The Blind Dragon Slayer
by Elemental Mayhem
Summary: It is the year x792 and the next Grand Magic Games is coming up. A small and unknown guild is about to become known to the kingdom of Fiore. The strongest team of this guild is lead by a powerful and blind Dragon Slayer. Their team is ready for the GMG and ready to even find love along the way. RoguexOC main. OC's paired up with other characters. New cover by LeScarr on Wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, except for my ideas. **

"Chinami. Chinami. CHINAMI! Where are you?" A small figure with wings flew in between the tall tree trunks of the Maki Forest yelling as loud as its small voice could go. "W-why did you leave me!" it sobbed.

"Sorano, I'm at the waterfall. I didn't leave you." a calm soothing female voice echoed throughout the forest.

The small figure flew to the right towards where the large waterfall was. As soon as it broke through the tree line it slowly floated down to the ground before its snow white wings disappeared. Once the wings disappeared it landed on the ground with a thud and a yelp. Standing up from the ground and dusting off her clothes was a small female exceed with dark blue fur covering her body. Her ears were white tipped along with her tail and paws. She had on a red sleeveless dress that reached her knees, large black glasses and her ears where poking through a short blue wig cut in a bob style with bangs straight across her forehead. Once the small exceed was done brushing off her dress she started walking towards a lake of sparkling clear water. At the end of a tall waterfall and standing under the waterfall was a naked female figure with long hair that reached her knees.

"Chinami, what are you doing?" the little exceed, Sorano, yelled over the roar of the waterfall. The figure turned towards Sorano.

"Give me a second Sorano I can barely hear you." the long haired girl, Chinami, yelled back. She turned and dove off the rock she was standing on into the water. You could see Chinami's outline as it swam towards the edge. Then two petite and thin hands came up from the water as she placed them on a rock on the edge of the water, pulling herself up. She stood on the rock straight up showing off her curvy figure; she was small and about average height with a somewhat large chest. On her stomach right under her belly button was a blue guild mark. The guild mark was the silhouette of a phoenix with wings raised high above its body and ending on both sides of her belly button. The phoenix's head was raised and the tip of its beak just touched the bottom of her belly button. Also the tail reached to the right side of its body and touched the girl's waist bone.

Chinami had long and very light aqua colored hair that looked like it had white all throughout it. The hair was long and reached her knees with bangs that were long and spiky. Her eyes were silver but they looked like they were dulled showing that the she was blind.

"I asked what were you doing?" Sorano asked quietly.

"I was taking a shower. You know how I prefer to shower here than at the guild hall." Chinami said as she fell into a crouch with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Y-you could just take one at the guild hall. It's dangerous given your b-blindness."

"Sorano, you know better than anyone that even though I'm blind, I'm a pretty strong mage. I can take care of myself."

"Of course, Chinami you're the strongest mage there is!" Sorano shouted with admiration before looking down at her feet. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Sora, trust me I'll be fine." she said while pulling the exceed towards her and hugging her slightly before letting go and standing up.

"Now, let me get dressed and we can head back to the guild hall, Taki's probably worried." Chinami said while walking towards a tree that stood in the middle of the clearing, its branches dipped towards the water and ground. On one branch were clothes that Chinami grabbed before hiding behind the tree.

A few minutes later she walked out from behind the tree, with a tight blue top on that stopped just under her rib cage and had straps that crossed over her chest, making an x shape. She had a white see through dress that went to her mid-thigh, the top of the dress going straight across her chest and the straps dangled off her shoulders. On her feet were tall black boots that reached her knees, along with a pair of short black shorts that stopped slightly above the bottom of the dress. Her hair was dry and pulled into two very low pigtails, with her bangs hanging in her eyes.

"Come on Sora let's head back."

* * *

After Chinami and Sorano left the clearing and walked through the forest they reached a town. The town was named Makinomi, located in Fiore. It was barely visited given that it was surrounded by a large forest even though there was a train stop in the town. As Chinami and Sorano walked through the town, people left and right said hello to them.

"Hey Chinami, Sorano" "Haven't seen you two in a while. Where ya been?" "Taki's been looking all over for you two."

"Hello Ms. Jas." "We've been walking around Mr. Lane." "How's baby Emma Mrs. Francis." Chinami replied. All the way to the guild hall, which was on a small hill at the back of the town, people said hi to the two and Chinami replied using their names. In a town as small and secluded as  
Makinomi everyone knew everyone, and even though Chinami was blind she could tell who was who because of their voices and their scents. Soon the girl and exceed stood in front of a building.

Looming in front of the two girls was their five story tall guild hall with old but clean windows scattered across the walls. The walls were covered in vines and flowers that nearly covered every visible inch of stone. All the way up the hill towards the large, wooden doors of the building was a stone path. Along the path and the front of the guild hall was a large variety of different flowers. Above the doors was a large sign that had the guild's symbol painted in red on it, around the symbol were several different coloured hand prints, with guild members names underneath. Under the guilds symbol was the guild's name; **Phoenix Talon.**

Just as Chinami placed her hand on one of the two brass door handles, she and Sorano heard an angry voice yell out from behind them.  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!?" both girls cringed at the voice knowing exactly who it was yelling at them.

"Taki, it's alright calm down, I went down to the waterfall and Sorano came looking for me." Chinami said in a calm voice as she and Sorano turned around. Standing behind them was Taki, a gray colored female exceed with black fur on the tip of her ears. She wore a tight black shirt that didn't have any sleeves or back, showing off her small dark purple guild mark that stood proudly on her back. Taki's dark blue pants were tied tight at her ankles and waist with black ribbon. Over her should was a dark blue quiver filled with black arrows and a black bow was strapped to her back with its string over her chest. On her one ear was small round aqua colored earring with a dark blue one beside it.

"NO, it's not all right. I wake up from my nap to find both you and Sorano missing from the guild and nowhere to be found." the small exceed replied angrily.

"Ahh, Taki-chan's mad!" Sorano shrieked while jumping behind Chinami's leg, grabbing it in a death grip and stuffing her furry face into it.

"Aw, were you worried Taki." the blind mage said teasingly, ignoring the small cat clutched to her leg.

"N-no." Taki said and looked away avoiding eye contact with her friends. Chinami just stood there with a smirk on her face, staring into the air, as Sorano released her grip on the mages leg, peeking out from behind it to stare at her best friend.

"Fine I was worried. I know how clumsy Sorano is. Just stop it with the looks woul..." Taki started only to be cut off by Sorano, who had run forward to hug Taki only to trip on a rock and body slam her into the ground. Sorano who was used to tripping and falling like that just laughed into Taki's stomach

"Get off, BAKA." Taki yelled pushing Sorano off before standing and turning to a laughing Chinami, saying, "See what I'm talking about." This only caused Chinami to laugh harder. "Why did I have to be stuck with you two, an annoying exceed and an even more annoying Dragon Slayer."

"Come on let's go, inside guys it's getting late." Chinami said standing up straight, turning around and opening the guild hall doors.

* * *

**Hope you like please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 2**

The guild doors opened showing a large room filled with wooden chairs and tables scattered all over it, and a spiral staircase in the right corner. In front of the staircase was a wooden door that had a 'please knock' sign on it, and beside the staircase was a long wooden bar that stretched across the back guild hall wall with a door behind it, and a small swinging door at the end of the bar for people to get in and out from behind it. Also in the middle of the right wall was a large stage with stairs leading up to it.

In the middle of the guild hall stood two girls having a screaming match with one another while people around the guild sat at chairs and watched, laughing. Chinami, Taki and Sorano just walked around the two and went straight to the bar, once they reached it Chinami sat at one of the bar stools while Taki and Sorano sat on top of the bar.

"Hey Chinami, how was the water?" a feminine voice said causing Chinami to tilt her head up towards the sound.

"It was fine, Yoshima." she responded. Standing behind the bar was Yoshima, the guilds very pregnant barmaid. Yoshima was of average looks and height, had long, curled orange hair that stopped just above her shoulders and freckles that spread over her nose and the tops of her checks. She was wearing a long green dress that reached her mid calf, but was lifted up slightly in the front due to her large belly, and brown sandals.

"Hey, Chinami." a low masculine voice asked from beside Yoshima. Both girls turned towards the voice of Yoshima's fiancé, Sain. Sain was the most probably the most handsome man anyone has ever seen, he had sandy brown hair that fell into his ocean blue eyes; he was tall and muscular without being overly large. He had on a tight dark blue shirt, that's sleeves were scrunched up at his elbows, with a black vest overtop and black pants and shoes.

Sain and Yoshima were a very odd looking couple given that Sain was handsome and strong while Yoshima looked small, fragile and average but when Sain first met her he fell in love and he practically bowed at her feet. When Yoshima first joined the guild she was shy and avoided everyone but Sain was always following her around and when they got together she started to come out of her shell. Sain had changed Yoshima but she had also changed him given that when he joined the guild he was a ladies man and flirted with every girl in town and in the guild. When Yoshima got pregnant Sain, barely left her side and even stopped going on many missions so that he could be around for both the baby and Yoshima.

"Hey Hon." Yoshima said to him as he bent down and pecked her on the lips.

"Hey to you too my good luck charm." he said as he started to kiss her on the neck.

"Hey guys I may be blind but I can still hear you doing things that shouldn't be done in front of children." Chinami whispered to the two of them. Once she said this Sain removed his face from his fiancé's neck and they both turned to see her smirking, causing Yoshima to blush a dark red, and Taki with her hands over Sorano's eyes while she glared at them. Sain opened his mouth to say something when all of a sudden Yoshima yelled from beside him.

"SHINJU AND YUMI. KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE FIGHTING YOU TWO OR I WILL KICK BOTH OF YOUR ASSES. YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE." Yoshima yelled so loud that everyone in the guild flinched, widened there eyes and grew very quiet, while the two girls that where screaming at each other in the middle of the guild froze in fear. Yoshima wasn't a violent person but since she got pregnant she had grown a big temper making everyone in the guild afraid to make her angry.

"Wow, those pregnancy hormones are really getting to you aren't they Yoshi." Taki said from her spot on the bar between Chinami and Sorano.

"Yoshima-chan scary." Sorano responded as she hid behind Taki.

"Sorry, guys." Yoshima said loudly to the silent guild while placing her hand on her head. A murmur of 'it's okay' echoed around the guild hall as she dropped her hand onto the bar.

"It's our fault Yoshima, we shouldn't have been fighting so loudly." a voice said from behind Chinami causing everyone at the bar to look at the person talking. Behind Chinami was Yumi, one of the guilds strongest and most beautiful mage. She had thick, long light green hair that was pulled over her right shoulder, covering her right brown colored eye, and lay atop her large chest. Yumi had on a tight, thin strap brown dress that reached her mid thigh and had a long green vine that wrapped around her waist about five times, she also had no foot wear on at all and on her right calf was a yellow guild mark that's tail just touched her ankle bone.

"Yeah, me and big boobs are sorry, Yo-chan." a giggly voice rang out and everyone looked to see a short girl walk out from behind the tall Yumi.

"Hey, don't call me big boobs; yours are almost the same size as mine, shorty." Yumi yelled angrily.

"Shut it tree branch I'm not short." the girl yelled back. Just as Yumi opened her mouth to respond Sain started talking.

"Guys, stop. Shinju don't call Yumi big boobs and tree branch. Yumi don't call Shinju shorty." he said sternly which caused Shinju and Yumi to mumble out a sorry.

Shinju was a short and large chested girl with pitch black hair pulled into two high pigtails, with dark purple ribbon, that reached her hips. She had on a black strapless corset dress, done up in the back with dark purple ribbon, a dark red flared out skirt that reached her knees and black boots that went up to her mid calf and were done up with the same colored ribbon as the corset and her pigtails had. Between her two shoulder blades was a dark purple guild mark. Shinju may be small and act young but she was in actuality 24 years old and one of the guilds most powerful mages.

"Oh, China-chan your back!" Shinju said excitedly while she glomped the Dragon Slayer, then pouting. "How was the water and why didn't you invite me?

"The water was great and you were busy fighting with Yumi." Chinami laughed to the other girl."

"Ah, so its big boobs fault." Shinju replied while turning to glare at Yumi.

"Shinju, what did I just say." Sain snapped at the girl.

"Sorry, Sain." the girl said, but once Sain turned back at his fiancé she stuck her tongue out at him while Yumi came and sat in the seat next to Chinami.

"Stop." Sain said without taking his eyes off of Yoshima which caused Yumi and Chinami to laugh.

As Shinju opened her mouth to say something else she was cut off by the sleepy voice of a little girl.

"Shinju-nee, why didn't you wake me up from my nap?"

Everyone at the bar turned around, again, to see a little girl with straight white hair and black bangs that were cut straight across her forehead. She was wearing a black ribbon necklace around her neck; she had on white shorts, a black tank top, black fingerless gloves and white sandals.

"I'm sorry, Tora." Shinju said to the little girl before letting go of her grip on Chinami and walking over to Tora, hugging her. Tora was the guild youngest member, age nine, not including the Yoshima and Sain's baby. She and Shinju aren't actual sisters but Shinju practically raised Tora and took care of her before they both joined Phoenix Feather.

"It's okay. Where are Kukika and Hikaru?" Tora asked.

"Behind you little tiger." a male voice said from behind where Tora and Shinju were hugging. A boy and girl now stood beside the two.

"Hey, where have you two been?" Yumi said from her spot at the bar.

"I was training and once I was done I went up to the library to find Kukika." the boy replied.

"Why are you always training? Why not go out and get a girlfriend. I mean your 16, you haven't had you first kiss and you're still a virgin Hikaru." Yumi said loudly causing Kukika, Yoshima and Hikaru's cheeks to turn red at the words, Chinami and Taki to cover Sorano's ears and Shinju to do the same with Tora.

"Yumi language!" Yoshima snapped.

"Come on you know I'm right. He should be out there breaking hearts. I mean look at him he's good looking, strong and a powerful mage." Yumi said causing everyone to look closely at him. She was right Hikaru was very handsome, he had dark blue spiky hair and he was tall with a slender muscular body. He was wearing a skin tight blue sleeveless shirt on that showed off his eight pack, black pants, black combat boot and blue fingerless gloves. His right arm had thick black tattoo lines all along it making very detailed designs, and on his left forearm was a large black guild mark that's tail ended at the top of his gloves and its wings wrapped around his arm just touching each other.

"I don't see it." Chinami said to everyone at the bar causing them to sweatdrop and look at her with confused faces.

"You can't see anything. You're blind." Yumi stated.

"You don't have to be so insensitive, Yumi." Shinju said with a gasp, causing Yumi to glare at her and growl slightly while Shinju stuck her tongue out at her with a sneer.

"Guys, please stop fighting." a small and shy voice said from beside Hikaru causing the two to look at Kukika, the source of the voice. Kukika was the shy one of the group and didn't talk a lot even though she was quite beautiful. She had light pink hair that was very short in the back with two long strands on either side of her head that curved slightly under her chin in the front; she also had spiky bangs hanging above her pink eyebrows. She was wearing a thick strapped dull red dress that reached her knees and flared out slightly with a blue sweater overtop that stopped just under her small chest and had a hood. On her feet was tall tight black boots that stopped slightly under her dress, also she had a small black bag hanging on her left shoulder, stretched over her body and rested on her right hip. Her guild mark was small, blue and on the right side of her neck.

"Sorry." Shinju and Yumi said in unison which caused the two to glare at each other again. While the two were glaring at each other Kukika sat down beside Chinami and they started to talk about the book they were both reading at the moment and Hikaru sat down beside Yumi with Tora in his lap. Yoshima set down a plate of fish between Taki and Sorano when a voice echoed throughout the guild, from the microphone on the stage.

"I have an announcement to make."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 3**

Every head in the guild hall turned towards the stage to see the guild master, Emiko and her husband, Haine. Emiko was a very short and child looking 43 year old woman with very light purple hair and eyes, she had on a black kimono with red flowers and brown sandals on her feet. Her hands were tucked holding onto the mic and showed her fire red guild mark on her left hand. Haine was a tall 29 year old man with brown hair, he had on a black jacket over a dark red long sleeved shirt with his hands tucked into his black pants pockets with black shoes. On the right side of his neck was a guild mark the same color as his wife's. Emiko was smiling brightly while Haine's face was emotionless. Everyone seated at the tables and bar stood up and walked towards the stage making a small crowd, while Sain helped Yoshima waddle towards the back of the crowd.

"As you all know every year there is a competition in Fiore to determine the strongest guild in Fiore, called the Grand Magic Games and we as a guild have never participated in these games since they were created. Well this year is different, this year Haine and I have decided to pick five of you to form a team and participate." Emiko's words caused everyone in the guild to start talking to each other at once; causing a loud roar to fill the guild hall.

"QUIET." Haine all of a sudden yelled making everyone stop talking and turn back to the stage.

"Thank you Haine. I know that some of you may not like the idea but being involved in the GMG will give awareness to our guild. If we show Fiore the power of Phoenix Feather then we may get more jobs on the request board, given that there are rarely any requests for our guild and the requests are not very well paying. Having more jewel around with be good for those who live in the guild hall and wish to move out." she said while staring at the guilds couple who was about to have a baby, knowing that the two would like a house to build their family in. "Now I will announce the five guild members participating."

Everyone in the guild leaned forward in anticipation.

"First, Shinju Tsukino."

"Of course." Shinju said while smirking at Yumi who was glaring back at her. The next name however caused Shinju's face to drop.

"Next, Yumi Hayashi."

"Of course." Yumi said in a mocking tone to Shinju who was glaring at her.

"Next, Kukika Tachibana."

"M-me? W-what? W-why? I don't like fighting." Kukika stuttered fearfully while Chinami, who was standing beside her, pat her on the head.

"Next, Hikaru Sato."

"I will work hard." he spoke from his spot in front of the stage.

"And finally… Chinami Hizushima."

"I will do my best, Master." Chinami said as she took her hand off of Kukika's head.

"I would like to meet the five of you in my office." she said as she and Haine got off stage and walked through the door in front of the staircase. Slowly the five started towards the door with Sorano and Taki walking behind them.

"Hold on you two. You stay out here." Chinami said as she turned towards and looked straight at the two exceeds.

"Aw, how do you know where we were? And why can't we come?" Sorano asked the blind mage.

"First of all you know how I can use my magic and second of all it's just the five of us. So, please stay out here. Okay. For me." she said to the two.

"Fine." Taki replied grumpily to her.

"Thanks." Chinami said while gathering the two small exceeds in a hug and kissing them on their foreheads which caused the two exceeds to complain.

"Ew, stop!" Taki yelled. But all Chinami did was laugh then head towards the office door with the rest.

Inside the large office was big wooden desk with a lacrima on the corner of it, a desk chair behind it and a large window on the wall behind it. The five guild members stood in front of the desk while Haine sat in the chair with Emiko on his lap and his arms wrapped tight around her waist, his face still expressionless.

"Now I have chosen you five because you are some of our strongest mages and even though some of you don't get along well." Emiko said while looking right at Yumi and Shinju, who sweatdropped at the expression on their guild master's face. "You work well together and have been friends for the longest. Now the Grand Magic Games will be starting in two months and in those two months I would like for you all to train hard."

"Yes, Master." the five mages said in unison

"Good. Also I would like you all to go down to the library right now and see Akira she has information I would like for you all to study.

"Alright." the five mages said again before turning and leaving.

Once the door was closed the five stood there.

"So, what do you think Akira wants to show us?" Hikaru asked everyone.

"What I want to know is why flower power over here is in this group." Shinju asked pointing to Yumi.

"Shut up." Yumi hissed at her. As the two started to glare at each other Chinami, Hikaru and Kukika and slowly stepped back. Just as Shinju opened her mouth to yell at the taller girl she was cut off by a loud female giggle and a husky male moan come from the master's office. At those sounds all five mages lost all color in there body and shivered in disgust.

"W-we really should probably go to the library name." Kukika whispered when a male growl was heard.

"Yeah." Yumi said trying to hold back a gag. The mages standing near the door all thought of the master and her husband as parents and the thought of what they we're doing in there was very disturbing to them. As they started walking away Shinju spoke.

"I thought that room was sound proof."

"Apparently not sound proof enough." Chinami said with disgust, remembering that with her advanced hearing those sounds were not the most disturbing thing she's ever heard from that office. They continued towards and up the stairs and once they reached the top they stood in a small room that had two love seats on the far wall with a large door in between them and right behind the staircase heading downstairs was another spiral staircase leading to the next floor. Hikaru, given that he was at the front of the group, grabbed the doorknob and turned it opening the library doors. Inside the room several book cases lined the walls and in the middle of the room were a few wooden tables with several chairs around them. Near the back wall was a desk with a lacrima on it and a chair behind it, along with a door behind it. Sitting in the chair was a girl with her head in her folded arms and her long and very light brown colored hair covering her face and back.

The five mages walked forward and stood in front of the desk.

"Should we wake her up or come back later?" Kukika whispered.

"Let's wake her up. Shorty if you will." Yumi said to Shinju who glared at her before turning back to the girl at the desk.

"Akira. Akiiiiiiiiiiira." Shinju sung quietly to the girl who just shifted slightly and mumbled.

"AKIRA!" Shinju yelled loudly causing the girl in the chair to jump up, scream and fall onto the ground. Everyone but Chinami tried looking at the girl but she was hidden by the desk. All of a sudden the average heighted girl jumped up and stood there with her hair still covering her face causing the others to jump, she then flipped her long hair over her head to show her face. She had on large black goggles over her eyes hiding them from view and hair that reached her waist; she was wearing a tight black tank top with a tight green jacket over top and tight green capris that reached her knees. She also had on green running shoes with black socks and large black gloves that reached to her mid forearm.

"Hey guys what's up. Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining about the company it's just that only Chinami and Kukika are the only ones who visit me out of you five. Also why does it look so dark? Did I sleep all day again?" she asked really quickly to the five who then all pointed to their eyes and spoke together.

"Your goggles are on, Akira."

"Really, opps!" Akira said as she pulled them up to set on the top of her head revealing bright green eyes. "So, why are yo... Wait a minute. Chinami!" she said quickly, yelling Chinami's name and pointing at her.

"Yeah?" Chinami asked sounding really bored as if she had heard this all before; which she had.

"How did you know I had my goggles on?" Akira asked suspiciously.

"I've told you before you always sleep with your goggles on and forget about them when you wake up."

"Oh. So what are you guys doing here?"

"Master said you had some information for us to study." Hikaru said stepping up to the desk.

"What info... oh that info." she said which caused everyone to sweatdrop. They all stood there for a minute before Yumi spoke.

"So what's the info." she spoke, irritated.

"Oh yeah. Please sit down." Akira responded pointing the table nearest to the desk before running off quickly. Everyone sat at the table. Shinju sat on the edge of the table with her right leg hanging off the table and her left pulled up to her chest, Hikaru sat straddling the chair, which had its back facing the table and pressed against his chest, next to Chinami; who lay her head down on her folded arms on the table, Kukika and Yumi were the only one sitting normally on the other side of the table. They all sat there for about five minutes before Shinju spoke.

"For someone who uses speed magic she is slow." and everyone at the table shook their heads in agreement. A few moments later Akira returned with a large book, which had several folders sticking out of it.

"Sorry I took so long I didn't have the book put together yet." Akira said quickly before placing the book on the table.

"What's this?" Yumi asked

"Everything you might need to know for the Grand Magic Games." Akira replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Later all five mages along with Sorano, Taki and Tora sat in a circle on Chinami's black sheeted bed. It was late at night and they had decided that they would stay in Chinami's room, given that it was the biggest, for the night and go over what was in the book Akira had given them earlier.

"So in this book is information on the seven guilds and their members that participated in the GMG last year and the rules that we need to know for the GMG?" Taki asked, she was wearing a large black t-shirt, for an exceed. Beside her was a sleeping Sorano who had her glasses and purple wig off and was wearing the same thing as Taki.

"Yep, apparently Emiko, Haine and Akira think that these guilds are the ones we are most likely going to be fighting." Yumi responded sitting on the bed in a short forest green kimono with her hair done up in a bun.

" So the guilds are Fairy Tail, the winners of last years GMG." Shinju said from her spot beside Yumi, she had on a short, dark red, silk sleeping gown and her hair out of pigtails. Tora was sleeping beside her in blue pajamas.

"Sabertooth, the winners from the year before last and the second place winners in last years games." Hikaru said from his spot in between Taki and Yumi. He was wearing black baggy pants and he didn't have a shirt on.

"Lamia Scale, who won second place four years in a row." Kukiko murmured from her spot next to Tora.

"Then there's Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus. There was a guild called Raven Tail but they were disqualified for breaking the rules." Chinami spoke from where she was sitting in between Kukiko and Sorano. She had on a big black shirt like her exceeds did, but human size, with nothing on underneath, her hair was now out of its pigtails and she had on a black blindfold that she usually wore to bed.

"I thought there were eight teams after the disqualification round, that's only seven." Taki questioned.

"Fairy Tail had two teams but was forced to make one joint team after Raven Tail was disqualified." Hikaru responded.

" Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are the guilds that are the most threat if we face off against them. So we should read the files on each of the guilds members and learn their magic abilities and weaknesses first." Yumi said to everyone and for the next hour everyone sat and studied.

* * *

Later Chinami put her braille files down and sat there with her head turned towards the breeze coming through the open window and sighed lightly.

"Chinami what's wrong?" Kukika piped while Yumi and Shinju started collecting the files on the bed and put them on the floor.

"It's ... It's nothing. It's stupid." Chinami responded as she turned her face into her lap.

"Chinami you can tell us anything. We won't think it's stupid. Your like a mom to Taki, Sorano and Tora, an older sister to Yumi and I, and your also like a younger sister to Shinju and Kukika. We're your family. Don't keep things in." Hikaru said to her as he placed his hand over Chinami's. During all of this Sorano and Tora had woken up.

" You're right. I'm.. I'm just worried about the dragons slayers in Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, I've never met other dragon slayers before, people with the same magic as me. I want to know them, I want for them to like me. Also, I feel like somethings about to happen, something bad and I'm worried." she whispered sounding lonely and slightly scared while she leaned back on the pillows near her headboard.

" Chinami, you don't have to try to get the approval of those other dragon slayers and I'm sure they'll like you. And as for that bad feeling, nothing can touch us as long as were together." Hikaru whispered back soothingly.

"Yeah, were invincible when we work together in life or death situations. And happy no matter how gloomy and depressing." Shinju bubbled causing everyone to look at her with confused looks and sweatdrop.

"You're a baka." Yumi deadpanned.

"And you're an annoying tree root!" Shinju exclaimed before shoving Yumi off of the bed, causing Yumi to hit the ground with a yelp. Everyone laughed as Yumi got up and tried to tackle Shinju off of the bed, but failed when she dodged causing Yumi to face plant into the soft sheets of Chinami's bed causing everyone to laugh. They stayed up late laughing, joking and having a fun time till they all fell asleep.

* * *

Emiko and Haine stood in the doorway of Chinami's bedroom and saw everyone asleep. Chinami lay on her stomach horizontally at the end of the bed, with Taki asleep on the small of her back and Sorano asleep on top of her head. Shinju and Yumi had their arms wrapped around each other, along with Tora, who was curled up into Shinju's back, as they lay vertically at the top of the bed with pillows. Kukika was asleep vertically at the end of the bed using Chinami's feet as a pillow, and Hikaru was asleep on the floor sitting upright with his back against the bed.

"Aw, don't they look adorable Haine. I'm so glad that they have each other to lean on. They used to be sad and lonely before and now look at them. They're happy." Emiko said with a sigh. All Haine did was nod his head in agreement as he wrapped his arm around her. He then turned off the light and pulled her out of the room, closing the door with a soft click encasing the bedroom in black with only the light of the moon shinning through.

* * *

**Hope you like and please Review.**

**By the way I need some OC's for the Phoenix Talon Guild that will show up every once in a while. If anyone has any suggestions for OC's, please help**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

All five mages, Taki and Sorano stood in a large clearing that was surrounded by a large mountain and the back of the Maki forest. It was four days until the beginning of the Grand Magic Games and they were all hard at work, training on their fighting and magic skills. Taki had been the one running their training given that she was one of the guilds strongest at combat. Since her magic was so strong she was able to use Battle Mode Shift; a magic that's very rare among exceeds. She stood on a large rock at the edge of the clearing with everyone surrounding her; she was wearing the same clothes as always.

"OK, Hikaru and Shinju you're up first." Taki announced. As soon as she said those words Shinju, who was in a black tank top and pink short shorts, and Hikaru, who was only in a pair of black pants, walked to the middle of the clearing and faced each other. As they stood there, a large space between them, a small breeze blew past them ruffling there hair slightly as they stared each other straight in the eye both looking extremely serious.

"Well, this is dramatic for no reason." Yumi yelled so everyone could hear her. All of a sudden a stick came out of nowhere and hit Yumi straight in the forehead.

"Shut it, flower power." Shinju yelled at the younger mage. Just as Yumi was about to reply, Hikaru ran quickly at Shinju, attacking her.

"Tattoo Formation: Sword." he said loudly as the tattoo's on his right arm glowed and a large, thick, wide black sword came out of his hand. He gripped the sword with two hands and swung it at Shinju, who flipped backwards, the sword narrowly missing her.

"You should know me well enough to know that you can't catch me off guard." Shinju giggled.

"I know but it doesn't hurt to try." Hikaru replied back with a smirk.

"It doesn't hurt… but this will." At that point she jumped high up above him to slam her feet into his face but he raised the sword in front of his face, the wide part of the sword blocking her kick. Once she was on top of the sword she bent slightly at the knees, before pushing off of it and flipping in the air causing Hikaru to stumble back a few steps, and kneel on his right knee from the force of the push. She landed on the ground crouched, before standing up straight and placing her left foot behind her.

"Requip: Twin Blades." she mumbled as two swords appeared in her hands, they had black handles with short and thick gold blades. She then moved quickly towards where Hikaru was kneeling and raised the two swords up before bringing them down onto him, who blocked the swords in the same way that he blocked her kick. Hikaru's arms shook slightly with effort because of the amount of force she put into the hit and the large amount of strength she used. His eyes widened for half a second as his sword gained several large cracks on the surface of it; his eyes then narrowed as he pushed back against Shinju's swords, placing one of his hands on the ground and kicked her in the stomach with his left leg.

* * *

On the sidelines the glasses wearing exceed turned curiously to the fighter exceed.

"Taki you know I'm not good with remembering magic, how does Hikaru's and Shinju's magic work." Sorano asked.

"Hikaru uses Tattoo Formation magic. Formation Magic is similar to Molding Magic; it allows the user to create items using different substances embedded in the skin. Since Hikaru has tattoo's he can make things using the ink used in tattoos. It's called Tattoo Formation because even though his creations use hardened ink from the tattoos, the tattoos are part of where the magic originates.

"And Shinju uses Requip Magic. Requip Magic allows the user to store items in pocket dimensions so they can summon them at any time, Shinju only stores different types of weapons including melee and long ranged weapons." Taki explained to the younger exceed who nodded in response.

* * *

"You've gotten better. All that training's paid off." Shinju said. In the middle of the field Shinju had gained her footing after stumbling back from Hikaru's kick and Hikaru had stood up from the ground and faced Shinju.

"And you're holding back." Hikaru responded.

"You're holding back too." Shinju said with a smirk before shouting. "Requip: Bloody Katana." As a long katana with a red handle and blade materialized in her right hand.

"Tattoo Formation: Scythe." Hikaru yelled and a large shinning black scythe appeared in his hands. Hikaru then ran forward and swung the scythe at Shinju, who blocked by facing the katana straight down stopping the blade of the scythe in the spot between the handle and the blade. Shinju in return slid the katana against the scythe and jumped up as it was pushed back slightly. When she was in the air she lashed out with her foot catching Hikaru's jaw making him stumble backwards nearly dropping his scythe.

"Requip: Hell's Hammer." Shinju yelled and a large long handled hammer appeared in her hands. The hammer was a shining black hammer; the head of the hammer was flat on one side and had a large spike on the other, the handle had dark red leather wrapped around it to make a grip.

"Crap." Hikaru hissed and then yelled. "Tattoo Formation: Shield."

The tattoos on his arms glowed and a large black shield materialized in his hands as Shinju swung her hammer at him. In response Hikaru quickly ducked to the ground, his shield covering the side that Shinju was swinging at, as the hammer made contact with his shield.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

Hikaru sat in a hospital bed yelling at Shinju.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU NEARLY KILLED ME. IF CHINAMI WASN"T THERE TO HEAL ME I'D BE DEAD."

"Sorry, it was an accident. I didn't mean to." Shinju whispered to him.

"SORRY. YOU CRACKED MY SHIELD INTO A MILLION PIECES AND THREW ME CLEAR ACROSS THE CLEARING. I BARELY MISSED A TREE." He continued. Shinju just stood there staring at her feet. After a while Hikaru spoke with a sigh. "It's OK." And with that Shinju lifted her head showing her eyes glistening with tears, before she leaped at him and hugged him around the waist. Beside her Kukika pat her head trying to make her feel better.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." Shinju repeated over and over again.

"Stop being so dramatic, he's fine. Chinami healed him he's just got a couple of bruises." Yumi spoke boardly from her chair in the corner of the room. A second later a stick came out of nowhere hitting her in the middle of the forehead.

"SHUT UP!" Shinju yelled her voice sounding watery before turning her head back into Hikaru's stomach and mumbling sorry over and over again while Yumi gritted her teeth in anger and lifted her hands up making a chocking motion towards the older mage.

"Where did she get a stick from?" Sorano asked surprised.

"I've learned not to question it." Taki responded. "OKAY, this was our last training session before we leave, and Chinami, Yumi and Kukika didn't get a chance so I hope you're all ready."

"We're ready Taki." Chinami responded from beside Hikaru's bed.

* * *

**My very first time fighting a fight scene. I hope to hear what you think.**

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I'm so excited!" Shinju shrieked loudly, making everyone in the train car wince in pain. It had been two weeks since the group had fallen asleep in Chinami's bedroom and they were on the train heading to Crocus, the capital city of Fiore, to compete in the Grand Magic Games.

"Can you ever be quiet!" Yumi said through clenched teeth as sweat poured down her face.

"Aw, is your motion sickness getting to you." Shinju responded teasingly with a smirk on her face.

"Shut that hole you call a mouth before I drop kic..." Yumi started only to be cut off by Shinju hitting her on the back, which caused her to lunge at the open window, stick her head out and throw up. Shinju started to laugh loudly while everyone else in the train car sweatdropped.

"Hey Chinami. I read in the files on the dragon slayers in Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, that all but one of them has motions sickness. Why don't you?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know, but I read that the only dragon slayer out of them that doesn't get motion sickness can use her magic to heal, and I can also use my dragon slayer magic to heal so I think it has something to do with that. Or it may be because were both girls. I honestly don't know." Chinami replied, and Hikaru nodded his head in response.

"Why does Yumi get motion sick?" Sorano asked.

"Not sure, I think it has something to do with her Nature God Slayer magic. It's why she usually doesn't wear any shoes, she likes to be connected to the earth." Chinami explained.

"If only Yumi was a Dragon Slayer, but she's just a lame God Slayer." Sorano said and when Yumi weakly glared at her, she quickly hid behind Taki.

* * *

A little while later Shinju was sitting upside down with her head hanging off the seat and her feet in the air, with a look of utter boredom on her face. She was in a black corset, tied up in the back with pink ribbon, and was wearing black short shorts. Her hair was tied up in her normal pigtails and she had on a short pink cape with a hood. Shinju also had on tall black combat boots, with pink buckles, and in her hand was a lace pink and black parasol.

Beside Shinju was a sick Yumi, who was laying down trying not to throw up. She had on a low dipped brown dress, stopping at her mid thigh, that had a green vine wrapped around the waist, a forest green jacket over top and green ribbon wrapped around her ankles.

Across from the two was Kukika, who had her back against the wall, near the window, with her feet on the seat and her knees pulled up to her chest, she was sketching in a small book with a black pencil. She was wearing a blue pull-over hoodie, dull red capris and black sandals. Also she had on her small black over-the-shoulder bag on and a dull red headband on, behind her bangs and long hair.

Beside her was Hikaru who had black reading glasses on and was reading a small book. He was wearing tight, dark blue, dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a black vest over top. Also he had on black shorts and black sandals. Taki and Sorano were leaning against his thigh, Taki had on the same clothes as always, and Sorano had on a dark pink wig, black glasses, a white blouse and a pink skirt.

And finally beside Hikaru was Chinami, who had her legs crossed in front of her and she was meditating. She had on black fingerless gloves and a long black cloak with a hood, under the cloak Chinami was wearing a loose, sleeveless white shirt that almost covered her black short black skirt. Chinami also had on gold open-toed gladiator sandals that reached up to her knees.

After about a half hour Shinju flipped into a standing position, put her unopened parasol over her shoulder and started pacing. After a few minutes she flopped down onto Hikaru's lap, placed her feet on Chinami's lap, with the two exceeds poking between her calfs, and she leaned her head against Kukika's legs. She then spread her arms to the side, hitting Hikaru's face in the process, and sighed.

"Are we there yet?" she whined.

"No." Hikaru said boredly as he moved her hand off of his face and onto her stomach.

"How 'bout now."

"No."

"Now."

"Be patience, Shinju."

"But patience is pointless."

"Without patience time moves too fast for people to enjoy the pleasures of life fully." Chinami spoke up from where she was meditating.

"Why do you always say things that make no sense to me when you're meditating?" Shinju questioned.

"It means shut up, we'll get there when we get there!" Yumi yelled through clenched teeth.

"Shut it tr..." Shinju started only to be cut off by the train stopping suddenly, throwing Yumi out of her seat, with a loud shriek onto the train car floor while the others were pushed back in their seats.

"We have arrived at Crocus Train Station." a male voice said through the loud speaker.

"Oh God!" Yumi exclaimed while jumping up and running out of the train with a green face. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds before Shinju spoke.

"I love Crocus already!" she whisper yelled before jumping off of Hikaru's lap and rushing out of the train car.

"Looks like we're here. Master said that she already sent our luggage to the hotel we're staying at. So we should probably go looking for the hotel so we can get settled in, and then look around Crocus till everyone else gets here." Hikaru spoke while standing up and putting his small book into his deep back pocket. Kukika stood up next to him, after putting her book and pencil in her bag, and the two left the train car going after Shinju and Yumi.

"Let's go Chinami." Taki said. She then jumped to the floor while Sorano flew up and sat in the hood of Chinami's cloak. With a sigh Chinami opened her eyes, uncrossed her legs and stood following the others outside, with Taki leading the way.

* * *

Chinami stood at the exit door of the train and opened it letting in the blinding light of the sun, which caused Taki and Sorano to close their eyes in pain. After they opened their eyes they took in the sight of the Crocus Train Station. It was a large white colored metal building with a glass roof and all around the train station were thick metal pillars and railroads, also small shops lined the walls. A big, ticket booth faced the glass doors of the building, and on the walls were dozens of posters for the Grand Magic Games. The room was loud with the chatter of people greeting and saying goodbye to their loved ones, who were getting on and off trains.

Taki and Sorano looked over to see the rest of their team gathered around a very green looking Yumi, who was leaning against one of the pillars. As the trio got closer to the other mages they could hear Shinju laughing at Yumi.

"Having fun tree root." she laughed as Yumi's face started to turn back to it's natural skin color.

"Shut up! What should we do now?" Yumi asked irritatedly, standing up, as they watched Shinju fall down laughing. Honestly, no one could figure out what she found so funny but she was having fun so they didn't question it.

"Hikaru-kun suggested that we go and find the hotel we're staying in." Kukika mumbled.

"What did she say?" Yumi asked, standing too far away from the older girl to hear her quiet voice, not noticing Shinju stand up from the ground and come close up behind her.

"SHE SAID, HIKARU-KUN SUGGESTED THAT WE GO AND FIND THE HOTEL WE'RE STAYING AT." Shinju yelled loudly, straight into Yumi's ear making her fall over (anime style), causing everyone around them to look at the group of mages.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Yumi hissed angrily at the older mage.

"Nothing. I'm fun, lovable and party sized, nothing's wrong with me!" Shinju giggled as she opened her parasol and raised it over her head, onto her shoulder.

"Fun and lovable my as-" Yumi started only to be cut off by Hikaru slapping his hand over her mouth. The younger boy then spoke from beside her.

"There are kids around. Watch the language."

She nodded her head up and down with his hand still on her mouth. He then moved his hand away from her and opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped when a group of girls walked past them talking loudly.

"Wow, look at them they're so hot." one girl exclaimed.

"Totally, do you think they're a part of Blue Pegasus?" another girl asked.

"No way. Their too hot to be in Blue Pegasus and that's saying something!"

"They might not be mages, Sara and Jen." a girl said snootily.

"Of course their mages that girl has exceeds. I think she's a Dragon Slayer." the first girl said.

"Oh my gosh do you think she knows Natsu and Sting. They are so hot even though Sting has a girlfriend now." the snooty girl responded disappointed, as the girls walked away

"Who's Natsu and Sting?" Shinju asked.

"Natsu and Sting are first and third generation Dragon Slayers. If you had read the files you would know that." Hikaru replied slightly irritated.

"Oh, like you know everything that's in those files."

"I do, Natsu Dragneel is a first generation Fire Dragon Slayer and he's a member of Fairy Tail's strongest team. He is a very strong mage who single handily took out the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth. One of the Twin Dragon Slayers is the White Dragon Slayer, Sting Eucliffe, he was made master of Sabertooth after the last GMG but handed the title down to Minerva, the last guild master's daughter. His girlfriend is Yukino, who was kicked out of Sabertooth before rejoining."

"... Well, aren't you a know it all." she mumbled while turning away and pouting, to which Hikaru smirked at in response.

"Come on we should get going." Chinami said to everyone before turning towards the entrance of the Crocus Train Station.

* * *

**Please Review.**

**Sorry this chapter is kind of pointless. The next one will be better. **

**I've finished the next chapter I just have to edit it.**


	7. Chapter 7

hapter 7

"This bed is soooooo comfortable!" Yumi giggled happily, after she jumped onto a large bed and lay flat on her back with her arms spread wide. The group had arrived at the hotel after two hours of walking around aimlessly, Yumi and Shinju yelling at each other the entire time. The room was bigger than they had expected, was on the top floor of the hotel and was painted blue. Along one wall were three large beds covered in pale pink sheets, and on the far wall was large glass sliding doors that lead out onto a balcony that looked out on the city.

"And you say I'm childish." Shinju said, irritated, as she placed her bag on one of the beds and headed towards the bathroom door, which was on the wall across from the beds. Yumi glared at her and was about to shout at her but was cut off when Shinju yelled.

"Yay! There's a big bathtub." she giggled childishly before running towards the large tub, jumping in and sliding down the side.

"You are childish." Yumi mumbled sitting up on the bed, only to be hit by another stick and knocked back down onto the bed.

"Where did that come from!?" Hikaru asked after sitting on the edge of the bed that was closest to the sliding door.

"I don't know. Shinju's playing in the empty bathtub in the other room." Taki responded looking around curiously for the source of where the stick came from, before shaking her head forgetting about it completely.

"S-so who's sleeping in which bed?" Kukika asked from the doorway, beside her was a large pile of suitcases that had arrived just after they did.

"Shinju and Yumi can share the middle bed and..." Chinami started only to be cut off by Yumi and Shinju yelling in unison.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I SLEEPING WITH HER!"

"...Ok then. How about Hikaru and Shinju get the far bed, Yumi and Kukika get the middle one and Sorano, Taki and I get the end one." Chinami suggested.

"Yay, I get to sleep with you, little bro." Shinju yelled as she raced out of the bathroom, tackled Hikaru into the bed and giggled crazily. Everyone, except Yumi, laughed slightly at the short mage before they all spent the next hour putting away their clothes.

Once they had finished packing all of them decided to take showers, take a walk around town and look around before Master and the rest of the guild showed up

"Chinami are you sure you don't want to come?" Yumi asked as she put on a brown jacket over her tight, thin strapped dark yellow dress. She had her vine wrapped around her waist several times.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm kind of tired but bring me back some food, OK." Chinami responded with her face muffled by a pillow. She was laid out on her stomach with her face stuffed in a large white pillow; she was wearing nothing but a black bra and long baggy red pants.

"K." Yumi said as she left the room.

"Bye China-chan!" Shinju exclaimed, she had changed into a red corset, tight black jeans, a small black and red cape and tall black boots. She also had on black cross earrings and black ribbons wrapped around her neck. Beside her stood a silent Kukika who was in short dark blue dress and short brown boots, she also had on her black bag. Kukika waved at Chinami and mumbled bye before leaving the room alongside Shinju.

"I'll look after Sorano and Taki so you can get some sleep." Hikaru said with Taki and Sorano beside him. Sorano was dressed in a yellow dress, a red wig and large black glasses. Taki was asked by Sorano to wear something nicer, than what she usually wore, and Taki could never say no to Sorano, so she was wearing a black dress with a white belt. Hikaru had on his glasses, tight black jeans and a tight black t-shirt with a blue vest overtop, and on his feet were black combat boots.

Chinami in response lifted up her hand and made a 'thumbs up' gesture before letting it fall limp and slam back onto the bed.

"Bye. Be safe, and if anything happens to Sorano and Taki I will kill you." Chinami threatened sounding very tired. Hikaru just left the room, along with Taki and Sorano, not fazed at all by the usually peaceful mage's threat. When it came to Taki and Sorano Chinami was like their mother and she was very protective of the two when they went out alone. Also Chinami was known to be very scary when she was tired.

Chinami lay there in the silent room as darkness overtook her and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Chinami was awoken by the hotel door slamming shut and heavy breathing, that echoed throughout the sun filled room.

"Who's there?" Chinami asked after shooting up into a sitting position, slightly alarmed. A second later Chinami caught the familiar scent of Kukika.

"Kukika?" Chinami asked as she stood up from the bed and moved towards the older girl. All he got in a response was a small 'yeah'.

"Are you ok?" Chinami asked cautiously as she kneeled in front of the other girl.

"Yeah."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Yeah." once Kukika finished whispering Chinami stepped forward and picked the girl up bridal style. Kukika in response grabbed onto the other girl tightly, relaxing slightly. Once Chinami stood in front of her bed she set Kukika on the floor, while keeping her an arm around her, pulled the blanket down and lifted the girl onto the bed. Chinami then moved to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers before pulling them up over top of the two.

Ever since Kukika had joined the guild she was shy and got scared easily. One time, soon after they had met, Chinami found Kukika in her room after the girl had accidentally mistaken Chinami's room for her own. Kukika was huddled up in the corner of the room crying and shaking, when Chinami found her there she calmed her down the way her adopted dragon mother would when she was young. She would cuddle with Kukika under blankets and would stroke the girl's hair for hours until she calmed down. Kukika was best friends with Hikaru but whenever she had a problem she would always come to the girl she thought of as a mother, that's probably why Kukika came straight to the hotel to find Chinami instead of trying to find Hikaru.

"So, what happened?" Chinami asked after a few minutes, she had her arms wrapped tightly around the smaller girl as she stroked her hair.

"Can I ask you a question Chinami?" Kukika whispered.

"Of course."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Chinami stopped stroking her hair, slightly taken aback by the girls question, before continuing.

"I guess. I mean, Sain fell in love with Yoshima at first sight and most parents fall in love with their newborn child when they first see them. So I guess I do, but Kukika where is this coming from?" Chinami asked.

"I think I just fell in love." Kukika explained. After a few moments Chinami spoke.

"What happened?"

"I was walking by myself when..."

FLASHBACK

_Kukika was walking along a large sidewalk with people walking and talking all around her. She and the rest of the group had separated a couple of hours ago, Shinju went to the nearest weapons shop to look for new weapons, Yumi went to the closest flower shop and Hikaru took Sorano and Taki to look for a shop to buy fish._

_Kukika sighed, feeling slightly lonely, missing her friends. When she first joined the guild she didn't expect to make any friends, but she was surprised when the coolest mages she had ever met wanted her to join their team. The day she became friends with them was the happiest day of her life. She thought of them all as her older siblings, even though she was the oldest out of them, and she looked up to them because of how loving and strong they were._

_Hikaru became her best friend and brother, Shinju became her overprotective sister who helped her find her favorite weapon, Yumi became her beautiful sister who always took her shopping for clothes, Taki taught her how to fight and Sorano was always encouraging her to become less shy. Chinami was one of the most important people in her life, she wasn't like a sister to her she was more like a mother who could always calm and comfort._

_Kukika was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that she had stepped onto the road, she then tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. She sat up with her legs underneath her and held onto her slightly bleeding hands in pain._

_"Look out!" a female voice screeched making Kukika's head shoot up and stare at a speeding magic powered car coming straight at her. Kukika raised her hands overtop of her head and closed her eyes, ready to be hit by the large vehicle only to feel something cold lift her up and move her through the air. She kept her eyes closed as she was placed on the ground._

_"Are you ok?" a man asked, his voice sending shivers down Kukika's spine. She opened up her eyes and realized what had happened; the man that was talking to her had picked her up and jumped out of the way of the moving vehicle. A pale hand appeared in front of her offering to help her up; she grabbed it and was pulled to her feet. Kukika was about to say something to the man when she looked at him and her voice caught in her throat, he had bluish silver hair, handsome features and his eyes were the most beautiful she had ever seen. When she looked into his eyes she felt like she was falling and her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest._

_She looked down only to see that he only had on dark blue pants and no shirt on causing her face to heat up as she tried not to stare at his muscular chest. Looking at the guild mark on his right pectoral, she realized that he was apart of the guild Lamia Scale, one of the guilds that was in the GMG; as she looked at him she couldn't help but feel like she recognized him._

_"I-I'm fine." Kukika stuttered slightly, the man who had been staring back at her wide eyed snapped out of his frozen state and spoke._

_"That's g-good." he responded, sounding slightly nervous. At that point both mages realized that they had yet to have let go of each others hands and quickly released, looking at each other with dark blushes on their faces._

_"I'm Lyon, Lyon Vastia." the man said. Once he said his name something clicked in Kukika's brain. No, no, no. Kukika realized that the man who had just saved her life was Lyon, the ice make mage of Lamia Scale, one of the people she may have to fight against during the GMG. Not knowing what to do next Kukika did something very irrational._

_"OK." she mumbled before running away._

_"WAIT!" she heard Lyon yell, but instead of stopping she kept running. Kukika ran as fast as she could to the one person that could help her right now. She ran to Chinami._

After listening to her story Chinami spoke.

"Why'd you run away?"

"You know I'm not good with people and it's best to avoid him. I mean w-w-what if I have to fight against him? H-He saved my life I don't think I could attack him. And I-I think I may like him, even love him, even though I just met him. I mean j-just thinking of him is making my-my heart beat s-so fast. Just hearing his name makes my face heat up." Kukika whispered frantically.

"I think you're going a little fast Kukika. Take some deep breaths. You can't be sure that you're in love with him and there are lots of mages involved in the GMG, you might not have to fight him at all." Chinami said soothingly to Kukika. After a few deep breaths Kukika had calmed down and had started to fall asleep.

"OK. OK. OK...Thanks China-chan. You're the best." she mumbled sleepily as she snuggled closer to Chinami.

"Your welcome, Kuki." Chinami whispered. She continued to stroke Kukika's hair as the two fell asleep, both of them thinking about how lucky they were to have each other to lean on.

****

**Sorry I took so long. My laptop charger broke and all of my writing is on it. It died before I could transfer my files over to my office computer.**

**Hope you liked.**

**Comment please.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hikaru-nee where are you!" Sorano yelled from beside Taki. The two exceeds and Hikaru had gone looking for a shop that sold fish, and had somehow lost Hikaru in the process.

"We should find him before he heads back to the hotel, and Chinami kills him for loosing us." Taki said. They sat upon a large brick wall and were scanning the crowd of people for Hikaru.

"Hey, what's that?" Sorano asked as pointed to a small group of people that had gathered. Taki's eyes followed where Sorano's furry paw was pointing and squinted, trying to see what was happening.

"I don't know." Taki shrugged

"Let's go see. We might find Hikaru there." Sorano suggested as she stood up and her wings appeared with a poof.

"Fine." Taki said as she did the same thing as Sorano. The two exceeds flew down to the ground, and as their wings disappeared they slowly walked through the crowd of people to see what everyone was looking at. Taki stood in front of the crowd about to say something when Sorano spoke from behind her.

"Um, Taki. Help." Taki turned around to see that Sorano was stuck between two pairs of legs and couldn't move, with a sigh Taki reached forward, grabbed onto Sorano and tugged. Taki pulled as hard as she could, only to have the people that Sorano was stuck in between move. This caused Taki to land on her back, from the momentum of the pull, and Sorano to be launched through the air. Sorano in the process slammed into something.

"Ow" both Sorano and the thing she crashed into said in unison. She looked down and saw a redish colored exceed underneath her.

"OH. Sorry!" Sorano exclaimed as she rushed off of the male exceed.

"Hey, watch wh..." the other exceed started, only to stop and stared at Sorano in aww. Sorano stopped rubbing her head as she looked at the exceed waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"Yeah?" she asked looking at him with her large eyes. The other exceed then quickly shook his head and blushed slightly while opening his mouth to say something.

"Sorano are you OK?" Taki asked as she came up behind the two, causing Sorano to jump slightly and turn to Taki.

"Yeah I'm fine I landed on.. um what's your name?" Sorano asked turning back to the boy exceed. He was about to speak when he was cut off again.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP." they heard a boy exclaim, and they all turned to see what was happening. Standing in front of them was a pink haired boy with a large grin and a scaly scarf wrapped around his neck, his hands were engulfed in fire. Across from him stood a blond haired boy with a scar over his right eye and a grin almost identical to the others, his hands were engulfed in a bright white light. Beside them stood two black haired boys with red eyes, one of them had metal studs in his face and the other boy had black hair hanging over his right eye along with a scar across his nose.

Near the edge of the crowd, watching the boys, were three girls. One of them was blond and dressed in a very short skirt and a tight tank top, beside her was a white haired girl with a tank top and skirt on, and the last girl had blue hair and was in an orange dress. All three of girls were sweatdropping as they watched the four boys getting ready to fight.

"Why do they look familiar Taki?" Sorano whispered to her friend.

"They're Fairy Tail and Sabertooth members. The boy with the black hair covering his eye is Rogue Cheney and the blond boy is Sting Eucliffe, they're the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth. That white haired girl is Yukino Aguria, Sting's girlfriend. That pink haired boy is Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel and the other black haired guy is Gajeel Redfox, Fairy Tail's Metal Dragon Slayer. The blond haired girl is Lucy Heartfilia and the blue haired girl is Levy McGarden, Gajeel's girlfriend." Taki explained.

"Oh, and who's that?"

"Who's who?"

"That angry looking red head in the armor." Sorano said as she pointed to a tall red head walked towards the group of mages. Taki was about to respond but first watched as the angry looking girl walked closer to the group and in a quick flash slammed the four dragon slayers heads together causing a sickening crack to echo out. As soon as this happened the crowd quickly left, not wanting to face the wrath of the girl. The only people left where the mages and exceeds. Taki looked around at the other exceeds, not noticing them before, there was a green one with a pink frog suit on, one was black with a sword on his back, one was blue and then there was the redish one.

"That's Erza Scarlet, she's also known as Titania." Taki explained to a frightened looking Sorano, who had latched onto her.

"What do you think you're doing? Don't make a scene like that again or you'll suffer far worse." Erza threatened with a dark look on her face, the four Dragon Slayer mages that were clutching their heads. Natsu was about to say something but was distracted by a scent, he raised his head and sniffed slightly before turning and looking straight at Taki and Sorano. He then stood up and quickly scrambled towards the two exceeds before sniffing close to them. His eyes filled with excitement as he opened his mouth again, only to be grabbed by the back of his one sleeved black shirt and scarf.

"What do you think you're doing?" an angry voice asked Natsu, a voice that the girl exceeds recognized right away.

"Hikaru-nee! We found you." Sorano said excitedly towards the angry mage.

"Actually, I think he found us." Taki deadpanned.

"I asked you a question. What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing." Hikaru stated as his gripped tightened on the pinkette.

"Can you please put him down? He wasn't trying to hurt them." a feminine voice asked and the two mages looked over to see Lucy standing there.

"…Fine." Hikaru grumbled as he released the Dragon Slayer, reluctantly, and pushed him away slightly. "Though next time he puts his nose near them I cut it off." he threatened before heading towards the exceeds and picking up a still frightened Sorano, while cradling her trembling form against his chest. He started walking away when he was grabbed from behind.

"WAS THAT A THREAT! YOU WANNA FIGHT!" Natsu yelled as he raised his flaming fist, about to punch Hikaru, before stopping suddenly. "Wait!" he exclaimed before leaning forward and sniffing close to Hikaru.

"DUDE. Quit it with the smelling. What are you STUPID!" Hikaru shouted as he grabbed onto Natsu's face and pushed him away.

"You smell like the same dragon as them! WHY?!" Natsu shouted as he shoved his face towards Hikaru, who stared at him cross eyed.

"Probably because we spend almost every waking hour with a Dragon Slayer who was raised by a dragon. Now will you let go?" Hikaru said through clenched teeth. Natsu released him, in shock, and Hikaru started walking away, only to be grabbed again.

"Would you stop that!" Hikaru yelled into Natsu's face.

"You know a Dragon Slayer raised by an actually Dragon. Where is he!?" Natsu shouted excitedly as he moved closer to the other boy, forcing him to bend away. Hikaru was about to respond when Natsu was pulled away forcefully and hit over the head.

"Sorry about him. Please continue with what you were doing." Hikaru looked up to see Erza standing in front of him holding an unconscious Natsu.

"Thanks." Hikaru responded politely before bowing slightly, both of them acting as if nothing happened, causing everyone, besides Erza and Hikaru, to sweatdrop. Hikaru then turned with Sorano still cradled in his arms and headed towards the hotel. Taki followed but not before looking at the black furred exceed who caused heat to rush to her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is longer than others. Sorry if that bothers you. **

**I don't own anything except for my own ideas.**

**Chapter 9**

"Be quiet you two, you'll wake up Chinami and Kukika." Hikaru whispered. He and the two exceeds had just returned to the hotel and were surprised to see Chinami and Kukika cuddled up and sound asleep in the one bed.

"Ok, but what are we going to do until they wake up?" Sorano asked.

"You should try and get some sleep." Chinami whispered causing everyone to jump.

"...I thought you were asleep." Hikaru said quietly.

"You guys are kind of loud. As I was saying, we should all try and get sleep till Master and the rest of the guild gets here, so we have more energy when the games start." Chinami responded before resting her check on top of Kukika's head and falling back asleep. Hikaru was going to say something, but as Chinami's soft snores echoed throughout the room he thought better. He slid off his glasses and vest and placed them on the end table next to his bed; he then bent down and helped Sorano take off her wig and glasses. After that Hikaru got into his bed and pulled the covers up over himself, Sorano and Taki. The two exceeds cuddled close to his side as they all fell asleep.

* * *

"Would you shut up you half wit, before you wake everyone up." Yumi whisper yelled at Shinju. The two of them had run into each other outside of the hotel and came in together.

"You're the one that's being loud, big boobs." Shinju hissed.

"Why you li..." Yumi started only to be cut off by Chinami stirring slightly. They both froze in fear remembered the last time they had woken Chinami up with their fighting; the memory sent shivers down their spines.

"Looks like we're going to have to sleep in the same bed, the others are taken." Shinju grumbled and Yumi quickly nodded in agreement, afraid to accidentally wake the sleeping dragon slayer by arguing. The two of them then lay down on opposite sides of the bed, almost falling off trying to stay away from each other, and soon fell asleep. On the bed beside theirs Chinami smirked smugly before falling back asleep.

* * *

The dark shape of a girl walked through the hotel room looking at everyone asleep. Chinami and Kukika were cuddled up together, Hikaru lay with his limbs outward making him look like a star fish with two exceeds curled up on his chest, and Shinju and Yumi had ended up cuddled together. The figure's mouth turned up into a large grin before the lights flipped on and the shadowy figure screamed.

"WAKEY. WAKEY."

The loud voice startled everyone awake causing Shinju and Yumi to scream and fall to the ground holding onto each other in fear. Hikaru jumped up on the bed and made a black sword appear in his hand, as the two exceeds fell off of him and landed beside him. Kukika screamed and quickly hide under the bed while Chinami just turned her face into her pillow and spoke.

"Suzumu, why?"

"Well it's your fault for sleeping at eleven o'clock at night. You knew we were coming!" the girl said. Hikaru sighed before getting rid of his sword and sitting on the edge of his bed, Shinju and Yumi quickly separated, with looks of disgust on their faces, before sitting back on top of the bed far away from each other. After a few moments Kukika came out from under the bed and hesitantly sat beside a bored looking Chinami, who had turned onto her back.

"Sis you shouldn't have woken them up like that." a girl spoke from the door. The girl then walked and stood beside Suzumu; who looked almost exactly like her.

"Come on Sumiko. It was fun."

Standing in front of the group Suzumu and Sumiko, who were also know as the Ying and Yang twins. Suzumu was tall and had long, wavy purple hair that reached her mid back; she was wearing a baggy, one strapped, white dress that reached her mid calf with a small black belt. Also she had on white sandals and her white guild mark was on her ankle. Sumiko was the same height and had purple hair that was straight and reached her shoulders, with side bangs that covered her left eye. She was wearing a tight, black leather jacket that had only three buttons done up, so the jacket barely covered her large bare chest and left her stomach exposed. Also she had on tight, black, leather pants with a large white belt and on her feet were short black wedge boots. On the top of Sumiko's chest was a black guild mark

"I don't think they found it fun." Sumiko deadpanned before turning to the others. "Come on down stairs, Master and everyone else are waiting for you. Haine sent us up to get you."

"OK. We'll be down in a second you guys can get a head start." Hikaru said to the sisters.

"Aw. But we haven't seen you in a while we went on a mission a week ago." Suzumu said sadly while her sister dragged her out of the room by the strap of her dress. With a sigh Hikaru stood up and put his vest back on while putting his glasses into the pocket; before helping a sleepy Sorano put on her wig and glasses. Shinju stood up from her spot on the bed and stretched with a happy sigh before skipping over to Hikaru, grabbing him and tugging him sharply towards the door. Hikaru in return let out a yelp while she pulled him towards the door; Sorano quickly grabbed onto his other hand and hung from it as he was dragged away. Kukika quickly followed them as they left the room, down the hall you could hear Shinju giggle loudly as she continued skipping.

"Something's wrong with that girl." Yumi mumbled as she stood up and walked towards the suitcases and pulled one of them out. She then opened the suitcase and pulled out a blue long sleeved shirt that didn't have a stomach, a par of black capris and black sandals.

"This'll be cute on you. Put it on before you come down." Yumi said to Chinami as she placed them on the end of her bed, and left the room with Taki trailing behind her. Chinami let out a loud sigh as she stood up.

"I can never get any sleep with these guys around, and I can pick my own clothes." She grumbled to herself. Yumi had always loved clothes and loved buying clothes to dress Chinami up in, so Chinami was used to the other mage telling her what to wear. She reached for the pile of clothes, slowly picked up one of the pieces of clothing and felt it, trying to find out what it was.

* * *

About five minutes later Chinami stepped off the last step of the staircase into the lobby of the hotel, in front of her stood her team.

"What took you so long, we were waiting for you." Yumi announced once she caught sight of Chinami.

"Why are you waiting?" Chinami asked.

"Because we should go into together. Now let's go in, I want to see my little Tora." Shinju whined as she stepped forward and pulled Chinami towards the doors to the hotel bar, walking backwards. Once she reached the door she pushed it open, with her back, to reveal a large room that had a bar along the far wall. The room was filled with chairs and tables, and on the one wall were large doors that lead outside.

"Shinju-nee!" a small voice yelled out in excitement.

"Tora!" Shinju yelled back happily, as Tora ran into her arms. Shinju in return lifted her into the air and twirled her around in a circle, before placing Tora on her hip and nuzzling her check happily. "I missed you so much!"

"You saw her this morning" Yumi deadpanned. Shinju turned away from Tora and glared at the other mage before placing Tora on the ground.

"Shinju-nee, I'm going to go look for Koi." Tora said happily before turning and running off.

"Knowing Koi he'll be over here soon." Hikaru said. All of a sudden everyone heard a small unintelligible mumbled come from behind them, and a small black form appeared out of nowhere; this caused Shinju, Yumi, Sorano and Kukika to scream in shock and fear and grab onto an unfazed Hikaru.

"Hey Koi." Hikaru said to the small form but all it did was walk past them quickly, grab onto Chinami's waist, dig its face into it and mumbled again.

"It's nice to see you too. I haven't seen you since you went on that mission with Suzumu and Sumiko, of course I missed you." Chinami said to the small form as she placed her hand on its head.

"How do you always know what he's saying?" Shinju asked, still clutching onto Hikaru.

"My Dragon Slayer Magic gave me advanced senses and since I'm blind my senses have gotten sharper over the years, to compensate for my loss of sight."

"OH" Shinju said in understanding before letting go of Hikaru and looking down at Koi.

Koi was a small boy, about 11, who always mumbled so quietly that no one but Chinami has ever been able to hear him speak. Since Chinami was the only one that could hear the boy when he spoke, given that he always talked so quietly, he quickly became attached to the Dragon Slayer. He usually wore a black cape that covered his body, with the hood always up and covering his face. Underneath the cape was a long sleeved black shirt and pants; on his feet were black sandals that were covered by the cape, under the hood Koi has shaggy white hair and red eyes.

"Oh, Koi there you are, come on let's go play." Tora said to the boy as she appeared out of nowhere and grabbed onto his shoulder, pulling him away. He turned towards Chinami and waved goodbye, revealing a pale hand and a red guild mark on the underside of his wrist, as Tora dragged him away.

"That boy freaks me out sometimes." a female voice said in front of the group. Everyone turned to see Asuki, the guild's transformation mage. Asuki had skin so tan that it was almost golden and straight pitch black hair that fell to her mid back. She had on a yellow vest that was closed and reached her belly button, showing off her green guild mark that was on her right hip bone. Also she was wearing green capris pants and large brown boots, on her back was a small brown backpack that's one strap crossed over her chest.

"You joined the guild last year. You'll get used to it." Shinju said dully.

"Really? Cause you guys have known him for longer and you three girls screeched so loudly you almost broke my ear drum, Shorty." Asuki said annoyed as she rubbed her right ear.

"Shorty? I'm the only to gets to call her that, tiny chest." Yumi shouted at the girl.

"Tiny Chest? I may have a small chest but at least when I get older mine won't be all saggy, like yours and Shorty's." Asuki said with a smug smirk as she watched Yumi and Shinju turn red with rage and embarrassment.

"AT LEAST WITH US THERE'S SOMETHING TO GRAB HOLD OF, YOU BRAT!" The two infuriated mages yelled at once while they lunged at Asuki, only to be stopped by Chinami and Hikaru grabbing their heads and smashing them together.

"Asuki sorry about them." Chinami said to the girl, while Yumi and Shinju sat on the floor slightly dazed, rubbing their heads. All Asuki did was nod her head, turn away from the group and walk to the bar not saying a word, Asuki didn't socialize much with the other mages and mostly ignored them unless she was being talk to.

"She is so rude. I dislike her so much." Shinju said through clenched teeth while shaking slightly.

"Leave her alone she's newest to the guild. It's hard for new members because we've spent years together, and we all know each other well." Chinami said to the Shinju and Yumi slightly irritated with them.

"Chinami, you're the only one who likes her in the guild." Yumi muttered to the other girl.

"I like her." Hikaru announced.

"M-me too." Kukika whispered stepping closer to the group.

"We don't really know her that well but she seems like she's cool." Sorano said as she flew up and sat on top of Chinami's head.

"I agree with Sorano. She may have a bad attitude but she's new and still fitting into our crazy guild." Taki said to the two mages.

'Honestly Shinju, Yumi you should be a little bit nicer to Newbie." a male voice said from behind the group and they all turned to see Ren. Ren was a tall and muscular boy with dark green hair and eyes, along with a orange guild mark on his tan neck. He was wearing a black tank top with a white, short sleeved and opened over shirt. Also he had on tight grey pants with white sandals.

"You're only saying that because you have a crush on her." Yumi said teasingly, which caused Ren's entire body to blush deep red and him to stutter.

"I-I do not! E-even if I did s-she would never like me back. I mean she's cold to everyone and never even looks at me." Ren said sadly.

"Then why do you like that flat-chested brat!" Shinju asked loudly. In that moment Ren stopped blushing instantly and turn to Shinju.

'That's none of your business, and don't make fun of her ever." Ren growled out as he turned and walked away. Everyone was used to Ren's change in personality at a moment's notice, so him getting angry quickly didn't faze the group one bit.

"I will never get used to his spontaneously altering moods." a female voice said from behind them and they looked back to see two people. The first one, the one who spoke, was a tall girl with a small chest, silver hair and thick black glasses. She had on a dark blue sleeveless shirt along with black shorts and black fingerless gloves that reached her shoulders. The girl also had on short black boots. Her guild mark was blue and on the front of her neck. Beside her stood a taller boy with shaggy blond hair and light dark blue eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and long shorts along with black sandals; also he had on a black necklace. His guild mark was purple and on the back of his neck.

"What does that mean, Haruhi?" the blond man asked.

"It means I'll never get used to his sudden changes in mood, Jun." Haruhi said in annoyance. "Baka."

"OH." Jun said loudly before smiling goofily. "I get it." This caused Haruhi to face palm.

"H-Haruhi." Kukika suddenly stuttered to the taller girl. Haruhi responded to the girl after she dragged her hand off her face.

"Yeah."

"D-did you bring that book? I w-was hoping to read it."

"Oh, I knew I forgot something. I gave the book to Safire. SAFIRE." the girl shouted towards the bar. This caused the girl sitting at the counter, Safire, to turn around and look at the group, before quickly standing and walking over too them. She had long curly black hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a dark blue dress that reached her mid thigh in the front, and reached her knees in back. Safire also had on black combat boots and black leggings, with a hole cut in them. Her guild mark was dark pink and on the top of her thigh, was seen through the hole in her leggings.

"Yeah." Safire said softly once she reached them.

"I promised Kukika she could read that book I gave you. Are you done?" Sakura asked the slightly shorter girl.

"No. Sorry, I'll give it to you though if you want it."

"No that's al..." Kukika started only to be cut off by the bar doors being slammed open as two cloaked figures walked in, coming out of the rain storm that had started outside.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL US ABOUT THE GMG!" the shorter one of the two yelled out.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NEVER AT THE GUILD!" Shinju yelled back.

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH EXCUSE!" the person yelled back as they pulled off their cloak. Underneath the cloak was a girl with brown hair that was long, curly and messy. She had on a green bikini top with red cherries on it, overtop was a white see through shirt that's sleeves and bottom spread out slightly. Also she had on light brown shorts, with a dark pouch strapped to her thigh and brown boots. Her guild mark was a gold colour and was on the thigh opposite from the pouch.

"YES IT IS!" Shinju responded loudly back.

"NO IT'S NOT. Right Raiden." Madoka said turning to the other cloaked figure.

"I'm not getting involved." Raiden said before pulling off his cloak. He was tall with short blond hair that was very neat unlike his partners, and green eyes. Also he was wearing a tight white t-shirt that showed off his muscles, light brown cargo pants and dark brown boots. Raiden's guild mark was also gold and could slightly be seen on his right peck through his shirt.

"Come on Raiden." Madoka pouted up at her partner. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when a shadow appeared overtop of him and Madoka. They both looked up and jumped slightly in surprise at the man standing there.

"Excuse me." a very deep voice said lowly.

"Oh, hi Ken." Madoka said, waving slightly at the tall man before moving.

"Hi." Ken responded back. Ken was a very muscular man who was so tall that he towered over everyone else in the bar; he was bald and had a black guild mark on his left upper arm. He didn't have a shirt on and only wore black pants and boots. Just as he past, everyone noticed Emiko being lifted onto the bar, by her waist, by Haine.

"HEY, in about and hour the GMG will be starting and our guilds strongest members will be representing us. But until then... LET'S CELEBRATE!" Emiko shouted causing everyone guild member in the bar to cheer.

* * *

After celebrating with the guild the five mages and exceeds headed up to the hotel room each doing something else. Shinju was bored and doing handstands in the corner of the room, Hikaru sat on his bed while Kukika sat across from him drawing, Yumi sat on her bed braiding Sorano's wig while Taki sat beside the two with Chinami beside her, meditating. Shinju sighed in boredom before speaking.

"Hey Chinami."

"Yeah." Chinami said after a while.

"Are you hoping that you'll get to fight the other Dragon Slayers? Honestly I can't wait to see you fight, you always go off on you're own to train so I haven't seen you fight in a while."

"I don't really want to fight the other Dragon Slayers. My foster mother always told me that if I was to meet other Dragon Slayers raised by Dragons I should treat them like family. When my mom gave me my magic she told me that all Dragons are family and feel connected, even if they hate each other; and it's the same for Dragon Slayers." Chinami explained with her eyes still closed in meditation; while she was talking everyone turned towards her and their eyes all showed surprise.

"I had no idea it was like that. Having Dragon Slayer magic, I mean." Yumi mumbled before looking at the ceiling and going completely off topic. "Did the rain stop?"

"...By the way Chinami when you were reading the brail files you read Natsu Dragneel's file several times. Why?" Hikaru said, completely ignoring Yumi's question. After he said this Chinami smirked.

"I'll tell you later. It's time." Chinami said softly.

"Time for wha..." Shinju started only to be cut off the very loud chiming of the town bell signalling that it was midnight, the loud noise startled her making her lose balance and hit her head against the wall. "Owwww."

"Come on, Baka." Yumi yelled while grabbing Shinju by her foot and dragging her onto the balcony where the rest of the group had gathered. Shinju stood up and glared at Yumi when something in the sky caught her attention.

"Why is there a giant talking pumpkin head and body in the sky? That wasn't in the files, I would have remembered if it was." Shinju said, slightly panicked, while one of her eyes twitched. Every mage on the balcony looked, with jaws dropped, at the sky where a large 3D image of a pumpkin head and body was shown.

"What are you guys looking at, and what giant pumpkin head and body?" Chinami asked, not being able to see what was happening.

"Everyone in the guilds who have gathered together for the Grand Magic Games... Good morning" the hologram said loudly and enthusiastically.

"W-what was that voice?" Chinami asked quickly, before the pumpkin spoke again.

"Beginning now, we're going to take the 117 participating teams and have an elimination round to bring that number down to eight."

"Looks like we were right to assume that there would be an elimination round." Taki said from her spot on the balcony's railing.

"Every year the number of guilds gets larger and it seems that last year many people liked the idea of an elimination round. So once again there will only be eight teams competing in the official games. The elimination rules are simple!" the pumpkin said. All of a sudden the ground started to shake and the hotel started to move up closer to the sky.

"Oh god why!" Yumi shouted in despair as she fell to the floor, holding her mouth, trying not to throw up.

" T-the hotels transforming and i-it's not just ours." Kukika stuttered pointing to the other hotels that were also moving. Once again the 3D image started talking.

"All of you are going to race each other. The goal is the Games arena, Domus Flau. The first eight teams to arrive there will go on." Once he said this, wooden paths started to appear in front of the balcony. "You're free to use your magic. There are no restrictions. But remember; only the first eight teams to get to the goal will survive this round. However, all five members must arrive together or else it doesn't count! One more thing, we do not take responsibility for any lives lost in the box."

After saying this a large black box appeared over the city, as if it was invisible before. The pumpkin image then shouted enthusiastically once more.

"The Grand Magic Games elimination round! SEASON BOX... BEGIN!"

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update. I had some trouble with my writing program and I had to re-write the entire thing.  
**

**Also I want to say thanks to my friends **

**Bunnylover11: For the characters Raiden and Madoka.**

**Bookaddict221: For the character Safire and another one that comes later.**

**And Emma: For the character Asuki **

**Thanks to everyone that reads my story. It's nice to know that people like it.**

**Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Shinju, Yumi, Kukika and Hikaru quickly ran out onto the wooden path, not wasting anytime. Chinami was about to follow when she was stopped by a small voice.

"China-chan! Please be safe!" Sorano said tearfully, worried that her partner might get hurt.

"I thought you had more faith in me than that." Chinami said emotionless, standing on the railing, facing the path and not looking at the exceeds.

"I do! You're the strongest!" Sorano said quickly afraid that Chinami was upset with her now. Chinami turned around and faced the two exceeds giving them a comforting smile.

"Then trust me." she said before turning back around and running after the others. Sorano stood there looking at her partner, who was running quickly and catching up with the others, with tears in her eyes. Ever since Sorano had met Taki and Chinami she was always afraid that they would get hurt and she would lose them. So after hearing the part about how lives may be lost in the elimination round, she started panicking on the inside. As she stood there she started panicking more and more on the inside, but stopped when she felt a small fist smash down on top of her head.

"She will keep herself and the others safe. Stop worrying." Taki said while she twisted her fist on the other exceeds head.

"Sorry." Sorano sniffled wiping her wet eyes. Taki, after watching her, sighed then moved her paw to the side of Sorano's head and pulled her closer, to hug her

"They'll be fine. Baka."

* * *

After running off the end of the path the team found themselves on a large platform, that the large black box stood on. Hikaru stepped forward and started feel all along the shining wall, trying to find an entrance.

"How do we get in?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know there's no door. It's just a wall." Hikaru said, confused. At that moment Kukika noticed something from the corner of her eye and stepped past the others, looking closer. After staring at part of the wall for awhile, she then reached forward and touched it. Everyone stared wide eyed as part of the wall turned into green leaves and fell in a pile at Kukika's feet.

"W-what just happened?" Shinju asked, dumbfounded.

"Part of the wall turned into green... leaves." Yumi stated, confused.

"Kukika how...?" Hikaru asked.

"W-well that part of the wall looked different close up. I could see a leaf like pattern, and the announcer said that this elimination round was called Season's Box. So..." Kukika started.

"So you think that inside this box there might be things having to do with seasons." Chinami finished.

"Well, yeah." Kukika said.

"That's a good guess, we should probably get going." Hikaru stated as he walked forward into the box, followed by the others. Once inside, the gap in the wall slammed shut, causing them to jump and quickly turned towards the wall

"Ok this is creepy." Yumi said as she and the others looked in aw at the scene in front of them. Inside the box was larger than the outside and surrounding them was a large maze made up of bushes, which were so tall none of them mages could see over top. The sky was filled with dark clouds, making it look like it was about to rain.

"What is this?" Shinju asked.

"I think this might explain." Yumi said as she stepped towards the one large bush wall and took off the roll of paper that was hanging there. She then handed it to Hikaru, who unrolled it and read out loud.

"Dear mages. This is Season's Box. In this round of the games you will face a certain season, depending on what door you walked through. This box is enchanted so that it is larger inside and whatever door you walked though will give you a different season. Those who are reading this specific letter have walked through the spring door. So you will all face different spring obstacles and other teams that have walked through this door. Good Luck!"

"So on the walls were different doors and we walked through the spring door." Shinju stated.

"Yes." Hikaru responded.

"And people that walked through the winter, fall and summer doors basically go to a different dimension."

"In theory, yes."

"So we won't face any of the teams from those seasons."

"Yep."

"That sucks."

"Yep."

"Wow, this author has no good ideas."

"Ye... Wait what?"

"'sigh' never mind."

"Does anyone know what were supposed to do now?" Yumi asked.

"I-it looks like the spring obstacle is a large maze." Kukika mumbled.

"Oh, so we get the easy one." Shinju complained. As she said this, Yumi started to feel infuriated for no reason, which confused her.

"I think there all equally difficult. Otherwise it wouldn't be fair." Yumi hissed while glaring at Shinju.

"Why the hell are you mad at me I didn't do anything." Shinju hissed back, feeling rage fill her body.

"You just annoy the hell out of me."

"You guys and your constant fighting are the most annoying thing." Hikaru's head snapped to the side as her suddenly growled at the two girls.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Kukika screeched causing everyone to look at her in shock, surprised that the most peaceful out of them was angry enough to yell at them. Kukika then shook her head and held it as she whimpered. "What's happening? I don't... don't feel good."

"I think something's wrong. I feel really angry all of a sudden. Probable because I'm surrounded by idiots." Chinami mumbled as she glared and held her head, trying to block out whatever was causing her to be filled with such rage.

"I think I know what's wrong. It's Rage Sage." Yumi said clutching her head.

"What's Rage Sage?" Shinju asked as she too held her head, trying to block out what was making her so furious at the others.

"It's a type of magical plant. It causes those around it to feel angry for no reason. They become filled with rage and resentment. The Magic Counsel had almost all of them destroyed because they used to cause wars years ago." Yumi explained as she looked closely at the bushes that made up the wall of the maze. "Found it." Yumi said in relief as she quickly stepped forward, and gently touched a black rounded herb that hung from the bush.

"What does that have to do with spring and how do we stop it?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, Rage Sage only grow during spring and it's effects are cancelled out when you are aware of it. It shouldn't bother us from now on. If we hurt it though it's magic will effect again and be ten times worse. So everyone leave it alone." Yumi warned causing everyone to nod their heads in agreement.

"We should probably get moving and try to find a way out of this maze." Chinami said as she started to walk forward, with the others following her.

* * *

"Argh, why is this so hard, we keep running into dead ends. At this rate we won't even make eighth place." Shinju whined after half an hour of walking.

"Shorty's right this is taking to long." Yumi stated.

"Maybe we should just cut down all the bushes."

"NO, DON..." Yumi started to shout but was too late.

"Requip: Shadow Scythe." Shinju shouted as her hand glowed and a large, black double-bladed scythe appeared in her hand. She then twirled it in her hands once, before one of the blades glowed with black energy and she swung. The black energy flung off of her scythe and headed towards the one wall of the maze.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Yumi shouted as she dove for the ground. Hikaru quickly grabbed onto Kukika and pulled her to the ground, while covering her with his body. While Chinami did the same thing with Shinju, who's scythe had disappeared. As if in slow motion the black energy from the scythe bounced in between the walls over and over again.

"Nature God Slayer: Leaf Slicer." Yumi yelled as turned onto her back and her hand glowed green. Leafs then shot out of the green glow and sliced the black energy in half, making it disappear. The leafs then continued to fly towards the darkened sky before disappearing also.

"WHAT ARE YOU STUPID?" Yumi shouted after she pushed Chinami off of Shinju, grabbed onto her neck and started to shake her. "THOSE BUSHES ARE MAGIC RESISTANT. MAGIC BOUNCES RIGHT OFF OF THEM!"

Hikaru and Chinami quickly grabbed Yumi trying to pull her away, while Kukika grabbed her hands and tried to pry her hand from the Requip mage's throat.

"Stop we shouldn't b..." Hikaru started only to be cut off by Chinami slapping her hand over his mouth.

"Shh. Did you hear that?" Chinami whispered, causing them to stop what they were doing and freeze. The bushes had started to move, so the mages quickly stood up and formed a circle with all of their backs facing inward, as they got into fighting stances. All of a sudden something shot out of the bush and went straight for Kukika, who she was pushed out of the way by Chinami. Chinami took the blow and was thrown across the other mages, before she hit the ground far away, unconscious.

"CHINAMI!" They all shouted but didn't have time to worry. The four mages quickly looked at the thing that had hit her and saw a large green vine that was coming from the bush.

"What is that?" Shinju shouted as the vine dived down, she dodged it by diving to the side before rolling and standing.

"It's... Yumi started, but was cut off by another vine shooting out of the bush behind her and wrapping around her mouth; this was followed by another wrapping around her waist and lifting her into the air.

"Yumi!" Hikaru shouted as he spread his arm and shouted.

"Tattoo Formation: Sword!" as he said a black sword appeared in his hand, but before he could do anything a vine shot out and wrapped around his wrist. As the vine tightened around his arm and lifted him in to the air, his sword broke into a thousand pieces and disappeared. Just as Shinju was about to attack two more vines shot out from the bushes, one wrapped around Shinju's hands and pulled them together, before lifting her into the air. The other wrapped around Kukika's feet and pulled her into the air along with the others.

"What do we do?!" Shinju yelled.

"I don't know my magic isn't working." Hikaru shouted.

"Neither is mine." Shinju responded sounding panicked.

"Mmmmmmm!" Yumi tried speaking but was muffled by the vine wrapped around her mouth.

"This things intelligent. It cut off Yumi so s-she couldn't tell us what it was." Kukika yelled. As she started to struggle the vine tighten around her ankles, making her scream in pain. Once Kukika screamed Chinami's eyes snapped open and she quickly stood up, she then slowly walked towards where the vines were holding her friends, with her palms facing up.

"Chinami don't get to close, there might be more." Hikaru shouted to her but she continued to walking. Another vine then shot out and tried to hit her, but she jumped on top of it and leap high up, avoiding it. Several more vines then came from the bushes and started to speed at Chinami. She raised her arms above her as water appeared and surrounded them.

"WATER DRAGON SLAYER: WING SLASH." She shouted as she swung her hands down and the water was flung at the vines, destroying them. Chinami then landed on the ground and threw the same attack at the vines holding the other mages. Shinju, Yumi and Hikaru fell in a pile on the ground while Kukika flipped in the air and landed flat on her feet, once the vines disappeared. Kukika quickly helped Shinju to her feet, given that she was the one on top, and Hikaru quickly stood up and helped Yumi to her feet. Yumi started to screech but was still muffled by the vine wrapped around her mouth.

"Here let me help." Chinami said.

"Why? I kind of like her this way." Shinju laughed. Yumi in return glared at her while Hikaru hit her over the head, cutting of her laugh. Chinami stepped forward and grabbed onto part of the vine, pulling it away from Yumi's face. Her hand was then surrounded in water and she used it to cut off the peice of vine, causing it to fall away from Yumi's mouth.

"Thanks." Yumi mumbled.

"Yumi, what was that?" Hikaru asked.

"Those are Sleeping Snap Vines. When Shinju's attack hit the bushes it must have woken them up. They like to sleep but when there woken up they become violent. They're very intelligent and have the power to nullify magic once they have a hold of you. It's a good thing that Chinami wasn't hit, Water Magic is the only thing that can kill them." Yumi explained.

"Well, we'll have to avoid waking more up." Hikaru said as he glared at Shinju, who smiled weakly while laughed sheepishly. "Let's get going."

* * *

After walking around some more they had yet to find a way out of the maze and were becoming frustrated. Just as the group turned a corner Shinju stayed behind to re-tie her boot, when she heard a small rustle of leafs and felt like she was being watched. She slowly stood up and whipped her head toward the one wall when it moved, she did it several more times as other parts of the walls started to move. Shinju started to quickly walk after the others when something jumped out of the one wall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

When the other mages heard Shinju scream, they realized that she wasn't with them anymore. They quickly ran back the way they came and turned the corner, only to see something that made their jaws drop.

"What's happening?" Chinami asked. In front of them was Shinju, who was on the ground covered by hundreds of tiny moving bonsai trees, that had branch arms and legs.

"HELP ME." She screamed as several small trees hit her over and over again. The ones that weren't hitting Shinju stood in a large group around her and turned towards the team when they came around the corner. Shinju let out a screech as one of the trees pulled her hair, and with that the other trees attacked the mages. They all screamed as the trees jumped on them and started hitting them and pulling at their hair and clothes.

"LET GO." Hikaru yelled.

"TREE BRANCH DO SOMETHING." Shinju screeched as she summoned a sword to her hand and hit one of the trees off of her, but when that happened the tree split into two and came back at her.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Yumi yelled.

"PLEASE STOP. T-THAT IS NOT A PLACE YOU SHOULD TOUCHING." Kukika screamed.

"WELL THINK OF SOMETHING. ONE OF THEMS TRYING TO COP A FEILD WITH KUKIKA." Chinami shouted.

"I DON... WAIT. CHINAMI MAKE SOME WATER." Yumi screamed.

"WHAT?"

"JUST DO IT."

Chinami did what Yumi told her to do and she lifted her hand up in the air and said "Water Sprinkler." This caused a small stream of water to come from her hand and create a large puddle, away from the group. All of a sudden the small banzai trees ran off of the mages, and headed towards the puddle. The mages all stood back up, covered in scratches and bruises and looked at the group of banzai trees in confusion.

"What the hell just happened?" Shinju exclaimed.

"Those banzai trees are magic, they're able to move and they love to attack people. They're rare but they grow in large groups, and they love water. Also they split in two when their killed." Yumi explained.

"That's great, but why are they growing?" Shinju asked, sounding panicky, as they all watched several of banzai trees grow.

"Oh, I forgot about that part." Yumi said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. "We should probably run."

As she said this all five of the mages yelled in fear and ran as fast as they could, not paying attention to where they were going. The large trees started running after them quickly, while the ground shook under their weight. Yumi quickly turned around and put her hand up.

"Nature God Slayer: Vine Shield." Yumi yelled as her hand glowed green. Several vines shot out of the glow and twisted together making a large wall.

"That should hold them for a while." Yumi said as she and the others stopped and panted. Suddenly lighting flashed through the air and it started to rain, causing the banzai trees to grow even larger. "Or not. It usually rains in spring. We should run again."

"GOD I HATE YOU." Shinju yelled as she quickly ran after the rest of the team. They all looked back to see several banzai tree branch arms crash through the vine wall. This caused them to run even faster in fear. Kukika, who was in front of the group, suddenly tripped causing everyone else to trip over her too. They all rolled in a large ball down a long corridor before crashing through a small opening. Once they stood up, slightly dazed, they realized that they were in a large clearing, filled with cherry blossom trees. In the middle of the clearing was a large green glowing orb.

"What is that? It might be the end of the maze." Shinju panted.

"There's no way out. Other than the way we came which is filled with large angry banzai trees. If it's the end we might have to touch it." Hikaru said as he and the others walked towards the orb and stood in a circle around it.

"Who's going to go first?" Yumi asked as she and the others turned to look at the large trees coming at them.

"Let's do it together." Kukika suggested.

"Yeah, but get ready to fight if this doesn't do anything." Chinami cautioned. Just before they touched the orb they saw another team fighting off the bonsai trees. They then touched the orb and the blossoms on the cherry blossom trees fell to the ground and surrounded them, blocking their sight.

* * *

"What happened and where are we?" Shinju asked. After the cherry blossoms disappeared and they could see again, they all found themselves in a blue room with a black door on one of the walls.

"I don't know but I'm glad were out of there." Chinami said as she stepped forward, all of them stood in a circle looking at each other in relief.

"Congratulations!" a voice said from behind them as they all screamed and grabbed onto Chinami, who was in the middle, in fear. In front of them was the announcer from the beginning of the game.

"W-Why are you congratulating us?" Kukika asked quietly.

"Because you're the first team to make it to the end!" the pumpkin said.

"HUH!" They all exclaimed.

"What do you mean we're the first ones? We took forever." Yumi shouted.

"It seems this round is harder than last years. You are very lucky; you must have gotten some easy obstacles. But still congratulations your the first team of the GMG!" the announcer shouted excitedly. All five mages then looked at each other in shock before smiling.

* * *

**Sorry if the elimination round kind of sucks. **

**Please keep reading and Comment!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"WHAT!" the guild screamed excitedly; after the team had returned they found the guild awake and waiting to bombard them with questions. It had been an hour since they had made it back from the elimination round, and Hikaru had explained to them what had happened.

"Are you serious, you got first place? That's awesome, right Raiden." Madoka said excitedly and tiredly at the same time. Raiden just looked up at Madoka, who was on his back, and shook his head with a slight blush on his face. Raiden was in the middle of taking a slightly tipsy and very tired Madoka to their tent outside.

"That's preeeety coool." A very drunk Ren slurred. He had his arm flung overtop Asuki's shoulders, who was holding him up. "Right Newbieeee." Ren slurred as he pulled on Asuki's check, which caused her to slap him across the face.

"Don't touch me. You're lucky I'm helping you, Moody" Asuki grumbled. Ren, who had a bright red handprint on his face, nodded before going limp. As he went limp he fell and landed on top of Asuki, taking her down to the ground.

"Agh. Get off. Someone help." Asuki wheezed, as she was crushed by an unconscious and heavy Ren. He was suddenly lifted off of her by Ken, who flung Ren over his shoulder, before picking Asuki up by the hood of the yellow jacket she had put on earlier.

"Thanks." Asuki mumbled as Ken placed her on the ground, he in response nodded before turning back to the team.

"That's cool. You must have gotten some pretty easy enemies then." Sumiko said with a large smirk on her face.

"HEY. I resent that." Shinju grumbled before whispering. "Even if it is true."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you guys did great." Suzumu giggled as she stepped forward and gave the brooding Shinju a hug.

"Attention." Emiko said from beside Haine near the bar. "I think everyone should get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Master, where are Taki, Sorano and Koi?" Chinami questioned.

"And where's my little Tora?" Shinju asked.

"There up in you room. All of them wanted to stay up and wait, but Taki made them go to sleep when they nearly passed out, and these kids started a drinking game. They were resistant but when she said that they could sleep in your room, they went straight to bed." Emiko explained then yawned. "Excuse me I'm tired, good night." Once she finished, her and Haine walked to the exit of the bar and went upstairs. Chinami soon headed in the same direction.

"Where are you going?" Yumi asked.

"To sleep, as should you." Chinami mumbled before stumbling slightly. Hikaru came up behind her and lifted her up, knowing that when Chinami was tired she was very clumsy and would probably end up hurting herself.

"She's right. Night." Asuki said as she walked past the two and headed to the staircase. "Hey Ken. Can you take care of Moody?" Asuki asked to which she got a grunt in response from the giant, who followed behind her.

"G-good job you guys." Asuki whispered so softly, that only Chinami heard her, before leaving.

"Madoka's almost asleep. See you in the morning." Raiden said as he headed to the bar doors heading outside.

"Why do you guys always sleep outside?" Shinju asked.

"We prefer the outdoor, also Biia gets lonely."

"It's Chiia." Madoka grumbled.

"It's Biia."

"Chi..."

"Would you stop fighting over its name?" Shinju yelled annoyed. "It's a giant ass boar. I don't think it cares." Chiia/Biia was Madoka and Raiden's large pet boar; the two of them were always fighting a name for him, even though they've had him for years. It annoyed the guild a lot, but the two mages didn't seem to care.

"We care! But sorry we'll stop. Say goodnight Madoka." Raiden said.

"Goodnight Madoka." Madoka mumbled before she dropped her head onto Raiden's shoulder, snuggled close to his neck and fell asleep. Soon loud snores came from the girl as she started to drool on Raiden, before they both left.

"Hey, guys. Do you think that Madoka will ever find out that Raiden's hopelessly in love with her?" Yumi asked everyone.

"I do! Night, night." Suzumu shouted as Sumiko dragged her reluctant-to-sleep twin out the door and up the stairs.

"Hey guys." Jun said behind them, causing them to turn towards him. He stood with Haruhi slung over his shoulder. "Can Safire sleep in your room? I can only carry one person at once and I can't take my eyes off of Haruhi, while she's this drunk."

"Hey I don't need to be watched Jun." Haruhi giggled as she lifted up her hand and brought it down onto Jun's ass. All Jun did in response was laugh and continue carrying her out the door and up the stairs.

"I've got Chinami, Can you guys get Safire?" Hikaru asked as he shifted Chinami in his arms.

"Sure, I've got her." Shinju giggled as she walked over to and picked up a drunken Safire; lifted her over her shoulder.

"Your reeeeeeeeally strong, Shin-nee." Safire slurred and giggled with a bright red face.

"I know."

They all then headed up the stairs and once they got to their room they found Koi, Tora, and the exceeds inside, asleep on the beds; which were pushed together creating one large one. In the middle of the bed was Tora, dressed in pink polka dot pajamas', cuddling the two exceeds. Koi was in long black pajamas, across from Tora, with his arm around her.

"How adorable do they look, Hikaru?" Chinami murmured tiredly into Hikaru's chest.

"Very." Hikaru said with a smile, as he placed her next to Koi and kissed her on the forehead. "Night China-nee."

"Night Hikaru-kun." Chinami mumbled as she turned on her side and threw her arm overtop of the Koi, Sorano, Taki and Tora. All of the younger mages cuddled closer to her subconsciously, as she fell asleep with a big smile on her face. Hikaru stared at them and chuckled slightly, before taking off his vest and shirt and walking into the bathroom to take a shower, as the other mages walked in.

* * *

Early in the morning Chinami was soaking in the large tub, with Taki and Sorano, after healing the rest of her team, before they headed down for breakfast. Chinami raised her hand so that it was slightly over top of the water, skimming it slightly.

"Water Dragons: Healing Water." she said as she twitched her middle finger down towards the water, this caused a ripple to form and the water to glow. After gently placing her hand back down she slid into the glowing water, so that she was completely submerged.

"Taki, how long can Chinami breath underwater for? I've never really counted." Sorano asked from where she was floating in the water.

"Since she's a Water Dragon Slayer she can breathe underwater for a long time." Taki explained; just as Chinami came back up from under the water, with all of her injuries healed.

"Come on you two you need to be washed. We need to get downstairs soon." Chinami said as she grabbed the shampoo and covered Sorano in it.

"I hate shampoo!" Sorano complained.

"Deal with it, you kind of smell." Taki grumbled as she too was covered in shampoo by Chinami.

After they had all finished washing, Chinami and used her magic to dry herself and the exceeds, before grabbed a tight black tank top and pants, before helping Taki and Sorano dress. Sorano was in a red dress and long wig with her black glasses, while Taki was wearing what she usually wore.

Once they were finished in the hotel room and had headed downstairs, they could hear yelling coming from behind the closed bar door. Once they stepped inside Taki and Sorano sweatdropped as they looked at the scene in front of them. Shinju was wrapped in a green vine and hanging, upside down, from a beam on the roof while yelling at a smirking Yumi, who was sitting on the edge of one of the wooden tables with her one leg crossed over the other and her index finger pointing upward; controlling the vine. Chinami walked over to the wooden table, where several men sat staring at Yumi with heart filled eyes.

"Yumi, what are you doing? You should save your strength for today." Chinami said, completely ignoring the screaming requip mage.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU WORRIED ABOUT, ALL MY BLOODS RUSHING TO MY HEAD!" Shinju yelled to Chinami.

"I was seeing if I could replicate those vines we saw last night. They work, but they won't last long. Next I'm going to try out those banzai trees." Yumi said as she tilted her head over her shoulder, looking at the other mage.

"NO! DON'T LET HER DO IT. I SWEAR I WILL GET YOU BACK. NOW PUT ME DOWN YOU, BIG CHESTED FREAK OF NATURE!" Shinju yelled, infuriated and slightly panicky.

"Are you really scared of those tiny banzai trees? Lame!" Yumi laughed up at Shinju.

"I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE. KUKIKA SHIVERS EVERYTIME I'VE METIONED THEM THIS MORNING."

"Well, that's understandable. She got groped by one of them."

"JUST PUT ME DOWN!"

"Yumi-nee can you please put Shinju-nee down?" Tora asked as she came up behind the two.

"Fine, but only for you little one." Yumi said as she patted Tora on the head, before turning to Shinju and raising her arm. "Evaporate." As she said this, the vines disappeared in a puff of green smoke and Shinju fell from the tall roof, through the smoke, and landed on her head; all before she sat up and shook her head. Just as Shinju leapt at Yumi, Ken came up from behind her and caught her around the waist, not letting her attack the other mage.

"No." Ken said in his deep voice, as he held onto a flaring Shinju, who was still trying to get at the God Slayer. Yumi in return reached up and pulled down the bottom lid of her right eye, before sticking her tongue out at Shinju. Shinju's left eye then started to twitch as she turned red with rage.

"LET ME AT HER. LET ME AT HER!" Shinju yelled, struggling against Ken.

"Please don't be so loud." a small voice said in pain. Everyone watched as a ruffled and hung-over Safire walked past them, with her head hung down towards the ground; clutching it in pain. They continued to watch her as she shuffled past them towards a table behind the group; before sitting next to Kukika and Hikaru.

"Is she ok?" Shinju asked as she hung limply in Ken's arms.

"Let's go see." Yumi said as she grabbed Chinami and dragged her towards the table.

"Uh Ken, can you put me down now?" Shinju asked as she looked up at him.

"Sure." he said as he released her, allowing her to follow the others and sit at the table in between Chinami, who was beside Safire, and Yumi.

"Safire-chan, are you ok?" Shinju asked, but all she got in reply was a small whimper from the girl, who had laid her head on her folded arms, which were on the table top.

"Of course she's not ok." Asuki said as she came into the bar and sat down, slamming her glass onto the table, causing Safire to yelp in pain before she wept slightly. "Miss. sweet and innocent is experiencing her first hang over. She didn't even know she was drinking, Sumiko told her she was drinking juice but it was just fruity sake. Once she had one glass she kept ordering more and more, she almost won our little drinking competition."

"Poor Safire-chan." Kukika mumbled as she looked at Safire with pity. Kukika remember when Sumiko did the same thing to her, it was not a pleasant experience.

"Yeah, that's ruff. She did the same thing to me when I was 13." Hikaru said as he rubbed Safire's back comfortingly.

"Here let me help." Chinami said as she turned to Asuki and grabbed her drink.

"That's my water." Asuki complained as she stood and walked towards the bar, off to get a new drink knowing she wouldn't get hers back. Chinami placed her hand over the cup and water flew out, before surrounding her hand.

"Water Dragon's: Healing Water. Here this will make the hangover stop." Chinami said, as the water glowed; before she tilted Safire's head up, by her chin, and placed her hand onto Safire's forehead. Safire closed her eyes her eyes and sighed as the pain completely left her head, and Chinami's hand slid from her forehead.

"Thanks Chinami-nee. I should probably head upstairs to change before we leave soon." Safire said as stood up and headed up to her room.

"Why would we have to leave soon?" Shinju asked as the guild master and Haine walked up behind them.

"Are you all forgetting that you have to be getting ready for the GMG? You should all be at the arena getting prepared by now." Emiko said to the mages in front of her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Shinju said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Don't just sit there. GO." Haine demanded, and with that the mages quickly scattered from the table quickly and left with Sorano and Taki behind them.

* * *

A half hour later the group was at The Domus Flau and in a large gray bricked room, with a large wooden door. Inside the team was waiting and getting dressed, as the loud cheering coming from the arena echoed throughout the room.

"Yumi, I don't complement you much, but I must say these outfits fit us perfectly. I love them!" Shinju exclaimed as she stared down at her outfit.

"Of course, I made them to fit our different styles. For example look at Hikaru's clothes." Yumi explained and pointed to Hikaru.

Hikaru was wearing loose, black pants that were tucked into his black boots and were held up by white bandages; that wrapped around his waist and reached just under his navel. His upper half was completely bare, except for his black fingerless gloves.

"See, since Hikaru prefers to fight without a shirt I didn't give him one. Also with his beautiful and muscular body he might get some wanted attention." Yumi said as she nudged a slightly red faced Hikaru.

"With Shinju's outfit I made it look like her regular gothic look." Yumi explained as she gestured towards Shinju, who was in a thick strapped dress.

Shinju's dress was red and black stripped, which was tight around her waist before flaring out, reaching her mid thighs. She was also wearing tall red and black stripped socks, that reached her knees, and black combat boots that were tied up with red ribbon. She also had on short black flower lace gloves and around her neck was a black chocker with a red cross hanging from it. Her jet black hair was tied, with red ribbon, up into high two pigtails.

"Since red is a better color on her I changed up her regular colors. Also I found this when I was shopping last night and thought it would be great." Yumi said as she pulled out a red lace parasol with a black handle.

"Kawiiiiiii! I don't have one this color. It's perfect." Shinju exclaimed, as she snatched it out of Yumi's hand and fawned over it.

"There's also my outfit. Pretty isn't it." Yumi squealed. "I've been making it for weeks."

Yumi was dressed in a strapless and backless green dress, the skirt of it reached her knees and was white with green lace overtop. Wrapped around her waist, several times, was a vine; she also had thin vines crossing all the way up her leg, leaving her guild mark visible, and a pink colored flower bracelet that was around her right upper arm. Her light green hair was pulled over her shoulder and covered her right eye.

"Also there's Kukika's outfit, it's not her usual style but it fits her perfectly. Don't you think Kuki?"

Kukika was wearing a loose, light blue, long sleeved shirt that had no shoulders and hung loosely from her arms; it was also tied at her wrists with dark blue ribbon. She was also wearing tight black short shorts and large black boots, which stopped at her mid-calf, with tall blue socks. Around her neck was a gold necklace, with their guild mark on it, she also had on her black bag and a black head band, behind her bangs and long hair.

"T-thank you Yumi. I really like it." Kukika mumbled as she played with her necklace.

"And the great thing about it is it hides your flat chest." Yumi exclaimed, and Kukika blushed in embarrassment. "And finally Chinami your outfit fits you perfectly.

Chinami was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, which was tight and stopped just under her breasts, with a low neck line. Overtop of the shirt was a black vest, that stopped at her mid stomach and was un-zipped, with a large hood that was up and covering half of her face; her hair was tied into a tall ponytail and was hidden under the hood. Starting at her mid upper arm were red bell sleeves that stopped at the end of her middle finger, along with tight black pants, that fell slightly low, with tall black boots. Chinami also had on a black chocker necklace with an oval, water filled pendant hanging from it.

"It's nice but I feel slightly uncomfortable with the amount of chest I'm showing, and the pants are kind of low." Chinami said as she tried to lift up her shirt with no luck.

"But it fits you so well and I know how you like to show off your guild mark, so the shirt doesn't have a stomach. Also even though I hate to admit it you're slightly, very slightly, hotter than me and you might be able to distract some of the male mages."

"…That's it, I'm changing!"

"NO, don't... Come on just leave it, you look really nice. Also I know that you like to keep your hands covered and hide your eyes around new people. With that hood you can make the big reveal that you're blind in your first fight, and once they know your blind the other mages may think your weak; it's perfect." Yumi said excited. Chinami gave a sigh in acceptance and annoyance, knowing that she would not be able to change Yumi's mind. As Chinami shook her head she felt a small tug on her pant leg.

"China-chan can we sit with you guys instead of the guild?" Sorano asked as she latched onto Chinami's lower leg and hugged her.

"Sure, but if you're going to sit with us you'll have to head up now." Chinami said with a small chuckle.

"OK!" Sorano said excitedly as she let go of Chinami and ran over to Taki, dragging her out of the room quickly.

"Be careful you two." Chinami shouted after them.

"We will." Chinami heard Taki faintly say from down the hallway.

"Alright you guys ready for this." Chinami said as she stood in the doorway.

"We're ready." They all said in unison before leaving the room and closing the door, leaving their dressing room empty and silent.

* * *

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I've been taking a little break. **

**I've had writers block so I've been working on other things.**

**Sorry again.**

**Hope you favorite and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry that this took so long! **

**My great uncle had major surgery, I've been swamped with projects and my hamster died, so I haven't had much time to write.I hope to have the next chapter finished soon but it depends on how well I can write other characters fight scenes.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Hundreds of various colored balloons floated out of the large opened battle arena that was The Domus Flau. The Domus Flau's seats were filled with cheering spectators, creating a large sea of mixed colors.

In one of the viewing areas sat several members of Phoenix Talon; who all looked bored waiting for the games to begin. Haruhi was sitting on one of the benches reading a large book, while Jun had his head in her lap. Tora was curled up on the bench while she leaned into Koi's side, who was leaning on Ken's large arm. Raiden was leaning against the wall, keeping an eye on Madoka, who was sitting on the end of the bench talking to a jumpy Akira. Suzumu was holding Sumiko's arm, who was next to Asuki and Ren. Sain was sitting next to Yoshima, and had his hand on her pregnant belly, while they talked to Safire, who was on the other side of Yoshima. Haine and Emiko were leaning against the half stone wall, which acted as a railing, and looked out at the arena.

"Alright it's that time of year! The annual magic festival… The Grand Magic Games! In just a moment the curtain will rise on The Grand Magic Games. I'm your emcee, Chapati Rola, and next to me is former Council member, Yajima-san, who will provide commentary. And I'd like to introduce our guest for the day, the beautiful and ravishing member of the Sun Village, Flare Corona." Chapati announced through his silver microphone sitting on a desk in front of him, beside him was Yajima and beside Yajima was Flare.

"Thank you Chapati. It's nice to be back here under better terms." Flare said through her own silver microphone. She looked the exact same as she did in The Grand Magic Games last year.

"Flare is here to also provide commentary and to root for Fairy Tail, who saved her home The Sun Village about a year ago." Chapati added. "Now the players are about to take the field! Starting with the eighth-ranked team! Who are here to keep their title as the #1 guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail!"

"Finally it's beginning." Haruhi said as she slammed the large book that she was reading closed, and stood up along with everyone else.

"Koi and I can't see." Tora whined before she let out a squeak as Ken lifted her and Koi up to sit on the half wall. "Thank you, Ken." Tora smiled before grabbing onto Koi's arm, while Ken grunted in response.

As Fairy Tail's team emerged from the dark tunnel, into the large arena, the audience went berserk, yelling and screaming in excitement. Fairy Tail's team consisted of Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and Wendy Marvell. Each member of the Fairy Tail team was dressed the exact same way that they were in the beginning of the last Grand Magic Games.

"Will Fairy Tail be able to win once again and keep their spot as the #1 guild in Fiore?" Chapati announced. Meanwhile out on the field Fairy Tail was staring surprised at Fairy Tail's First Master Mavis. Mavis was once again sitting in front of the other members of Fairy Tail, who were watching from one of the viewing areas.

"What is First Master Mavis doing here again?!" Gray yelled shocked.

"I wanted to show my support for Fairy Tail! Don't worry only those wearing Fairy Tail's guild symbol can see me, just like last time." Mavis giggled as she swung her feet back and forth. "Hooray, Hooray! Fairy Tail." Everyone in Fairy Tail looked at Mavis in shock and aw once again, while on the field Natsu started to laugh loudly and Lucy and Wendy sweatdropped.

"Hooray! Hooray! Fairy Tail!" The rest of Fairy Tail cheered along, once they got over their shock of seeing Master Mavis.

"Now let's move onto the team that finished in seventh place!" Chapati yelled onto the mic. "In seventh place is the all-female guild, the dancing girls of the great deep, Mermaid Heel!"

A glow of blue came from the tunnel and made a wall which the members of Mermaid Heel walked through, one of them carrying the guilds flag. The team consisted of Kagura Mikazuchi, Beth Vanderwood, Araña Webb, Risely Law and Millianna. At that moment most of the male spectators whistle and whooped, while they gained hearts in their eyes, as they stared at the beautiful members of Mermaid Heel.

"Er-chan!" Millianna yelled as she ran forward and hugged Erza.

"It's nice to see you again Millianna." Erza laughed slightly while she hugged Millianna back.

"In sixth place are the bright blue wings in pitch dark, Blue Pegasus." Chapati announced as each member of team Blue Pegasus appeared in a bright spotlight. The members of the team were Ichiya Kotobuki, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm and Jenny Realight.

"Continuing with fifth place! The goddess of love and war, the holy destroyer… Lamia Scale!" Chapati yelled as puffs of different colored smoke appeared and Lamia Scales team came out onto the field. The team's members were Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia, Yuka Suzuki, Toby Horhorta and Chelia Blendy.

"Why did you come in fifth place?! You did worse than last year! Were you slacking off again?! I thought I told you kids not to hold back!" Lamia Scale's guild master, Obaba, yelled from the stands

"Sorry, Obaba-sama. I screwed up and wasn't looking were I w…" Chelia started only to be cut off when she tripped and fell to the ground. "Wendy!" Chelia yelled once she scrambled up and ran to Wendy.

"Chelia!" Wendy exclaimed happily as she and Chelia hugged each other before clasping their hands together.

"It's so good to see you again. Your hair is still short, I like it." Chelia said as she looked at Wendy's shoulder length hair.

"Thank you." Wendy giggled as she smiled at Chelia.

"Hey Lyon what are you doing?" Gray asked as he stepped up beside the two girls and looked at his fellow ice mage, who was scanning the crowd, looking distracted.

"…Nothing just looking for something." Lyon mumbled still looking at the crowd, before turning back to Gray. "Gray it's nice to see you again, it's been awhile." As soon as he finished, he quickly turned back towards the crowd, searching again.

"Am I the only one that thinks Lyon is acting different?" Lucy asked Gray, who was about to respond when he was cut off.

"I completely agree, Lucy." Hibiki said as he appeared beside Lucy and put his arm over her shoulder. "But then again I will agree to anything a beauty such as yourself asks."

"It's nice to see you too, Hibiki." Lucy grumbled as she pushed him away.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Lucy" Eve said as he appeared in front of Lucy and bent down on one knee.

"Just because I'm happy to see you, doesn't mean I missed you." Ren mumbled as he wrapped his arm around Lucy. This caused Lucy to huff in annoyance and sweatdrop.

"Aren't you married?" Lucy grumbled.

"Men, do not annoy this girl with the excellent parfum." Ichiya announced as the other male members of the Blue Pegasus team snapped to attention and stood in front of him yelling; "Yes Boss.". Ichiya then sniffed the air before appearing in front of Erza. "No one's parfum is more beautiful than yours Erza. I don't understand how you always exude an exquisite parfum." He said as sparkles appeared around him and Erza sweatdropped and turned pale, before backing away from him.

"You're not the only one who thinks he's acting different Lucy-san, all of Lamia Scale thinks so." Chelia said to Lucy.

"He's been different ever since he came back to the hotel yesterday. After he got back he was distracted and kept mumbling 'pretty pink' and 'adorable'." Yuka grumbled, looking at the searching Lyon.

"Adorable? ...Did Lyon maybe find a new love?" Chelia said with a small blush on her face.

"Who knows." Gray stated, looking at Lyon who was looking more and more disappointed, as he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Next up, finishing fourth in the elimination round… is quite a surprise! The first appearance of a guild, who got fourth place no less. The guild that strikes fast as lighting… Serpents Fang." Chapati yelled through his microphone, the arena then became deadly silent as everyone stared in anticipation at the tunnel that the guild would be appearing out of.

Slowly a purple cloud of gas puffed out into the arena, as 5 figures appeared in the smoke before walking out into the arena. The team consisted of two girls and three males, one of whom was carrying a large flag with the guild's guild mark on it. The guild's insignia was the silhouette of a large cobra head, that's mouth was open showing a large, sharp fang.

The first man was tall and muscular, with spiky purple hair that fell into his eyes and three metal earrings in his left ear. He was wearing a large dark purple scarf and a black over shirt that was short sleeved. All over top of a tight white t-shirt and black cargo pants, which were tucked into black combat boots. On the underside of his forearm was a purple guild symbol.

The second man was muscular and shorter than everyone else on the team. His skin was blue along with his hair, which was long and reached his shoulders. He was wearing a black vest without a shirt on underneath, tight purple pants and purple boots; also his forearms were covered with white bandages. On his right cheek was a black guild symbol.

The third man was tall and muscular but lanky with short black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a tight black suit, which had a thick black belt in the middle, with tight black boots that reached his knees; the top of the suit reached up to his mouth and covered it. Also on right hand was a bright red guild mark.

The first girl was short, with a medium chest, and had long red hair that reached her waist; with the top half in a high ponytail. She was in a strapless, black corset with a small black skirt, which had black and white checkered tights on underneath. On her feet were white high wedged sandals and around her neck was a long white tie. Her guild mark was purple on her pale, almost white, upper arm and at the corner of her mouth were long black lines making two long stitch patterns.

The second girl was tall with short black hair, in a bob cut with straight bangs, a small chest and brown eyes. She was in a black leather jacket, with a tight gray tank top on underneath, tight black jeans and black combat boots. Her guild mark was blue and on the right side of her neck.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Phoenix Talon**

"Wow, they look cool!" Tora said as she kicked her legs back and forth over the edge of the wall and gripped Koi's arm tighter. "But they kind of freak me out."

"Agreed." Suzumu said as she held onto her sister's arm before turning to Safire who was next to them. "What do you thi… Safire, are you alright you look pale?" At that point the guild members looked over to Safire who was indeed very pale; she was also shaking and had her hand over top of her mouth. Her eyes were filled with tears as she stared down at the arena.

"Safire child what's wrong?" Emiko asked as she gently touched Safire's arm. Instead of answering Safire's knees started to buckle and she slowly started to sink to the ground, only to be stopped by Sain and Haine who grabbed onto her elbows to keep her up.

"Safire what's wrong?" Haine asked with a concerned look on his usually emotionless face. "Tell us."

"N-Noir." Safire stuttered out as tears fell from her eyes.

"Noir? What's a… Noir?" Madoka asked confused.

"N-Noir isn't a what, s-she's that girl with the black hair o-on Serpents Fang team." Safire choked out through her tears.

"What did she upset you? ...I'll kick her ass!" Akira screeched, as she tried to leap into the arena only to be stopped by Raiden, Jun and Ren, who grabbed onto her waist.

"Are you fool or just a giant idiot?!" Asuki yelled before taking the book out of Haruhi's hands and hitting Akira over the head with it.

"That was really mean new girl." Akira sobbed as she laid her head on the half-wall and held it in pain.

"No she didn't upset me. I'm overreacting." Safire said as she rubbed her eyes with her fists.

"If you got this upset you have to tell us what's wrong, Sa-chan. That's what families are for, right?" Tora asked, but the question only seemed to upset Safire more, as more tears fell from her eyes.

"N-Noir's my Onee-san. I haven't seen her since I was six years old." Safire explained as Sain hugged her comfortingly and Haine rubbed her back soothingly.

"Onee-san!" the guild members exclaimed.

"You have a big sister?" Raiden asked surprised, to which Safire nodded into Sain's chest in response.

"Yeah, she ran a-away when she was nine and I was s-six. Mom and dad never told me why she ran away, but I know it was my fault." Safire sobbed. "S-She always hated."

"Why would she hate you?" Yoshima asked as she rubbed Safire's arm.

"I-I never knew." Safire said as she moved from Sain's hug and turned back to the arena. "But let's forget about it please. Were her to cheer on our family members so let's do that." Everyone wanted to continue but they knew that talking about it would only make her more upset, so they all turned back to the arena.

"Alright next up in third place is the team you loved last year, the fast, the strong and the incredible Fairy Tail Team B." Chapati announced in excitement, as the Fairy Tail's guild mark made of lighting appeared and the members of Fairy Tail's Team B emerged from it, as the crowd erupted into cheers. The team consisted of Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockstar and Cana. The Fairy Tail members on the field turned pale and their jaws dropped.

"You've got to be kidding!" Natsu yelled in rage. "Why didn't tell us there were two Fairy Tail teams again, you old geezer?!" And all Master Makarov did was cackle in response at the angry mage.

"We shouldn't be so surprised after what happened last year." Gray grumbled in response.

"Hey, Erza, "Mystogen" came to support you by the way." Cana winked.

"Jellal? What is he doing here?" Erza asked ignoring Cana's suggestive wink.

"Meredy insisted on coming and Jellal had to stay with her." Laxus whispered to Erza.

"Good, then I demand to fight him later!" Natsu yelled before turning to Laxus and Gajeel. "You bastards, when we fight I'm going to kick your asses!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, eighth place. Gi-hi." Gajeel smirked at Natsu, who tried to jump at him, but was stopped when Erza smashed her hand down onto his shoulder.

"Where's Meredy and Jellal?" Wendy whispered to Laxus.

"They disguised themselves and are sitting with the rest of your guild." Laxus explained pointing to where Fairy Tail was sitting. Waving from the stands beside Makarov was 'Mystogen', and tall girl with long brown hair, a large chest and a white shirt with brown shorts; the girl was a disguised Meredy and Mystogen was a disguised Jellal.

Meanwhile up in Phoenix Talon's viewing area Master Emiko pulled Haruhi and Akira towards her.

"Does the team know who that Mystogen really is, the one in the stands?" Emiko asked.

"Yes, Master. We put everything they would need to know in the files. They'll need to know if Cana is later swapped out with him." Haruhi responded.

"Yep, we did intense research. Fairy Tail isn't as sneaky as they believe." Akira said quickly.

"Good. Now I told the team this and I'm going to tell you; you are not to tell anyone about who Mystogen really is. There could be bad consequences for Fairy Tail if anyone were to find out, alright." Emiko said to which the two girls replied with 'Yes Master'.

"Now we have two more teams left, in second place is going to be a shocker to you all. In second place we have the guild that lost their title as the #1 guild in Fiore last year. The strong and the fierce, Sabertooth!" Chapati yelled through the microphone. His announcement was met with silence and shock as Sabertooth entered the arena; the team consisted of Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Rufus Lore, Orga Nanagear and Yukino Aguria. Sabertooth alone with every other mage on the field looked shocked.

"What! If Fairy Tail or Sabertooth didn't get first place, then who did?!" Flare exclaimed through her microphone.

"What is this, who else could have gotten first place?" Lucy asked.

"Do you think it's Quatro Puppy? Or does Fairy Tail have a third team?" Yukino asked as she came over to Lucy, with Sting following closely behind.

"Natsu-san it's good to see you again!" Sting exclaimed happily with a large toothy smile on his face, he was about to continue when he was cut off by a yell from the crowd.

"It's Quatro Cerberus not Puppy! And we didn't make it past the elimination round." A man yelled from the crowd, causing the mages to look over and see the members of Quatro Cerberus's in the crowd.

"If it's not Quatro Puppy then who is it?" Lector asked from his spot next to Frosch in the area where team Sabertooth would be sitting during the games.

"Fro don't know." Frosch said.

"Finally, number one in the elimination round is… another surprise! This is the first appearance of this guild. This guild is not well known but their members are rumored to be more beautiful than even Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail." Chapati announced.

"That's not possible. No is more beautiful than the members of Blue Pegasus." Jenny protested.

"That's totally true we are the most beautiful!" Suzumu said to the guild.

"That's not true sis." Sumiko mumbled to her sister.

"Yes it is! Hey, did you give the team that shadow ball?" Suzumu asked.

"What shadow ball?" Madoka inquired.

"Using my magic I gave the team a way to make their entrance more interesting. The shadow ball will create a shadow hiding them till their entrance ends." Sumiko explained.

"Coooooool! Can I have one? It's important!" Madoka exclaimed to the twins only to get a no in response, before turning to Raiden. "Raiden can I have one?"

"No. Watch." Raiden said without looking at her, knowing that if he did he wouldn't be able to resist her puppy dog eyes.

"The beautiful, the graceful, the strong… Phoenix Talon." Chapati yelled and every person in the arena leaned forward in anticipation.

"That smell. It's the scent that was on those exceeds last night. Their guild has a Dragon Slayer!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Really! I can't wait to meet him." Wendy said excitedly.

As soon as she said this a large stream of water shot out of the opening that Phoenix Talon who be appearing out of. The stream then created the shape of a large phoenix with its wings spread out wide, before it froze, completely solid, and the members of Phoenix Talon walked out of the tunnel. As they stood under the phoenix, their bodies covered by shadows, the shape exploded and small ice shards fell to the ground; evaporating before they hit the team. The shadow then disappeared and the members of team Phoenix Talon could be seen by the crowd. Once the crowd saw them they erupted into cheers and whistling, and many of the spectator's eyes filled with hearts, while some of them even swooned.

On the field team Phoenix Talon stood in a line, Shinju was on one end with Yumi next to her; beside her was Hikaru, with Kukika in between him and Chinami. Yumi had turned to the live lacrima camera facing Phoenix Talon and waggled her fingers at it, while giving the crowd a smoldering look, which caused many of the male audience members to faint. Shinju rolled her eyes at Yumi before giggling and waving to the crowd with a large smile on her face. Hikaru stood there scanning the other mages in the arena, while Chinami had her hand on her hip and stood there with her hood still covering her face. Meanwhile Kukika was staring, transfixed, at Lyon with a large blush on her face.

A second later Lyon finally took his eyes off the audience, looking very disappointed before he saw Kukika and his face brightened with a goofy grin on his face. Then, as he realized that he was staring, his entire face turned red but he continued to stare, transfixed. Kukika's face turned even redder as she met his eyes and she was about to take a step forward, before Chinami grabbed her sleeve to stop her.

"Don't." Chinami mumbled so only Kukika could hear her. Kukika's eyes widened as she realized what she was about to subconsciously do, and she quickly snapped her head towards the ground in front of Hikaru. Every member of Phoenix Talon's team noticed Kukika's action out of the corner of their eyes, but didn't say or do anything; but Shinju and Yumi stored the moment away in their memory to tease her with later. Every mage on the field noticed the moment between the two mages, and watched as Lyon deflated when Kukika looked away suddenly.

"Wow! It looks like the rumors where true and what's that…" Chapati yelled before pausing and leaning forward slightly. "Are those exceeds in Phoenix Talon's team area!?"

At that point many spectators and mages looked over to Phoenix Talon's team area and saw the two exceeds sitting on top of the half wall. Taki sat there blank faced staring into the arena and Sorano was wide eyed, scared of all the eyes on her, with a fish vertically in her mouth.

"Does that mean Phoenix Talon has two Dragon Slayers?" Flare asked through her microphone, which caused an excited murmur to break out through the crowd.

"Really?" Yukino asked Rogue as she dragged Sting back to their team.

"Yes one of them is a Dragon Slayer but I can't tell which one; their scents are all mixed together. And even though there are two exceeds I can only smell one Dragon scent." Rogue explained as he watched Phoenix Talon closely, with narrowed eyes.

"Rogue's right. I can smell the scent of a Dragon Slayer raised by a Dragon, but I can't tell who it is." Sting said, looking intently at team Phoenix Talon.

"They really can't tell?" Kukika whispered quietly to Chinami.

"No. We spend so much time together that my scent has rubbed off on you guys." Chinami said, speaking quietly so that no one, not even those with advanced hearing, could hear her. "They'll figure it out eventually."

"Interesting. Chinami they said you smell like a Dragon, why?" Kukika whispered.

"Since I was raised by a dragon who also gave me my magic I smell like her it's that same with those like me." Chinami said quietly.

"I guess that explains why Natsu Dragneel said Sorano, Taki and I smelled like a Dragon. Damn bastard better keep his nose away from you guys." Hikaru grumbled.

"What?" Shinju questioned quietly to Yumi who just shrugged in response.

"And now all the teams are here, but what are your impressions, Yajima-san?" Chapati asked.

"I envy there youth." Yajima responded.

"That's not what I meant… Okay, everyone, you've waited long enough. I'm going to announce the program of the Grand Magic Games!" One Chapati said this the arena ground shook and a large stone slab shot up from underneath the sand. On the slab of stone was filled with large writing; it listed off the days and beside them were several question marks. Day one said Search and beside that was battle.

"For the competition part, each team can select one of their members to take part." Chapati announced. "The battle part has changed since last year, it will all be randomized. For the battle part a randomizer will pick two guild names, and then the randomizer will choose the two mages that will be battling against each other."

"So the battles are all random?" Lucy questioned.

"It seems so. Like last year if you partake in the competition, and exhaust your magic during, you could be forced into battle right after." Erza said.

"That hardly seems fair." Shinju grumbled.

"Agreed." Hikaru responded with narrowed eyes.

"The rules for the battle part are simple. As you can see, the teams face off against each other, with the winning team receiving 10 points and the losing team getting 0 points. In the case of a tie, both teams receive five points. And now the Grand Magic Games' opening game! Let's begin "Search"!" Chapati announced, which was met by mumbles in the crowd.

"What's Search?" a girl in the audience asked.

"One person from each team will compete. I'll explain the rules of the game after all the players are on the field."

"Let me check out the first one!" Beth Vanderwood said to her team mates.

"The first person to step up is Beth Vanderwood from Mermaid Heel." Chapati announced

"Osumu you take this one, don't fail us." The man from Serpents Fang with the purple scarf said to the small blue man.

"Understood, Michio." Osumu said.

"Wait!" the black haired girl from Serpents Fang, Noir, said as Osamu walked out onto the field. "Who said you were in charge Michio."

"Who else would be able to lead us besides Michio-sama." The red haired girl hissed at Noir.

"Honestly I think anyone would be better than him, Hotaru." Noir smirked.

"Why you little… Toshi let me go!" Hotaru yelled once the man in the black suit grabbed her arm to keep her from attacking Noir.

"Hotaru settle." Michio said staring at the field, which caused the girl to stop her struggling and just stand next to him.

"OK." Hotaru sighed dreamily.

"Next up from Serpents Fang is Osamu." Chapati yelled through his microphone.

"I'll take care of this." Eve said stepping forward.

"Eve-kun is our first person!" the Blue Pegasus team chanted.

"Eve has been called out! From Blue Pegasus, Eve Tearm." Chapati announced.

"I'll do it. The singing of the birds is pleasant today." Rufus said tipping his hat forward.

"From Sabertooth is the minstrel who sings to the red moon, Rufus!" Chapati announced.

"We should probably go with Lyon but he isn't paying attention." Chelia mumbled staring intently at Lyon, who had gone back to staring at Kukika.

"I'll do it then." Yuka said as he stepped forward.

"From Lamia Scale, Yuka Suzuki!" Chapati yelled.

"I'll handle this one." Wendy said stepping forward.

"From Fairy Tail A Team, Wendy Marvell!"

"This one is mine." Cana slurred.

"If you lose this for us you drunk there'll be hell to pay." Gajeel yelled from behind her.

"From Fairy Tail A Team, Cana Alberona!" Chapati announced.

"Which one of us should do it?" Kukika asked Hikaru, who was about to respond but was cut off.

"I want to. Can I Chinami?" Yumi said which caused the rest of the team, except for Chinami, to look over. Chinami stood there for a few seconds before nodding her head yes.

"Finally from Phoenix Talon, Yumi Hayashi!" Chapati announced, as Yumi stepped up into the line that the other participants had formed. Most of the males in the crowd went crazy, cheering, when Yumi turned to the lacrima camera and blew a kiss

"All of the participating players from the eight teams are set! And now for the rules of the opening game "Search!" Chapati announced.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the crowd.**

A cloaked man sat in one of the closest rows of seats staring intently at the Dragon Slayers on the field.

"Perfect." The man smirked, before chuckling. "The time is near and we finally have enough first and third generation Dragon Slayers, for the plan!"

* * *

**'Phew' Done. This is by far my longest chapter. The next one will have more action.**

**By the way I may add some new characters so if you have any OC ideas, I could use them.**

**If anyone has an idea for competitions it would be greatly appreciated.**

**This competition "Search" may be the same as "Hidden" I had a different idea for it but I realized that it wouldn't work very well. I might not make it the same, I haven't figured it out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"The first competition, of The Grand Magic, "Search" is about to begin." Chapati announced. "The participants from the eight teams are set! The first competitor to step up is Beth Vanderwood from Mermaid Heel. Then Serpents Fang's Osumu! Blue Pegasus's Eve Tearm! Rufus Lore from Sabertooth! From Lamia Scale, Yuka Suzuki! Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail's Team A! Fairy Tail's Team B member, Cana Alberona! And from Phoenix Talon, Yumi Hayashi! And now the rules of the opening game "Search".

"Participants for the first competition step forward." The king dressed as Mato said, as he stood in the middle of the field.

"Have fun. Hope you don't mess up in front of everyone." Shinju whispered to Yumi before following the rest of the team out of the field, while Yumi glared at her.

"Don't listen to her you'll do fine." Hikaru said to Yumi before following the others.

_"__Oh I know." _Yumi thought as she smirked and stepped forward along with the other mages.

"We're about to start! I'm not even sure what kind of competition "Search" is. Yajima-san, is there any players you think we should pay attention to especially." Chapati announced.

"Fairy Tail's Cana and Wendy are probably the crowd favorites, but that girl from Phoenix Talon seems interesting." Yajima said.

"What about you Flare-san?" Chapati asked.

"I'm rooting for Fairy Tail today." Flare answered. "I also agree with Yajima-san that the girl from Phoenix Talon seems interesting, along with the man from Serpents Fang."

"I have two question." Osamu said loudly causing the seven competitors and Mato to look at him. "My first one is what the hell are you?" He asked looking at Mato who jumped slightly.

"Someone asks that every year, we only just found out last year. He is Toma E. Fiore." Eve explained.

"You're kidding! You mean this pumpkin face is the king of Fiore." Osamu said shocked, before suddenly looking nervous. "Sorry." He mumbled while bowing to Mato, who waved his hands back and forth, before straightening and speaking again. "My second question is what the hell is with the two Fairy Tail teams; it's not fair in competitions if they team up; even if they are just two weak girls who stand no chance at winning." Osamu smirked.

"What did you say!" Cana growled at the blue skinned man while glaring at him.

"I said you weak girls like you have no chance at winning!" Osamu hissed back smashing his head against Cana's and glaring in response.

"As entertaining as this is I think that's enough." Yumi chuckled causing everyone to turn and look at her. "They may seem weak to you but they have powerful magic. I myself know a Dragon Slayer so I know how powerful Dragon Slayer magic is and her card magic is pretty useful, especially since she is the daughter of the famous Gildarts; so you shouldn't underestimate your opponent. Besides it doesn't matter if they team up."

"You hear that it seems that there is a Dragon Slayer in the Phoenix Talon guild!" Chapati yelled through his microphone, causing an excited murmur to pass through the crowd.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter if we team up?" Wendy asked the tall mage.

"It doesn't matter because even if you and… no… even if all of you team up, I'm still going to win." Yumi smirked.

"If memory serves you said not to underestimate your opponent; maybe you should take your own advice." Rufus said.

"I agree. I don't think you know what we're all capable of." Yuka uttered to her.

"I know exactly what you're all capable of." Yumi laughed while looking smugly at the other mages. "And because I know what you're all capable I'm not underestimating you at all."

"It kind of seems that you are." Beth said to the green haired mage.

"Then how about we start this game so that you can attempt and fail to prove me wrong?" Yumi smirked.

_"__They think I don't know what they can do but their wrong. Contrary to the teams belief I actually read everything in those files and memorized most of the other mages skills and weaknesses. Thanks to my luck the mages I remember information about the most, are right here on this field, it's why I asked Chinami to let me do this. I know how to defeat these mages should we face off against one another."_ Yumi thought to herself.

"Let's begin, Field Open!" Mato yelled doing a slight dance. Suddenly a blue glow appeared on the ground and slowly moved upward, creating dozens of buildings of various size and color. Yumi jumped in surprise as she scanned her surroundings, noticing that the other mages were all cut off from her and each other by the town.

"Why does this look so familiar?" Beth mumbled to herself looking around.

"It's the same as last year." Eve said as he started walking forward, scanning his surroundings.

* * *

"That's pretty impressive magic. I wonder what kind it is." Taki whispered in the stands.

"This seems familiar; I think that Blue Pegasus member was right. It's the same town from the last Games." Hikaru said to the rest of the team. Hikaru was leaning against the half cement wall, with his one hand holding his head up, while Kukika stood next to him looking at the town nervously. Shinju was sitting on the wall with her feet hanging over the edge, and Chinami was leaning against the wall looking the opposite wall instead of the arena.

"What do you think Search is?" Kukika asked Shinju and Hikaru.

"Who knows." Shinju responded looking at the arena boredly.

* * *

"Everyone's gone, we're all are separated. I guess that's why it's called Search." Yumi mumbled to herself, with a smirk.

"Everyone please enjoy what's going on in the town via Lacrima Vision." Chapati announced as several screens appeared show the mages as they walked around the town. "The eight participants don't know what the others are doing. The rules of "Search" are simple. Each person is both the hider and seeker! Find each other in this town! You can use any kind of magic. Then deliver one blow! It doesn't matter if you do any damage. The person who attacks gets one point."

"Seriously, it's the exact same as last year. Next there going to be telling us there are clones of us two." Yumi grumbled. As soon as Yumi said this all around the streets of the fake town started to glow blue. When the blue finally faded away many copies of the eight mages appeared.

_"__I was kidding. I didn't think it was the exact same as before. This is ridiculous! It also isn't very fair given that some of these mages have already gone through this competition. That pretty boy from Blue Pegasus, that hillbilly from Mermaid Heel, and that annoying memory make mage from Sabertooth, all have an advantage. This may be tougher than I thought, what a pain!"_ Yumi thought irritated.

* * *

"This isn't good Yumi may be at a disadvantage here." Kukika mumbled.

"Don't worry." Shinju said from beside her, with her bangs covering her eyes, causing Kukika to look at her slightly surprised. "Have more faith in Tree Root. She is one of our strongest mages and the Master wouldn't have picked her if she was going to lose in the first round." She said while lifting her head, so her eyes weren't covered, and smirked. "Yumi will be fine."

"… Who knew you would be the one to have the most faith in her." Hikaru smirked at her.

"SHUT UP!" Shinju yelled at him before turning her face to the side and pouting.

* * *

"These are copies of everyone. If you attack a copy, you lose a point. Now let's begin." Chapati announced as a gong was hit and the signal bell echoed through the arena.

"These are really accurate." Yumi mumbled, with her hand on her chin, as she looked closely at a copy of herself. She walked around the copy looking closely before stopping in behind it and going pale.

"What's wrong with Yumi she doesn't look to good?" Hikaru said slightly worried.

Yumi stood there for a few more second before she spoke. "… Is my butt really that big?" Yumi mumbled, with her mouth dropped slightly and a worried look on her face.

"That's what she's worried about!" Shinju yelled, while the rest of the team sweatdropped.

"When the player attacks copy or is attacked the player restarts ten seconds later in a different area and they lose a point. As long as it's in the time limit it's possible for the players to restart any number of times. The time limit is 30 minutes and the team at the end with the most points will be in first place." Chapati announced.

"If this is just a repeat of the competition last year why does he have to explain it?" Yumi mumbled, irritated with all the talking Chapati was doing. All of a sudden Yumi noticed something out of the corner of her eye and dove to the side, narrowly missing a red glowing card heading towards her. Quickly Yumi scrambled to her feet and scanned her surroundings, trying to find the source of the attack.

_"__That could only belong to one person, Fairy Tail Team B's Cana. She's the only one who uses card magic; at least I think I don't know the magic of that Serpent's Fang guy, I can't read him. But that doesn't matter I have to stay focused."_ Yumi thought, keeping her eye out. _"__I don't see her she's hiding in the clones. Wait a minute! These clones don't move… maybe… I have to try. It should work especially since I think she was drunk when she came out."_

Yumi crouched over the ground before placing her palm on it. "Root Growth, Underground." She whispered as her hand and the ground started to glow green. The green glow stretched on the ground in between the legs of the clones and filled the entire street.

"What's happening? What kind of magic is this?" Chapati yelled through his microphone.

"Hey Chap… Whatever you name is! Shut up and watch!" Yumi screeched, still looking forward. "Time to shake things up, little ones." Yumi mumbled, as the ground started to shake. As the ground shook all the copies stood still, unfortunately Cana wasn't so lucky and lost her balance, showing where she was hidden.

"Good job my babies." Yumi said with a fawn smile, as the glow disappeared and she stood up. Across from her Cana stumbled to her feet and swayed slightly.

"What was that?" Cana laughed drunkenly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"… How much alcohol have you had?" Yumi mumbled, while she sweatdropped.

"Just one… two… four… a lot of barrels." Cana laughed, trying to count with her fingers, with a blush on her face.

"B-barrels, what the hell is wrong with you! And who drinks this early in the morning." Yumi screamed, before she heard an angry yell from the stands.

"What the hell! You better not lose you drunk!" Gajeel yelled. Cana in response looked at him for a second, before shaking her head and turning back to Yumi, now looking less drunk.

"You didn't answer my question." Cana said.

"Why do you all of a sudden look sober?" Yumi asked before explaining. "I use Nature Magic, what I just did was make tree roots grow underneath the ground, and move a small amount, back and forth. What that did was send vibrations through the ground, making it shake and causing you to fall over." Yumi said before her hand shot out and she flicked it up, this caused one of the tree roots to break through the ground and head straight for Cana. Cana quickly pulled out a card and threw it at the root, as soon as the two made contact the card and the root exploded.

_"__She's got quick reflexes."_ Yumi thought.

"Look what I found. Sand Blast." A male chucked, just as someone came up behind Cana. Cana quickly turned around to face Osamu, who had appeared behind her, but as soon as she turned she was hit in the stomach by a blast of sand and was thrown backward.

"Damn it." Cana hissed as she hit the ground and disappeared in a flash of blue.

"Just like I said in the beginning those weak girls don't stand a chance." Osumu smirked at Yumi, who looked really bored.

"Wait, are you saying that all girls are weak or just those two girls from Fairy Tail?" Yumi asked.

"All girls in general are weak. Males are much more superior." As he said this the females in the crowd booed him.

"Ah… Is that attitude why you don't have a girlfriend, or is it your personality. No wait I got it's the blue skin; I got to say, now that I look at it, it is a major turn off."

"… Are you trying to make me angry?" Osumu hissed as his one eye twitched in annoyance.

"Ah no… I-I'm just trying to distract you." Yumi said, pointing behind him. Osamu quickly snapped his head around ready to fight off what was coming, but after at least a minute of waiting he turned around.

"What are you talking ab…" Osamu started but was cut off when he turned around and was met with Yumi's fist in his face. The man stood there in shock with Yumi's fist smashed into his face.

"Don't insult women kind, because honestly all of the girl mages here could beat you up without even using magic. So why don't you shut your face." Yumi hissed, as she put her fist down and Osamu fell to the ground. The female population of the crowd erupted into cheers as soon as he hit the ground.

"I'm going to get you back you sl…" He started but was cut off again when Yumi stomped down onto his stomach, before he disappeared in blue.

"Jackass." Yumi mumbled before walking away.

"Wow you really shouldn't call women inferior to men in front of Yumi Hayashi. She just defeated Osamu without using any magic at all; giving Phoenix Talon one point and taking away a point from Serpents Fang." Chapati announced.

"That bastard needs to be taught not to mess with any female mage." Flare said through her microphone as she glared murderously at the arena, causing Chapati and Yajima to shuffle there chairs away from her slightly.

* * *

**Later**

"What is this?" Yumi mumbled as she put out her hand and a snowflake landed on her warm palm, melting instantly. She looked down as the vine around her waist tightened trying to stay warm. "It's ok." Yumi mumbled as she rubbed the vine.

"It looks like Eve is using the same strategy as last year. Making it cold enough to see the breaths from the none copies." Chapati announced.

_"__The breath of the non-copies. I don't remember that from the files. I probably should have paid more attention."_ Yumi thought with a sweatdrop.

"It seems I've found someone. I hate to hurt a beautiful girl such as yourself, but I will win. " A voice said from behind her. Yumi turned to see Eve standing right behind her; she jumped just in time to miss a blast of snow.

"Maybe if you didn't talk just now, you would have had the element of surprise." Yumi said as she landed far away from the snow mage. "Sorry but you're not going to hurt me handsome. Now do you think you could stop with the snow, the cold's making my plants uncomfortable." As she said this she grabbed the vine from around her waist, and pulled it off. She then snapped it at Eve, narrowly missing him as he jumped backwards avoiding the blow.

"Nice try." Eve said, as he landed a safe distance away.

"Damn I missed. I'll just have to try again." Yumi hissed, before wrapping the vine around her waist and dashing forward. As she reached him she attempted to throw a punch at his face but he dodged, but before he could jump away to get a good attack in Yumi stuck. "Leaf Slicer." She yelled as green leafs shot from her hands and headed straight for Eve.

"It seems that Phoenix Talon may have another point, but wait." Chapati announced.

"Blizzard." Eve said as he twisted his body and a large blast of snow shot from his hands. The snow swept the leafs away from Eve and towards Yumi. Quickly Yumi raised her hand up and made her leafs disappear. Unfortunately, even though the leafs were gone, the snow was still heading for her.

"Crap." Yumi whispered as she jumped out of the way. Even though Yumi was fast she didn't dodge fast enough and the snow hit her, knocking her to the ground. As Yumi's entire vision filled with blue light, she was forced to close her eyes from the blinding glow and when she opened them again, she was in a completely different area of the city.

"Oh no it looks like Phoenix Talon has lost there single point, leaving them at zero. And what's this it seems Eve has hit three other targets" Chapati said through her microphone.

* * *

"Ah, dammit. I knew she would mess up!" Shinju yelled; glaring at Yumi and shaking her fist at the arena. This caused Chinami, Hikaru and Taki to sweatdrop.

"Don't be so mean Yumi might be hurt." Sorano said through her the fish sticking in her mouth, watching as Shinju continued to shake her fist. Meanwhile Kukika grabbed onto Shinju's waist, afraid that the requip mage would fall of the half-wall.

"What I don't get is why doesn't Yumi just search for the other opponents magic?" Sorano asked.

"Looking onto their magic will only get you so far. And even if you do find it, you'll only get in their near vicinity." Taki explained.

"Shinju stop it! You'll fall!" Kukika said as she gripped tighter onto the struggling mage.

"Let her fall off Kuk. She deserves it, if she's going to get angry when someone makes a small mistake." Hikaru laughed, looking over at the two girls.

"Besides she did make one mistake but it doesn't matter, she's still going to win." Chinami mumbled as she continued the face the back wall, instead of the arena.

"What do you mean she's still going to win she only has a few minutes left." Shinju said as she settled down and sat back, while Kukika still held onto her; afraid that she might freak out again.

"Come on Shinju you know Yumi's skills." Taki announced all of a sudden causing everyone, except Chinami who just turned her head to the side, to turn towards Taki. "Yumi likes to make a big show out of things like this. She read about the first event in the last games, and she's realizing now that one of the mages is going to wait till the very end and use a powerful spell, to take everyone out at once. I think she's going to show him up and use one of her most powerful skills, leaving him with zero points."

"One of her most powerful, huh? Do you guys think she's going to use that one?" Chinami asked.

"It would make sense. After all she did grow those tree roots underground that are still there, and it's the only spell strong enough." Hikaru said, as he turned back to the arena with a smirk on his face. "This may be interesting."

* * *

"That hurt." Yumi grumbled as she climbed to her feet, holding her back and chest. "Damn I got enough back problems with these huge things weighing me down, I don't need any more being slammed against the ground like that."

With a huff Yumi started to walk forward only to stop when a voice rang out from above. She looked up to see the Sabertooth member, Rufus, on top of a tall pillar in the middle of the town.

"I remember this competition from last year. It's still so boring." Rufus announced.

_"… __That arrogant ass. He thinks just because his strategy worked last year, it'll work again." _Yumi thought.

"I remember their heartbeats, footsteps, and the tone of their magic. I remember it all. It's all inside my mind. Memory Make." As he said this a red magic circle appeared behind him with glowing yellow beams flowing off of it. The sky started to slowly turn dark, giving it a night time appearance, and the players on the field started to glow yellow.

_"__The files warned that Rufus's magic had strengthened, and that this spell couldn't be dodged anymore because it follows its target till it hits. I have just the spell to block it though and get points while I'm at it."_ Yumi thought with a smirk.

"Memory Make magic is truly powerful. I can feel the spells energy all the way from over here." Taki said to the others. "I'm glad I get to see it."

"Night of the falling stars." Once this was said beams of glowing yellow light shot off of him and headed straight for the seven mages on the field. Everyone was so focused on spell that no one saw the smirk that graced Yumi's face.

"It's time." Yumi said as she raised her arms up and the ground shook. "Root Protect." As she said this the beams of light hit each mage, but instead of hitting the mages they hit something else causing the mages to be shrouded in smoke.

"What's this? Something happen! What's going on?" Chapati yelled as he and Flare leaned forward trying to see through the smoke.

"That would be my doing!" Yumi yelled as she jumped up through the smoke and landed on the roof where Rufus was standing, looking at her in shock. "You see when I used my spell earlier and grew roots underneath the ground; they continued to grow until my babies completely covered the field. What I just did was use the roots to cover the other mages, protecting them from your spell. Look." Yumi said with a smirk as she pointed towards the ground. Once the smoke had disappeared it showed each mages with a hundreds of small branches covering them making a dome shape.

"What's going on I can't use my magic." Wendy said, panicking.

"I can't either." Beth shouted.

"What the hell did you do?" Osamu yelled at Yumi.

"If you paid more attention you would all notice the vines wrapped around your one foot. Those vines are taking the magic that you're trying to use to grow. The more magic you attempt to use, the farther the vines will grow up your leg, and the more magic energy they will zap from your body. So I would stop if I were you. Now it's time to show you all my real magic, the magic of a God Slayer." Yumi announced.

"What she's a God Slayer like Chelia?" Yuka shouted.

"Correct. Now Magic of the Nature God Slayer: Thorn Strike!" Yumi yelled as she crossed her in and X shape, before throwing her hands down. The six mages on the field screamed in pain as two glowing green spikes shot from outside the branch does and hit each of them. As soon as all six of them fell to the ground they glowed blue before being transported to other points in the town.

* * *

"No way everyone but Rufus, was wiped out. It looks like Yumi has just gained six points for Phoenix Talon." Chapati yelled.

"And just in time for the end of the competition." Flare said shocked, just as the sound of a gong echoed through the field.

"In an unexpected turn of events Phoenix Talon ended "Search" as the winner giving there guild 10 points." Chapati announced. "I didn't see that one coming."

"An excellent use of magic." Yajima said.

* * *

"Awesome we have 10 points, we're in the lead!" Shinju said excitedly.

"So we got first. What are the other results?" Chinami asked.

"Well, Eve got second place giving them 8 points, Wendy got third so Fairy Tail Team A has 6 points, Serpent's Fang got fourth so they have 4 points." Hikaru explained.

"Also in fifth place is Cana, so Fairy Tail's Team B got 3 points. Rufus got 2, Yuka got 1 and Mermaid Heel ended up with nothing." Taki finished.

"Mermaid Heel only got 0 points?" Chinami asked surprised.

"Yeah, either the other guilds have trained so much and have gotten so much stronger, or it's just Beth that's not the strongest out of the mages in Mermaid Heel." Sorano mumbled.

"I told you I would win." Yumi said with a smirk as she walked away from the other mages.

"Now it's time for the battle portion of Day 1. Two guilds with be picked by a randomizer before the two opponents facing each other are also picked from the randomizer. Now it's time to pick today's first Battle." Flare announced

* * *

**Yay I'm back.**

**I am so sorry I had exams recently so I haven't gotten a chance to write, but I'm back now.**

**I just want to say that I won't be writing the battle's that aren't against my characters. I'll just write what the outcome of the battle was.**

**And sorry about the competition being the same as in the manga and anime, the other competitions maybe the same too or I may think of something else.**

**Please Comment!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

In a wide open white space a little girl walked out into the middle of the screen.

"Hello! Remember me! I'm Tora, one of the youngest members of Phoenix Talon and Shinju's best friend and sister!" Tora explained as she came out on screen. "I'm here to tell you all what you missed. Two battles have happened so far, the first battle was between Fairy Tail's Team B water women, Juvia, and the cat lady, Millianna, from Mermaid Heel. The winner was Juvia I believe it had something to do with cats not liking water, because of Juvia's win Fairy Tail Team B is ending the day 13 with points and Mermaid Heel is ending today with zero points.

"The second battle was between the bad boy from Blue Pegasus, Ren, and the doggy man from Lamia Scale, Toby. The winner was Blue Pegasus, I think it had to do with the fact that Ren said he couldn't lose in front of his annoying wife, Sherry, or something along those lines." Tora said as she held her chin in thought. "Since Blue Pegasus won they ended today with 18 points and Lamia Scale ended today with only one point."

"Now it's time for the next battle."

* * *

Floating in the middle of the arena was a screen split into two, with a handle on the left side. The machine was called the Randomizer.

"Now it's time to pick our third battle for today." Mata announced as he went up to the screen and pulled the lever. Images appeared on the screen flickering through the guild symbols of Sabertooth, Serpents Fang, Fairy Tail and Phoenix Talon. Everyone watched in anticipation, waiting for the two guilds to be picked. Slowly the image on the right stopped on the guild symbol of Sabertooth, before the one on the left slowly came to a stop on Phoenix Talon.

"Yay we get to finally go!" Shinju yelled to her team mates happily.

"No we don't it hasn't finished." Hikaru said pointing to the field. Slowly Shinju looked down towards the field and realized that the screen had only stopped on their guild symbol for a second, before flickering over to the guild symbol of Serpents Fang.

"Oh come on!" Shinju shouted, before falling backwards off the wall and onto the ground. "Now we have to wait again." Shinju grumbled, dejectedly, from the floor.

"Get up." Chinami mumbled as she turned her face away from the wall and down to Shinju. "You can wait."

"You're really mean Chinami." Shinju whispered as she sat back on the half-wall.

"I heard that." Chinami said causing Shinju to sweatdrop.

* * *

"It looks like the two guilds for this battle are Sabertooth and Serpents fang, KABOO!" Mato yelled, excitedly.

"Now it's time to pick the opponents from each team." Mato announced as he jumped up and pulled the lever again. Images of each Sabertooth's Team members flickered on the right screen. The screen's images slowed down before stopping on the face of Rufus.

"No way, it looks like Rufus is fighting again today." Chapati announced from the commenters booth. Mato jumped up and pulled the lever another time and everyone looked as the screen on the left slowed down and stopped on the face of Noir.

"It looks like Serpents Fang's member Noir is going to be facing off against Rufus." Flare said through her microphone.

"You better win." Michio mumbled to Noir as she passed.

"Shut up I'm not one of your little lackey's. You don't control me or tell me what to do, so just be quiet." Noir hissed at him before jumping over the half wall and landing in the arena.

* * *

"Safire you said Noir was your sister correct?" Emiko said, turning to look at a still shaken Safire. All she did was nod in response to the guild master's question.

"What kind of magic does she use?" Emiko asked placing her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"… I-I don't know exactly. Last time I saw her she could use phasing magic. It took her years to learn magic as simple as phasing magic, but once she mastered it she tried learning more difficult magic."

"What was the more difficult magic?"

"I don't know she… s-she ran away before I ever found out." Safire whispered as she ducked her head down, so no one could see the tears forming in her eyes. Beside her Haine reached out and rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"It's okay child, we don't have to talk about it anymore. Calm down you're worrying use." Emiko said.

"I-I'm sorry." Safire mumbled as she reached up and rubbed the tears from her eyes.

* * *

Back on the field Rufus and Noir faced each other.

"You use Memory Make Magic right?" Noir asked Rufus.

"Yes, why?" Rufus said slowly.

"Memory Make Magic uses the mind to manipulate memories and create different forms of attacks and illusions. To use Memory Make you have to have a strong mind. It is similar to my magic in that way, I use Reflector Magic which allows me to twist and distort almost anything. Similar to yours I have to have a strong mind. For this battle it won't be a battle of strength but a battle of the minds; who has the stronger mind and who has the more creativity." Noir explained.

"It would seem so. I will remember your magic." Rufus said with a smirk as he tipped his hat forward.

* * *

"Damn it." Chinami mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked looking at her curiously.

"I won't be able to follow what's going on in this battle."

"What do you mean?" Yumi questioned, all Chinami did in response was huff and turn her head away from everyone.

"Maybe I should explain." Taki said causing everyone to look over towards her. "Chinami is more aware of the things around her since one of her senses is gone. Since Chinami controls water her adopted Dragon mother, Amaya, taught her to be aware of all water around her, which includes moisture in the air. Since Chinami can sense moisture in the air she can tell when something disturbing the moisture, aka moving, letting her 'see' things. It's why she not always running into furniture and people in the guild hall.

"Ya we know but why can't she see what's going on in this fight?" Shinju deadpanned.

"… I can tell the movements of Rufus and Noir but I can't see the movements of their illusions. Since their illusions have no physical form and aren't solid, they don't cause disturbances in the air's moisture, therefore I can't 'see' where they are or what they're doing." Chinami explained. "It's also why I wouldn't have done well with the last competition; I would have kept running into clones."

"So what if there's no moisture in the air?" Hikaru asked.

"Then I wouldn't have been able to tell where anything is. For example if I was against a mage who uses fire I wouldn't be able to tell their movement."

"Is that why you don't like fire?" Kukika asked.

"Yeah."

"So you do have weaknesses!" Shinju exclaimed as she pointed towards Chinami.

"Of course I have weaknesses I'm not invincible." Chinami grumbled with an angry vein popping from her forehead. "And you know what happens when I use to much magic energy too fast."

"…Yeah." Shinju mumbled with a shiver.

"Ah, I'm going to go get something to drink." Chinami whispered as she pushed off the half-wall and headed to the exit.

"Do you want me to come with you China-chan?" Sorano asked.

"No I'll be fine."

"Just make sure you get back here before the battle ends, we're facing Fairy Tail Team A next." Hikaru shouted after Chinami.

"I got it." Chinami yelled back as she headed out of the small viewing area.

* * *

As she walked down a long corridor Chinami started talking to herself; a habit she did a lot when she was alone. "My blindness is such a nuisance; I can't be any good in a fight against people like Rufus and that Noir girl. Which reminds me Noir kind of smells like Safire, I'll have to ask Safire about it later maybe they know each other. Speaking of smell I wonder why he lied to his team about not knowing who the Dragon Slayer was, maybe he just doesn't remember me."

"So you still talk to yourself when you're alone I thought you would have grown out of that." A male voice said from behind her, causing Chinami to jump. "Ha. I'm glad to see that some things change, I never could sneak up on you before."

"Probably because you could never be quiet. I didn't need enhanced hearing to tell when you were trying to sneak up on me, you were always really loud." Chinami said with a smile as she turned around. Leaning against the wall near her was Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth.

"I see you're not chubby anymore." Sting chuckled.

"I was never chubby I just had some baby fat." Chinami demanded.

"And when did you lose this so called baby fat?"

"…When I was 14." Chinami mumbled looking away, while Sting laughed.

"See that's not baby fat that's being chubby."

"Shut up at least I didn't have a stupid haircut." Chinami said jokingly.

"You didn't know what my hair looked like." Sting deadpanned.

"You're right. By the way why didn't you tell your guild that I was the Dragon Slayer?"

"I assumed you were hiding your face from the crowd for a reason, so I didn't bother. Besides I don't know how to explain to them that the mysterious Dragon Slayer is my childhood friend."

"Simple you just tell them that your adopted dad and my adopted mom were really close, and we saw each other almost every day while we were being trained."

"I suppose your right, but I'll wait till everyone knows you're the mysterious Dragon Slayer from Phoenix Talon."

"I already have a code name. The mysterious Dragon Slayer of Phoenix Talon; that is a mouth full. And won't your girlfriend get mad at you for not telling her right away."

"Nah Yukino will be fine with it. And how did you know I had a girlfriend?"

"You're famous and a lot of girls are upset you're taken." Chinami explained with smile on her face. "Of course I don't see the appeal, but then again I think of you as a brother and I remember the time when you used to laugh at the word duty."

"If you could see my good looks I think you'd end up falling for me."

"Sorry but you're not my type. I like guys who are more quiet, calm and dark rather than… what you are. And aren't you being a little arrogant."

"Dark and quiet you say?" Sting said in a way that Chinami could hear the shit eating grin he had on his face.

"If you're planning something, don't. By the way you should head back to your team before they start to wonder where you are."

"Fine." Sting grumbled as Chinami walked past him, heading back to her own team. "Chinami." Sting said softly as he grabbed her arm.

"Yeah, what?" Chinami mumbled, just before she felt herself being pulled into a hug.

"It's good to see you. I was afraid I wouldn't see you again." Sting murmured by her ear. Slowly Chinami wrapped her arms around Sting and leaned into the hug before speaking.

"Same here. I missed you Sting-nee." She said, hugging him tighter before letting go. "See you later." Chinami mumbled before walking back to her team's viewing area.

* * *

"Hey Chinami how was your walk?" Shinju asked as Chinami walked through the door.

"It was fine. What did I miss?" Chinami asked quietly.

"You just missed the end of the fight. That Noir girl really gave the Memory Dude a real good pounding on but Sabertooth won in the end."

"Really?" So Sabertooth now has 12 points."

"Yep now it's finally our turn. We're against Fairy Tail's Team A! I want to see Chinami fight Dragneel over there."

"I don't I won't stand a chance against a fire mage. I wouldn't be able to see anything." Chinami mumbled facing the back wall again.

"Now it's time for the final match of today. The two guild's fighting each other will be Fairy Tail's Team A against Phoenix Talon." Chapati announced.

"It seems the crowd is excited for this match after Yumi's win earlier." Flare said.

On the field the Randomizer appeared out of nowhere and Mato quickly walked up to it before jumping and pulling down the lever. Images of the members of Fairy Tail's team flickered by before slowly stopping on…

"No way!" Flare shouted through her microphone as the crowd grew deathly silent.

"This may not be good for Phoenix Talon." Chapati yelled, as he stared at the face on the screen.

The member of Fairy Tail's Team A was… **Erza Scarlet.**

"This may be a problem." Taki said from her spot.

* * *

Back on the field Mato quickly jumped up again and pulled the lever. Phoenix Talon and every other person in the arena watched in anticipation as the images started to slow down.

"Please. Please. Please." Shinju said holding her fingers crossed.

Slowly the images on the screen stopped on the face of Shinju Tsukino. What happened next shocked everyone, except for the members of Phoenix Talon, as Shinju screamed.

"YES!" Shinju screamed in happiness, with her arms up in the air, before she placed her hand on the half-wall and jumped to the ground. "This is going to be awesome!" She shouted as she walked into the middle of the field with her hands one fist held above her head.

* * *

**Phew! Two chapters in one day. Sorry if it sucks, I didn't know how to write the other battles.**

**So Chinami knew Sting a long time ago. Surprise.**

**Anyway please comment. I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**I also want to say thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed or commented on my story, you have no idea how much it means to me. You're all awesome!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

In the middle of the Domus Flau stood Shinju, who had her parasol leaning on her shoulder; shrouding her face in shadow. Across from her was Erza, wearing her Heart Kreuz Armor. The both stared at each other as they waited for the gong to go off, signaling the fight to begin. Shinju stood there twirling her parasol before speaking.

"The crowd seems to be pretty excited." She said, listening to the loud roar coming from the crowd. "I honestly don't get why there so excited. They're not the ones fighting you." Shinju questioned looking at the crowd boredly.

"You don't seem fazed by the fact that you have to fight me." Erza responded.

"Are you kidding? It's so exciting. You're fighting and magic skills are so well known throughout Fiore." Shinju exclaimed. "You're a worthy opponent to face." She smiled.

"Well, it looks like we're all set! It's time for the final round of the first day to begin." Chapati announced, as the gong was hit and the battle begun.

"Another thing is… it'll be fun to face off against another requip mage." Shinju smirked, before yelling out, "Requip: Pistol." At that moment her parasol was replaced by a black pistol. Not giving Erza a moment Shinju started walking forward, with the gun out, shooting. Not wasting a millisecond Erza requipped her Demon Blade Crimson Sakura and hit the oncoming bullets out of her path, with the blade. Erza stood there, effortlessly, batting away the bullets, while Shinju continued walking forward and shooting. As soon as she was close enough Shinju lunged forward and requipped.

"Twin Blades." She shouted before her gun was replaced by two swords and she slammed them down on Erza, who put up her blade the block. As the two girls pushed their swords against each other, arms shaking, Erza spoke.

"You're pretty fast with your requips." She said through gritted teeth.

"Thanks." Shinju mumbled with a tilted head. Then as Erza pushed forward, Shinju jumped backwards and into the air. "Requip: Spears." Shinju yelled as her swords disappeared and several black spears appeared in a circle around her body. She threw her hands out towards Erza and the spears headed straight for her. When she hit the ground and skidded backwards she looked up only to see Erza disappear just as the spears hit the ground. Shinju quickly leapt forward and rolled as Erza re-appeared behind her and swung her sword.

In a flash Shinju stood up and turned towards Erza, just as the air around her glowed. Once it died down Erza was wearing her Robe of Yuen, and had her Bisento clutched in her hand. Erza then lunged forward and stabbed at Shinju's head over and over as Shinju moved her head side to side, avoiding the blows. As if in slow motion Shinju watched, wide eyed, as the Bisento cut off a piece of one of her pigtails.

"Nobody touches my hair." She hissed, narrowing her eyes before flipping away from Erza, kicking the weapon away from her in the process. "Ever." She growled once she came to a stop and glared at the other requip mage. Shooting forward Shinju requiped her twin blades and slashed at Erza. Soon the field filled with the clanging of metal against metal, and people watching shielded their eyes as the swords hit and created bright flashes of light. Some time later the two hit each other at the same time and jumped backwards.

"Fire Empress Armor." Erza said, before her armor was replaced with her orange coloured armor and a dark red sword appeared in her hand, the Flame Sword.

"That's cool." Shinju smirked. "I want it." She suddenly frowned. "Requip: Frozen Ice Mace." She yelled as a long blue handled mace, with the end made up of spiked ice. Erza ran forward, fire gathering around the blade of the sword, before she slashed it in the air, sending a large wave of fire at Shinju.

"Flame Slash!"

With a battle cry Shinju slammed her mace down onto the ground, this created a large wall of ice.

"Ice Protect!"

Once the fire and ice hit, the wall broke into thousands of pieces and fell to the ground as the fire disappeared. Dashing through the ice Shinju swung her mace at Erza who in return requiped her Holy Hammer and swung from below. Not having enough time Shinju was hit with it and thrown into the air.

"Damn!" Shinju yelled in pain. "Hell's Hammer!" She yelled as the mace was replaced with the black hammer. Using the weight of it Shinju swung it forward, sending her back down to the ground. She spun forward in the air over and over.

"Adamantine Armor." Erza requiped as Shinju got closer. Putting the two halves of her shield together, Erza prepared for Shinju's attack. At that moment Shinju's hammer and Erza's shield met. Silence filled the arena as the two mages stood there. All of a sudden the silent arena filled with the noise of cracking. Shinju and Erza's eyes widened as both of their weapons started to crack, each tiny space filled with glowing light. The two of them yelled in pain when all of a sudden the two weapons broke into pieces and let out a large blast.

"What the hell." Yumi chocked out in shock from the stands.

"How is that possible?" Hikaru questioned as he stared wide eyed at the arena. "Hell's Hammer is indestructible."

Everyone watched silently as the two mages lay motionless on the ground, face down, on opposite ends of the battle field.

"What is this? Are both mages down!" Chapati yelled.

"Whoa." Shinju giggled from the field as she turned over. "That was cool." She laughed, to the sky, as Erza pulled herself to her feet from across the arena. Shinju sighed before jumping up and stretching. "Wow that took a lot out of me." She said cracking her neck.

"You're pretty resilient and skilled. Skilled enough to break one of my stronger armors." Erza uttered, now back in her original armor.

"Yeah I am. But I'm going to hurt you now." Shinju yawned before glaring. "Nobody breaks my shit!" She growled. "Requip: Shadow Scythe!" She hissed before running forward, as fast as lighting, Shinju slashed as Erza with her double-bladed scythe. Unfortunately, no matter how fast she was moving Shinju couldn't hit Erza, who kept dodging. Erza in returned used her sword to hit Shinju, who lifted up her foot and pushed the blade away.

Skidding backwards Shinju then sliced upward with her scythe letting a large blast of black fling off of it and hit Erza upward. As Erza flew into the sky Shinju jumped into the air and requiped her red katana, before swinging down at Erza. To block the attack Erza requiped into her cheetah printed armor and used her two swords the block. The two mages started falling down towards the ground, pushing against each other's blades, trying to gain an advantage. As they fell Erza quickly rolled both of their bodies, swapping positions with Shinju and forcing her to hit the ground first.

Once they crashed into the ground a large cloud of dirt and dust shrouded them from the viewers in the arena.

"What's happening!" Chapati yelled.

"Chinami is there any movement in the moisture around them." Hikaru asked.

"No, neither of them is moving. Shinju might have lost. I think she's hurt." Chinami mumbled her eyes moving around unseeing, slightly panicked.

The crowd watched in anticipation as the dust slowly settled, revealing the two mages. Everyone cheered as they looked at the scene in front of them. Shinju lay underneath Erza, who was on top of her holding a sword to her throat. Just as the gong went off.

"It seems I've won." Erza said to the other mage.

"No the battle is a tie." Shinju murmured as she shifted her eyes down. Pointed at Erza's stomach was two swords.

"No way! The match is a tie!" Chapati yelled, while the camera showed Shinju smiling happily.

"This is unexpected." Flare mumbled, shocked.

On the field Erza shifted off of Shinju and stood. Her cheetah armor glowed and was replaced by her Heart Kreuz Armor. Shinju held out her hand towards Erza, smiling, silently asking for help up. Erza smiled back at her and grabbed her hand, pulling the short girl to her feet.

* * *

**I'M SORRY. Sorry it sucks, Sorry it's so short and Sorry it took too long to update. I'm just plain sorry.**

**When I read the chapter I felt that it read slow. Just want to say that the battle is supposed to be really fast, because they're fast fighters.**

**Please Fav. and Comment.**

**Sorry again. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Fairy Tail **

**Chapter 16**

Just outside the hotel was silent. The sun had just started to set, layering the sky in warm colours. Inside the building, spread out all around the room, were members of the guild. Sitting in a corner table was Chinami, drawing in a sketchbook. Standing across from her was Yumi with her hand on her hip and her right leg bent slightly. Yumi's hand was on the side of her head as she posed. A few minutes had passed before Kukika and Hikaru walked up to the table.

"What are you doing Yumi?" Kukika asked, looking at the two mages.

"Chinami asked if she could draw me." Yumi said, not moving.

"How long have you been standing still like that?" Hikaru asked.

"Maybe an hour. Why?" Yumi murmured.

"I don't know. It might be because I wanted to know how long Chinami's prank has been going on for." Hikaru said. Yumi finally moved out of her position and turned to Hikaru, giving him a puzzled look. "She probably picked you because you're obsessed with your appearance. Her asking to draw you would cause you to skip over one crucial fact."

"What fact?" Yumi asked. Behind Hikaru, Kukika attempted to stifle her giggles.

"Yumi are you forgetting that Chinami's blind, therefore she can't draw you." Hikaru explained, trying not to laugh. Slowly Yumi's eye twitched and she slowly moved her head towards the blind mage.

"Chinami." Yumi growled.

"Yeah." Chinami mumbled, still drawing on the page. In a flash, Yumi leap forward and grabbed the book out of Chinami's hand. "Hey I wasn't finished!"

Yumi gaped at the page and her face turned bright red with rage and embarrassment. Both Hikaru and Kukika bent to the side to get a good look at the book. On it was nothing more than a very crooked and poorly draw flower with scribbles all around it. They both jumped as Yumi slammed the book into the ground before leaping across the table at Chinami. In response she moved her head and body to the side avoiding Yumi completely, while looking unfazed. The ground shook as Yumi slammed into the wall, face first.

"I worked hard on that." Chinami grumbled before yawning, standing up and stretching, prior to squatting to the ground and blindly searching for the book. Her hands slowly patted the ground before her fingers hit the object and she clutched it in her hand.

"Chinami, why?" Hikaru chuckled, while Kukika was bent over laughing.

"I was bored." Came her short reply.

"You… are s-so… dead." Yumi groaned in pain, pulling her face out of the wall. She leaned against it and held her face in pain. "I thought you could "see" with moisture. Couldn't you have drawn my face?"

Chinami groaned and said, "Yes I can "see" things with moisture, but only shapes. I can't see detail. If I wasn't able to smell or hear you guys I would just think you were random people." She explained slowly.

"Yeah I get it; you don't have to talk like I'm an idiot."

"I think she has to because you just spent an hour getting fooled by a blind girl." Hikaru laughed, to which Yumi glared at. Opening her mouth, Chinami was about to speak, when cut off by a loud shriek.

"WHAT!" Their heads snapped over to the bar counter where Emiko sat staring blankly at Shinju. "WHY?" Shinju shrieked, as she stood in front of their guild master.

"What's going on?" Chinami shouted so she could be heard from across the bar. Shinju's head turned to look at Chinami but when she opened her mouth a hand was placed over it.

"No more yelling, you're giving me a headache." Emiko mumbled before shouting towards Chinami. "Come over here children."

Within seconds the group had gathered around their guild master. Seconds after that Taki and Sorano flew over from where they had been sitting at the end of the counter. Sorano sat on Chinami's head while Taki stood on the bar.

"What has happened is that we have just gotten a message from the organizers of the Games. It seems that they have made some new rooming arrangements." Emiko explained.

"So… the guild is moving to a new hotel?" Chinami asked.

Just as Emiko was about to answer Shinju yelled, "No it's just us!"

"What?" Yumi exclaimed looking at Emiko wide eyed. The guild master sighed and held her head.

"The organizers have decided that the competitors will be staying together in rooms at the Domus Flau."

"…That hardly seems like a good idea given that some of the Fairy Tail members are known to start unnecessary fights. Also, I don't think any of us feel comfortable staying with those members in Serpents Fang; we've done research on every other guild team except for them." Chinami explained.

"Every dragon slayer is allowed to bring their exceeds to stay with them." Emiko stated.

"Oh. Then I'm okay with it."

"Can Tora come with us?" Shinju asked hopefully.

"No." Emiko responded making Shinju pout.

"Can we get back to the topic on hand?" Hikaru grumbled. "Master this seems like a bad idea. We don't know these people and most of them have known each other for a while; they trust each other and not us."

"He's right. We can't stay with them. Are you forgetting that we're against them! They could attack us in our sleep!" Yumi almost shrieked.

"I hardly think they'd do that." Chinami said, placing a hand on Yumi's shoulder. Chinami knew that Sting wouldn't let anyone on his team attack her and her friends. Also the other guilds wouldn't stoop that low.

"Yeah I know Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale and all those other guilds wouldn't try something like that, but Serpents Fang might." Yumi explained. "Don't tell me I'm the only one who thinks they're a little strange, and evil looking." No one spoke for several minutes

"You may be right Yumi, and you being closer to them may help." Emiko started. "While you are staying with them I want you to do some… investigating. I don't trust the members on Serpents Fang's team and I want you five to keep an eye on them."

"I get that they don't seem normal," Hikaru said. "But that's no reason to not trust them."

Everyone was quiet as Emiko stood up. Sighing she looked up at the five remorsefully. "I didn't want to have to tell you guys but it seems I have no choice. Their guild master is an old friend of mine and I trust him, but… but I believe a man in their guild has taken over. I don't trust this man and I think he may have convinced most of Serpent's Fangs members to follow him."

"Master, what would make you think this?" Kukika asked. Emiko stood there not moving before looking at Chinami.

"Chinami." Emiko said. "Years ago a new member joined Serpents Fang. This man I don't trust and I have a specific reason; before joining Serpents Fang he was a member of Phoenix Talon; a member who was kicked out." Everyone froze in shock, and snapped their heads toward Chinami, watching for her reaction. Chinami froze and stared, wide eyed, into space.

"W…what?" She asked, her voice, almost unnoticeably, shaking.

"I hope he doesn't try anything but he might, especially if he still harbors anger towards Chinami. You all have to be prepared in case he makes a move."

"When did you learn that _he _was in another guild?" Yumi hissed, glaring furiously. "How long have you known?"

"Excuse me. Someone want to explain what you're talking about." Asuki yelled, frustrated and lost. The team and Emiko turned, just now realizing that the other members of the guild had gathered. "Who is this _he_ and why does Chinami look shaken." The others looked at each other before turning back to Asuki.

"I guess you wouldn't know." Emiko sighed, watching as Chinami sat down at a bar stool slowly, with her bangs shielding her eyes from view. Sorano now sat in Chinami's arms; trying to hug her while Taki patted her arm, looking angry. "Some years ago, long before you joined, we kicked out one of our members; he was the first person excommunicated from Phoenix Talon."

"I thought you never kicked anyone out." Asuki asked.

"Only in severe cases. We can forgive a lot, but what he did was absolutely inexcusable." Emiko started. "Kumori was his name."

"What could this guy have possibly done that was so bad?" Every guild member seethed in anger, not wanting to talk about the incident that changed both Chinami and Yumi. After a few minutes Chinami spoke up.

"Kumori is Yumi's cousin." Chinami mumbled, her hair still covering her arms. Meanwhile Yumi flinched and turned away from everyone, trying not to let them see the anger and heartbreak on her face. "He was abusive, both mentally and physically. Yumi tried to keep it hidden because she loved him and he was the only family she had left."

"When I found out I was going to tell Master Emiko, even though Yumi begged me not to. I was on my way to the guild later that day when I was suddenly dragged into the edge of the forest by Kumori. He told me not to tell anyone what was going on, but when I said no he attacked me." She said with a shuddered breath.

"…Oh my g… Chinami. D-did he… um, did he…" Asuki asked, cautiously stuttering.

"No!" Chinami and Yumi said sternly at the same time.

"No he didn't." Hikaru growled out. "He just almost killed you. Luckily we found you."

"How did you find her?" Asuki questioned.

"Some kids playing nearby noticed Kumori dragging her into the forest. They pointed it out to their parents, who sent someone to the guild to get us." Emiko explained. "They were worried. People in the village never liked Kumori. He scared a lot of people because he had quite the temper."

"Why didn't you fight back?" Asuki asked Chinami.

"I was younger back then and had… I was scared, I panicked and… and my magic failed me." Chinami mumbled, playing with her fingers before sighing and looking to the roof.

Everyone was silent for several minutes. "Okay enough tenseness children. You have to be at the Domus Flau soon." Emiko started. "All of your things have already been taken there. I wish you good luck tomorrow."

"I guess we better go." Chinami said, standing, hugging Sorano tighter and pulling up her hood. Within minutes the five members and two exceeds were out the door, the rest of the guild waving goodbye behind them and wishing them good luck.

* * *

The small group walked down one of the hallway's in the Domus Flau. Hikaru was in front and now had a black vest on, covering his bare chest. Walking behind him was Yumi with a slouching Shinju beside her. Chinami and Kukika were in the back while Chinami held Taki and Sorano in her arms, holding them close.

"I still don't get why I couldn't bring Tora." Shinju murmured, upset.

"Come on get over it!" Yumi groaned. "You don't hear Chinami complaining that she couldn't bring Koi."

"I guess you're right." Shinju pouted, her tears starting to disappear.

"But Chinami gets to bring Taki and Sorano so that makes it better." Kukika smiled, unaware that she had just caused Shinju to whimper and sniffle again.

"Great!" Yumi shrieked. "I just got her to shut her mouth!" She glared heatedly at Kukika, who jumped behind Chinami.

"Knock it off." Hikaru said, glancing at the girls behind him.

"I wasn't aware that the Domus Flau had bedrooms." Taki murmured looking around. "I'm surprised this place is big enough."

"Are you kidding this place is huge!" Sorano said with wonder. "It looks bigger on the inside than it does outside."

"I'm wondering how the rooms will be set up." Chinami mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Shinju asked.

"Well, will each team have their own room?" Chinami asked. "Or is it going to be separated by gender? There's also the possibility we'll be sharing one big room or have two or more teams to a room. "

"I suppose." Shinju murmured. "Which one would you prefer?" She asked Chinami.

For several minutes Chinami thought about her answer. It would be more comfortable staying with just her team. On the other hand having all the girls in one room and all the males in another would make more sense. Especially since Mermaid Heel is all girls and would be uncomfortable if they had to stay in a room with boys.

The final option could be bad or good. It would be bad if they had to share a room with Blue Pegasus given that all of them, aside from Jenny Realight, were women obsessed. The good part of the option was that they may be in the same room as Sabertooth. The thought brought a small smile to her face. It would be nice sharing a room with Sting again and having him around would make Chinami more comfortable sleeping in the same room with strangers. Her next thought made Chinami frown. Staying in the same room with Sting could also be bad. She could tell he was planning something and that made her nervous.

"I guess I would go with the last option." Chinami shrugged.

"I would go with the whole gender thing." Shinju mumbled. "It'd be like having a sleepover!" She giggled, just as they stopped at a fork in the pathway. "Which way do we go?" She asked. The hallway had now split into two different paths, one to the right and another to the left.

"I'm guessing the way that the arrows pointing." Hikaru deadpanned, looking up at the wall in front of them. Hanging in the middle of the wall was an arrow pointing to the right. Written on it were the words, "Grand Magic Games contestants."

"Come on." Yumi said, heading down the hallway to the right. Kukika grabbed Chinami's arm and turned her so she was facing the right direction. Everyone followed Yumi and they started heading down the hallway. Seconds later Chinami stopped and turned around. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes in concentration.

"Chinami, what are you doing?" Hikaru asked, everyone now noticing that she had stopped.

"Shinju, can you take them?" Chinami asked turning back to the others and handing her exceeds over to Shinju. "I ahh I need to check something. I'll meet up with you guys."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Yumi asked.

"No I'll be fine. You guys go on ahead." She said before turning around once again and walking down the other hallway.

"What's she doing?" Shinju asked, staring at the back of Chinami's head.

"Who knows." Yumi shrugged before she and the others continued in their direction.

* * *

Chinami walked for a few minutes before she came to a door. She pressed her ear against it and listened. Inside sniffling and crying could be heard. Pulling back, she blindly searched for the door knob before her fingertips hit it. Slowly she turned the knob and pushed the door open. She flinched when the door made a loud creaking sound, hurting her sensitive ears. The sound of sobbing increased when the light illuminated the dark room.

"Hello." Chinami murmured. She barely had time to register it when a small shape jumped out of the room and slammed into her chest. Taken by surprised she fell onto her butt. The shape cried into her large chest, and small paws hugged her. Chinami sniffed the air slightly recognizing the scent of an exceed.

"Are you okay?" She asked standing up and holding the small cat. All the shape did was sniffle even more. Chinami slowly reached up and cuddled the exceed, rubbing its head. "Did you get trapped in there?" The cat nodded.

"Door closed on Fro." The small exceed sniffled.

"It's okay." Chinami cooed. "Your safe." Everything was silent for several minutes before Chinami spoke again. "I'm Chinami what's your name."

"Fro's name Frosch." Frosch answered, drying its tears. Chinami melted on the inside and tried not to squeal at the cuteness of the small creature.

"How did you end up in that room, Frosch?" Chinami asked.

"I got lost from Rogue. The door closed and locked on Fro." The exceed sniffled.

"Rogue is Sting's partner." Chinami murmured, remembering the name from one of the files. "Do you need help finding Rogue?"

"Will Fro's new friend help?" Frosch asked quietly.

"Sure." Chinami murmured stroking the exceeds head. "You're really cute." She said smiling down as she started walking the way she came.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch giggled. Chinami gasped and snuggled into the exceed.

"So cute." She whispered.

* * *

For the next while Chinami walked down the hallway, following the scent of her guild mates. She carried Frosch in her arms as it talked and snuggled close to her. A few minutes later Chinami could here voices coming from around the corner she was about to turn down.

"Frosch-sama!" A girl's voice yelled out.

"Frosch!" Another voice yelled out.

"Where could he be?" A voice Chinami recognized as Sting grumbled, frustrated. "We have to find him quick."

"I can't believe I lost him!" A voice shouted.

"Rogue-sama, calm down." The girl's voice said.

"Excuse me." Chinami mumbled as she turned the corner. Standing in the hallway was Sting, Yukino, Lector and Rogue. "I believe this is yours." For the second time today Chinami didn't register what was happening. Rogue suddenly appeared in front of her. She gasped when all of a sudden his hand clamped down on her wrist, squeezing.

"What are you doing with Frosch?" Rogue snapped, squeezing tighter. Chinami let out a whimper of pain right before Rogue was pulled off of her.

"What are you doing? Don't do that to a girl." Sting yelled, holding Rogue in the air be the back of his shirt, before turning back to Chinami. "Sorry."

"N-no problem. You can p-put him down." Chinami stuttered slightly, pulling her hood down further hiding her red face. When he had touched her arm and she caught a whiff of his scent, Chinami felt something in the pit of her stomach that caused her face to heat up. Also she could tell that Rogue was only trying to protect Frosch. She found it sweet.

"Rogue don't hurt Chinami." Frosch whimpered, upset that Chinami got hurt.

"It's okay Frosch." Chinami smiled.

"Sorry about that." Yukino said in a soft voice as she came up behind the two dragon slayers.

"Please don't blame Rogue he acts before thinking when it comes to protecting Frosch."

"It alright I do the same thing when it comes to my loved ones." Chinami giggled slightly. "I'm Chinami Hizushima." She said holding out her hand in the general direction of the mages in front of her.

Yukino looked at the hand for a second before moving a few steps forward and taking it. "I'm Yukino. That's Lector, Sting and Rogue-sama." She said shaking Chinami's hand. "We're members of Sabertooth."

"It's nice to meet you all." Chinami murmured.

"I recognize you." Lector said stepping past Yukino. "Aren't from Phoenix Claw?"

"It's Phoenix Talon and yes. I'm one of your competitors. I know we're against each other but I hope we can get along." Chinami mumbled, letting go of Yukino's hand.

"I'm sure we will." Sting grinned, finally letting go of Rogue. "If you're a competitor I'm guessing you're going our way. Come with us." He said.

"If you don't mind me coming with you." Chinami murmured.

"Of course we don't mind." Yukino said, smiling at the other mage.

"Can Chinami carry Fro?" Frosch asked looking up at Chinami expectantly. "Chinami is really soft." The small exceed mumbled, snuggling in closer to Chinami's boobs. Both Sting and Rogue reddened, realizing what Frosch was saying.

"Stop staring asshole!" Sting shouted, smacking his hand over Rogue's eyes, after noticing that the shadow dragon slayer's gaze had accidentally fell on Chinami's chest.

"It's not like I did it on purpose." Rogue grumbled with a red face as he smacked Sting's hand away.

"I think we should get going." Chinami said to the glaring dragon slayers. Suddenly Sting's face lit up as he smiled.

"Yeah. Yukino and I'll walk in the front. You two stay in the back so Rogue can keep an eye Frosch." He laughed, throwing his arms around Yukino's shoulders, steering them in the right direction.

"Sting." Yukino said with a red face, embarrassed that her boyfriend was showing so much affection, which wasn't unusual. Behind them Rogue looked at Chinami for a second before they both followed the couple.

* * *

For several minutes no one spoke a word. Sting kept looking at Chinami and Rogue out of the corner of his eye. He was set on getting them together. Now that he had found Chinami again he was determined to make up for lost time. And since he was technically her big brother he had a duty to make sure that she was with someone that he approved of. His smile shrunk every time he looked back at the two and saw them not talking. But it did make sense, they had just met and the two of them were not very chatty people.

"So Rogue don't you think you should apologize." Sting announced loudly, while staring forward. Behind him Chinami turned her face downward and stroked Frosch while Rogue coughed slightly.

After several more minutes Rogue murmured, "…I'm sorry for acting the way I did."

"It's fine. I would have done the same." Chinami mumbled, smiling. "I understand how protective you are of him."

"Still it was a rash decision on my part. I'm sorry." Rogue said, looking over at the other mage and the almost asleep exceed. Just as he opened his mouth to say more Sting cut him off.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard Rogue apologize let alone twice in one day."

Chinami let a little giggle slip through her lips as Rogue yelled, "Shut up!"

"It seems we're here." Yukino said nervously, afraid that the two would start a fight. They now stood in front of a wooden door that had the words "Grand Magic Games Contestants" written one it. Sting stepped forward and pushed the door open before all of them shuffled through the door.

* * *

For the third time today Chinami was shocked. As soon as she entered the room she was attacked. "Chinami!" A sobbing Sorano yelled as she flew into the arms of the blind dragon slayer. Chinami stumbled backwards at the sudden blow but quickly wrapped her arms around the sobbing exceed.

"Sorano what's wrong?" Chinami asked, worried, as she held both Frosch and Sorano.

"The crazy cat lady tried to squish me!" Sorano sobbed, crying into her partners chest.

"What?" Chinami murmured as a laughing Shinju walked over to her.

"It seems the cat obsessed mage from Mermaid Heel really likes exceeds." Shinju chuckled as she looked over at the members of Mermaid Heel. Kneeling on the ground, squealing as she squeezed the life out of Happy, Carla, Lily and Taki was Millianna.

"C-Chinami h-help." Taki wheezed as she tried to escape from where she was pressed in between Lily and Millianna's arm. Chinami frowned and smacked Shinju over the head, cutting off the girls laughing. At that point Taki had finally escaped Millianna's grip and quickly scrambled to Chinami's side. The exceed hid behind Chinami's leg and hissed from behind it.

"Don't be rude." Chinami mumbled as she reached down and placed Taki on her shoulder. At this point Sorano stopped crying and finally notice the other exceed in Chinami's arms.

"Hi I'm Sorano." She smiled at Frosch.

"Fro." Frosch yelled out happily. Chinami smiled at the two and shrugged her shoulder, nudging her other exceed.

"I'm Taki." Taki mumbled before going back to keeping a wary eye on Millianna.

* * *

The room they stood in was a wide room with a bar along the far wall and a door leading to a kitchen behind it. In the middle of the room there were three large tables. The left and right walls both had two wooden doors each. Around the room was almost every team.

Mermaid Heel stood around Millianna watching as she squeezed the small group of exceeds. While Serpents Fang was standing in a circle and at the tables beside them Noir was lying down, almost falling asleep. Sabertooth's Orga and Rufus had come over to stand where Sting, Yukino, Lector, Rogue and Chinami were.

In the middle of the room was an angry looking Erza standing above an unconscious Gray, Natsu and Gajeel. Beside her stood Lucy and Wendy who were hugging each other and shaking in fear. Juvia was standing worriedly over the half-naked Gray, while drooling. Sitting at a table behind them was Cana, drinking a barrel of alcohol, with a bored looking Laxus beside her and Mirajane across from them.

Chinami held a chatting Sorano and Frosch when the rest of her team walked over. Hikaru stood there while both Yumi and Kukika hid behind him staring in fear at Erza. The room was filled with awkward silence.

"So." Shinju said over enunciating. "Where'd you go?" She asked Chinami. The Dragon Slayer tilted her head up and stared right past Shinju.

"I heard a noise so I went to go check it out." Chinami explained.

"Is that where you found her?" Shinju asked as she stared at Frosch with a big smile. "She's so cute. Can we bring her home?"

"I think Frosch is a boy and he's not ours so we're not taking him home." Chinami glared.

"Are you sure?" Shinju asked staring at the exceed in the pink frog costume.

"I think she'd know if the exceed wasn't ours." Kukika mumbled.

"No I mean are you sure it's a boy?" Shinju asked. This question made the members of Phoenix Talon look at Frosch closely. "Maybe we should ask?" Shinju whispered.

"No you might hurt its feelings." Yumi murmured back, still staring at the exceed. Each of them was quiet for several minutes as they looked at the smiling exceed.

"That's it I'm asking." Shinju said just before the door opened. In walked Lamia Scale followed by a tall frog looking creature from the Magic Council.

"Ah giant frog!" Shinju screamed, jumping behind and attaching herself to Chinami.

"Don't be rude." Hikaru hissed, hitting her over the head. Everyone watched as the magic council employee walked into the center of the room. It cleared its throat just as the unconscious mages from Fairy Tail woke up.

"Every single mage participating in the Grand Magic Games will be eating and sleeping here. You are all to get along and there will be no fighting of any kind. Any mages found attacking a defenseless member from another guild will be thrown out of the competition. Your room assignments have already been arranged." She announced, before pointing to the four door on the walls.

"Mermaid Heel will have their own room given that they are an all-female group and Serpents Fang has specifically asked for their own room." She pointed the doors on the wall to the left of her. "Those will be your rooms." The frog then pointed to the other two doors. "Fairy Tail Team A, Sabertooth and Phoenix Talon will be sharing a room. Fairy Tail Team B, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale will also be sharing a room."

"There is a shared bathroom down the hallway." The frog woman continued. "There is to be no sexual behavior or activities of any kind allowed here."

"Why is she staring at me?" Yumi asked grumpily.

"Because you like to sleep around." Shinju explained. Yumi glared at the shorter mage, ready to attack her when Chinami hit them over the head.

"What does the giant frog mean?" Sorano asked.

"Don't ask." Yumi, Shinju and Chinami said at the same time.

"Any breaking of the rules will result in people being kicked out of the Games. Any questions?" The frog asked. Several different people raised their hands. "Good there isn't any. Good day." She said before leaving.

The room fell into uncomfortable silence yet again.

* * *

**I know I do this a lot but I want to say I'm sorry it took so long to update and I'm sorry it sucks**

**Please Review and Fav!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 17 **

Erza stood in front of everyone (Sabertooth, Phoenix Talon and Fairy Tail A) and pushed the door open. The light inside brightened the room and everyone stared in awe at the bedroom they were sharing. It was huge, both in width and height. The top of the room was rounded creating a large dome and on the wall across from them was a large rounded window that showed the breathtaking view of Crocus. The walls of the room were painted a dull pink and the floor was dark and wooden. Scattered against the left and right walls were a total of 15 large and comfortable looking beds separated into three groups of five. Surrounding each group was a curtain that had different guild marks on it.

"Awesome!" Sorano yelled as she flew from the back, over the heads of the mages and into the room. She quickly floated down onto one of the beds and sighed. Slowly the rest of the mages walked in and spread out around the room. Fairy Tail A and Sabertooth started talking to each other while Phoenix Talon stood together awkwardly.

Shinju, unaware of the awkwardness, squealed and launched herself into one of the beds that was hidden by the curtain with the Phoenix Talon guild mark on it. She kicked her legs and squealed, "It's so comfortable."

Yumi rolled her eyes at the other mage and quickly claimed a bed. Once she sat down she collapsed backwards. She stretched out and moaned in comfort. Meanwhile, Kukika stayed close to Hikaru, Chinami, who was still holding Frosch, and Taki. They all moved to stand behind the curtain and look around they're sleeping area. At the end of each bed were small dressers with names on the top.

"Everyone's already picking beds." Hikaru mumbled, watching the other mages as they talked with each other. Chinami tilted her head towards him and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, her hood still hiding her face from view. She let out a little sound of agreement before pulling back the curtain so that their sleeping area was exposed, before bending down and placing Frosch on the ground.

"I'll talk to you later." She said rubbing the small exceeds head.

"Fro thinks so too!" The exceed giggled before turning around and letting out little sounds of glee as it ran over to Rogue. Chinami resisted the urge to squeal. Even though she couldn't see Frosch she could tell it was cute. She thought she could even hear little sounds going off whenever it took a step.

"I can't believe I'm being forced to share a room with other guilds. It's bad enough that we have to stay in the same place as them when they're our enemy." Yumi grumbled, laying out on top of her bed.

"Don't worry. I sure they won't try and pull anything." Chinami said picking a bed for herself.

"Listen to Chinami and quit complaining you tree branch." Shinju grumbled. She was about to pick a bed for herself when suddenly Yumi was in front of her.

"Shut you Shorty and quit calling me tree branch." Yumi hissed smashing her head against Shinju's.

"Why don't you make me you sl…" Shinju yelled.

Don't you dare finish that sentence you little b…" Yumi cut her off by shouting.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Hikaru yelled grabbing the two by the ears and pulling them apart. Ever head in the room turned towards Phoenix Talon in surprise. Kukika looked at them nervously before quickly grabbing the curtain and slamming it shut.

"Knock it off!" He hissed, when everyone slowly looked away. At this point Chinami quickly moved to where they stood. Taki sat in her arms and Sorano floated over and landed on her hooded head.

"Let's get one thing straight." Chinami whispered to Shinju and Yumi. The two girls could hear the deadly intent in her voice. She continued to talk as she stepped closer and closer while they backed away, Hikaru having now let go of their ears. "We are here to try and get more recognition not to embarrass the guild with your fights. The entire time we're here you two will keep the fighting down to a minimum." Shinju and Yumi both fell back onto a bed; when Chinami leaned closer the two bent backward. "You both need to put your pointless fights to the side and get along, have I made myself clear." She hissed. The two girls both gulped and nodded their heads up and down, whimpering a small yes. "Good." Chinami mumbled stepping back.

"She's right guys. You need to try and not embarrass the guild with your quibbles." Hikaru said.

"Fine. Whatever. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going out _hunting_." Yumi purred, getting over her moment of fear and walking over towards the drawers.

"Can you please not call going to look for men to sleep with… _hunting_. You talk about it as if men are just hunk of meats." Hikaru grumbled, scrunching up his face at her comment.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever." Yumi mumbled looking closely at the dresser. "This one's yours, Short…" She started but was cut off by Hikaru's glare in her direction. Chinami attempted to also glare at her but was glaring more at the space beside Yumi. "Sorry. This one has your name on it… Shi-Shinju." Yumi said, as if it pained her, with an obviously forced smile.

"Thanks… Yumi." Shinju mumbled in the same tone as Yumi. The two stared at each other for at least a second before cringing and looking away from each other.

"Are you two that immature?" Chinami grumbled, placing Sorano and Taki on a bed. "I can feel your discomfort from here."

"Hey, Chinami. It looks like this one is yours." Kukika said pointing to another dresser. Chinami moved over to her side. "And hey! There's braille under it."

"Really?" Chinami questioned reaching her hand out and touching it. It was true each drawer had braille on it indicating the contents of the drawer. "Cool they made it easy for me to find my clothes."

"You may know where your shirts and things are but you don't know what you're putting on." Yumi smirked before squealing. "Guess that means I get to help you pick out your outfits." She dashed to Chinami's side and started picking out an outfit for the other mage. Chinami groaned and fell backward onto one of the beds in frustration.

"I guess since your dressing Chinami we're going out. It'll give Chinami a chance to look around the town." Shinju said emphasizing the word "look" before she burst into a fit of laughter at her own joke.

"Ha Ha, you're so funny." Chinami drawled before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Shinju. Unfortunately Shinju didn't even have to move due to the pillow going right over her head. Everyone blinked at Chinami before they all started laughing at once. "You guys suck." She mumbled falling back. As her head hit the bed her hood fell back showing her frowning face.

"Don't worry." Yumi said throwing articles of clothing on top of Chinami's face. "Now." She said turning to Hikaru. Kukika, Taki and Shinju followed her lead and stared at Hikaru.

"What?" He asked, uncomfortable of the girls' seemingly judgmental gazes. They all raised an eyebrow at him as if it was obvious as to what they were trying to tell him. "What'd I do?"

"Seriously." Shinju sassed him.

"What?"

"Hikaru-kun." Kukika said before he turned to look at her. "We need to change out of our fighting clothes, please leave." Hikaru blinked at her before her words registered in his head. He turned a deep red and quickly turned.

"Sorry I didn't…" He started.

"No excuses just get out!" Yumi shouted pushing Hikaru out through the curtain. Hikaru rubbed his head and turned to leave but stopped when he saw everyone's gaze on him. He froze for several seconds before laughing nervously at all the eyes on him. Suddenly he felt a chill and registered that he was half naked in front of a group of strangers all staring at him. He crossed her arms over his chest and stuck his hands under his arm pits. Letting out a strained smile he turned back to the curtain.

"Can you at least give me a shirt?" He hissed as the other mages in the room started up their conversations again. Shuffling could be heard from inside along with the sound of drawers opening and closing.

"His clothes are in this dresser. The one at the end of this bed." He could hear Kukika say from inside. "How did our clothes get in the drawers anyway?"

"Master told me she sent some of the guild down with our suitcases, they must have figured out which room was ours and put our clothes in the drawers. Hand this to him will you Chinami." Yumi said just before Chinami's arm shot out from behind the curtain holding a black t- shirt.

"I hope she didn't choose one of the guys to go through our clothes." Shinju mumbled.

"Thanks Chinami." Hikaru said as he grabbed it from her grasp before slipping it on. "I'm going to start walking around."

"Wait." Chinami's voice suddenly said from behind the curtain. "I'm done come on Taki, Sorano." The dragon slayer then walked out from behind the curtain wearing a black cloak that covered her face from view and fell down to her ankles. Cradled in her arms, underneath the cloak, were Taki and Sorano.

"What are you going to do?" Hikaru asked Chinami as he held the door open for her. The talking coming from the room was silenced as the door closed behind the two mages.

"Well Sorano wants some fish so were going to find somewhere to buy it. Do you want to join us?" Chinami mumbled as they headed through the empty bar and out the door.

"Nah, Kukika's birthday is next month so I thought I'd go looking for good sketch books. Besides Yoshima and Sain's baby is due soon so I thought I'd get the baby a present."

"Hmm, that reminds me I'll have to go and find a book store. Hopefully Taki and Sorano can help me find some good braille books." Chinami said before bending down to place Taki and Sorano on the floor.

* * *

People moved up and down the large wide space, surrounded by buildings, traveling from place to place and moving in and out of stores. Flowers were everywhere, hanging above store doors and flower beds scattered in lines.

"Fish, Fish, Fishy! Fish, Fish, Fishy!" Sorano sang skipping beside Chinami and Taki with a bag filled with fish strapped to her back. Chinami smiled as she listened to her happy partner, while Taki just rolled her eyes at the younger exceeds stupidity.

"Could you stop that?" Taki grumbled.

"You're just angry because you're too cool to ask for fish so you don't have any." Sorano said, stretching out the word cool, with her eyes closed and a large smile still on her face.

"Oh, shut up." Taki glared. "Fish is disgusting and raw fish is worse."

"How could you say that Taki?" Sorano gasped. "Fish is the best food in the world. Not only is it tasty but it's good for your health. And there are soooo many different kinds. Like Salmon and Rainbow and Cod, and so much more. And all of them are soooo tasty." She shouted.

"What about the Winged Fish we ate on that one mission?" Taki smirked. Sorano's eyes widened and she froze.

"We don't. Ever. Speak of that disgrace of a fish again." Sorano growled her face growing dark as she tried not to shudder. Taki sweatdropped at the exceeds antics while Chinami let out a little giggle.

"Calm down Sorano that fish won't hurt you ever again." Chinami said as she crouched next to the shivering exceed and patted her head. "Focus on all the good fish on your back." That seemed to snap Sorano out of whatever hell she was remembering. She quickly nodded her head and started skipping forward again. Chinami stood back up while Taki shook her head.

"Tell me why we let her follow us all those years ago." Taki grumbled walking after the exceed who's happiness practically flowed off of her in waves. Chinami laughed and was about to follow the two when suddenly someone spoke.

"I see you still haven't gotten rid of those weaklings you call partners." A male voice said. Chinami froze in fear and shock before slowly turning her body towards the voice while people moved around her. Standing across from her was a handsome man with dull green hair falling to his shoulders in spikes. He wore baggy dull red pants, tied up with a belt, tucked into black boots. His brown shirt was sleeveless and stuck to him like a second skin. A smirk dawned his lips and his pure green eyes narrowed as he looked Chinami up and down. "You shouldn't wear that cloak Chinami it hides your pretty little body. I've missed getting to look at it all day."

Shivers ran down Chinami's spine as his honeyed voice purred. Chinami's legs trembled but she stood tall to not show her fear. This however did not stop the man from sensing the girls' uneasiness. "Do I really scare you that much China? I would have thought you'd gotten over what happened."

"What are you doing here Kumori?" Chinami said, slowly stepping back. Kumori smiled and took a step towards her.

"Didn't you hear my guild Serpent's Fang is in the games?" Chinami moved to take a step back as Kumori said this. "Don't bother running Chinami. You know you're not fast enough and you're so scared that your magic is wavering." He moved forward so quickly that Chinami felt a breeze splay across her face and she jumped as suddenly the moisture around her was disturbed. Gasping she tried to move back but he reached into her cloak and grabbed her wrist. Tugging forward she was smashed into his chest and he grabbed her chin, tilting her head so he could look under her hood. "Still so beautiful." He mumble as he let go of her wrist and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his body and pinning her one arm to her side and the other between their chests. Chinami flinched as the fingers holding her chin let go and ghosted over her eyelids. "Especially with those gorgeous eyes, despite their little… problem."

"What do you want?" Chinami spat at him.

"Can't an old friend say hi?" Kumori's smile widened.

"Quit messing around and tell me what you want." Chinami growled. Kumori suddenly frowned and Chinami gasped in pain when he grabbed her chin in anger. He closed his eyes and breathed out.

"Chinami." He said tenderly as his anger dissipated and he let go of her chin, but his arm remained tight around her waist. "I honestly just wanted to say hi. By the way do you know where my dear cousin might be?"

"Stay the hell away from Yumi and the guild!" Chinami hissed struggling.

"Do you want to keep me all to yourself Chinami?" He cooed but when her eyes narrowed at him he murmured, "I'm not sure if I can make that promise to stay away." Kumori then reached up and behind her neck, unclipping her choker.

"What are you doing?" Chinami almost yelled as she struggled. No matter how hard she pulled and pushed she couldn't get free. She wanted to use her magic but she felt so weak. "Why can't I…"

"It's because you're scared Chinami." He whispered in her ear as he put the choker in his pocket. Suddenly Chinami was pushed away by Kumori and she stumbled bumping into someone.

"Hey watch it!" A girls voice rang out before the person pushed past Chinami. No wasting anytime apologizing, Chinami turned around but Kumori was gone. Chinami suddenly felt all of her energy flow back into her and quickly focused all around her. She tried to focus her magic to find Kumori but too many people were walking and the moisture in the air kept moving, blending the people around her and their scents together making it difficult to tell where anyone was.

"Chinamiiiii there you are." Sorano's voice sang from out of nowhere causing Chinami to jump. The exceed, followed by Taki, stopped just in front the blind mage. Sorano was about to jump at her partner but was stopped when Taki held up a paw to keep her from moving.

"Chinami is something wrong?" Taki asked as she felt the uneasiness hanging over Chinami. When the mage didn't move Taki spoke again, "When we turned around you were gone. Are you ok?"

The two exceeds moved to either side of their partner. They looked up to see her face, her eyes shrouded by the hood. "I'm fine." She said as she kept her head up and let out a fake smile. Sorano smiled widely back and turned away.

"Cool let's go!" She cheered. Chinami turned to follow but was stopped when Taki touched her leg.

"Are you sure everything's alright?" Taki mumbled. All Chinami did in response was nod and continue walking. Taki wanted to question the mage when she was cut off by a large roar. Turning her head she looked up to see fire spewing from the crowd of people in front of them. Before they could realize it the large street was almost deserted as people quickly ran away from the source of the fire. Taki sweatdropped as a table was suddenly thrown across the street.

"What did you say Stripper?" A male voice shouted.

"What's going on?" Chinami asked.

"It seems that some mages are fighting." Taki said staring at the scene in front of them. At the end of the street there was a large array of food shops. In between them was a large area filled with seats and tables for eating. "I think the one who just yelled was Natsu Dragneel. He seems to be having a squabble with the ice mage Gray."

"Is that scary looking red head going to stop them again?" Sorano asked hiding behind Chinami's leg.

"She doesn't seem to be here. All I see is… um… Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, Lucy, Levy, those Twin Dragon Slayers, Yukino and all the exceeds."

"Oh okay." Sorano said relived as she stepped out from behind Chinami.

"Come on let's go." Chinami said before walking towards the scene.

"Wait! We shouldn't get involved." Taki said as she reluctantly followed. Chinami opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she heard a certain exceed yell out her name.

"Chinami!" Frosch yelled. Chinami crouched to the ground, and held her arms out just in time for Frosch to jump into them. "Fro missed you." The exceed squealed snuggling into Chinami's chest.

"I missed you too." Chinami giggled reaching up and petting Frosch as she kept her eyes straight ahead.

"Why Chinami not looking at Fro?"

"Because I can't see you little one."

"Maybe Chinami should put down her hood to see." Fro smiled.

"That wouldn't help." Chinami giggled.

"Oh." Fro said, not seeming to want any explanation.

"Chinami-san is that you?" Yukino asked looking behind her to see Chinami standing close by with Frosch in her arms.

"Hello Yukino." Chinami said walking up towards the other woman, standing in between her and Rogue. "Hi Rogue." She said as soon as his scent hit her nose and she realized who she was beside. He looked at her then Frosch in her arms before nodding and turning to watch the fight that had broken out between Natsu, Gray and Sting.

"Chinami." Yukino said catching the mages attention. "This is Lucy-san, Juvia-san, Levy-san, Wendy-san and Gajeel-sama." She said as she pointed to each individual. Chinami had no idea that Yukino was pointing but she was just introduced so she kept her face forward and let out a small "hi".

"You're from Phoenix Talon right?" Levy asked.

"Yeah." Chinami mumbled. "I'm Chinami Hizushima. Nice to meet you all." She said letting out a smile. The air changed around them and after several seconds Chinami asked, "Is something wrong?"

"…It's nothing just…" Wendy started stuttering over her words.

"What?" Chinami asked sending a comforting smile towards the girl which calmed her down.

"After the way that girl in your guild acted today we didn't think any of your guilds members would be very nice." Lucy cut in.

"Oh. Yeah Yumi can be a little… ill-mannered. She may seem rude when you first meet her, believe me, but she has a good heart." Chinami said still facing Wendy. "I actually wanted to apologize for her behavior towards you Wendy."

"… It's okay you don't need to apologize." Wendy said blinking up at Chinami.

"Still though." Chinami replied."I'm Chinami by the way. It's a pleasure to meet another dragon slayer as talented as yourself."

Wendy blushed at the compliment before realizing what the older girl had just said. "Did you just say another?"

"So you're the slayer that fire-brain was ranting about wanting to meet and fight after he caught your sent?" Gajeel cut in.

"Yes I'm a dragon slayer, raised by my foster mother the dragon Amaya... I would like to meet Natsu too, but I won't fight him unless it's in the arena. Starting a fight in the middle of the street seems like a terrible idea." Everyone then turned to look over at the three boys still fighting and sweatdropped.

"It's nice to meet you too." Wendy smiled seeming excited.

"I thought Dragon Slayers we're rare yet we know 6 of you that are first and third generation." Levy said from behind Wendy.

"Sometimes I wonder if we're all meant to meet each other but that sounds a little cheesy." Chinami smiled. At that moment Wendy leaned forward seeming excited to ask the girl questions when suddenly a voice yelled out.

"China look out!" Sting yelled. A large table flew through the air heading straight for Chinami. Realizing a large object was being thrown at her Chinami went to jump away.

"Frosch!" Rogue yelled from beside her. Just as her body started to move to the side a hand grabbed the back of her cloak and tugged her in the opposite direction. Surprised by the sudden movement in the opposite direction Chinami stumbled right past Rogue and tripped over a thrown chair. Chinami felt a rush of cold air hit her body as her cloak was tugged off as she fell. She braced herself for the fall with Frosch squeezed tight to her chest to make sure he wasn't injured in the fall. With a thud she landed on her back and her head bumped into ground.

"Chinami!" Sorano and Taki yelled all at once. The two exceeds rushed to her side as she leaned up on her elbows.

"I'm alright. Are you okay Frosch?" Chinami asked petting the small animal on it's head.

"Fro fine." Frosch said with a shaky watery smile.

"That's good." Chinami mumbled as she rubbed the back of her head in pain unaware of the people staring at her. The other mages around her looked at her in shock at her appearance. Chinami's body was on the ground with her legs elevated on the fallen chair. She wore a black shirt that stretched from right across her chest and fell from her shoulder. It stopped just above her belly button, showing off her guild mark. Her legs were covered in a long blue skirt that went to her mid-calf in long jagged layers. On her feet were black short wedged boots that disappeared under her skirt. What brought the most attention; however were her blind eyes.

"What the hell!" Taki suddenly screeched and before anyone could realize what was happening the small exceed glowed a bright white color before a tall woman stood in her place. The woman was thin and well-endowed with dark gray hair that fell to her shoulders and spiked out at the bottom. She wore a tight black shirt with no back and no sleeves. The shirt blended in with her short black shorts and black fingerless gloves. Strapped to her waist was a small knife and strapped to her back was a blue quiver filled with black arrows along with a black bow. In her ear were two dark blue and aqua earrings. What stood out the most about the woman were the black cat ears sticking out of her head, the gray tail coming from behind her and the bright green eyes that resembled Taki.

Before anyone could react to the now human exceed she was suddenly in front of Rogue, glaring at him, with her bow in her hand and an arrow poised on it pointing in his face.

"How dare you touch Chinami!" Taki hissed out with furry and rage in her eyes. Rogue stared at the arrow and gulped.

"Whoa calm down." Sting practically shouted stepping in between Rogue and the arrow poised at his neck.

"Back off pretty boy or I send this arrow through you into him." Taki hissed and narrowed her eyes farther. Sting's eyes widened as he stepped out of Taki's way and moved to stand slightly behind her.

"Sting!" Yukino hissed looking at Sting in disbelief.

"Thanks." Rogue mumbled glaring over Taki's shoulder at Sting. Who in return just put his hands up innocently and shrugged.

"Now that's just pathetic." Gajeel scoffed at Sting.

"Now give me one good reason why I sh..." Taki started on to be cut off by Chinami.

"Oh for the love of... Taki don't threaten him. He didn't do anything." Chinami grumbled kicking the chair away and sitting on the ground rubbing the back of her head, with Frosch and now Sorano on her lap. Taki just continued to stand there glaring at Rogue. After a moments hesitation Taki dropped the bow in her hand and placed her arrow back in it's quiver.

"Don't think I won't remember this." Taki hissed. "Men." She scoffed as she turned around only to pause when she saw Sting holding Chinami's hand as he tugged her up. Her eyes narrowed at the two as she swore the boy seemed familiar somehow.

As soon as Chinami was to her feet she turned towards where Rogue stood, who despite having an emotionless expression on looked a little bit paler than usually. "I am so sorry about her. She doesn't know when to tone down the protective instinct." Chinami said before slamming her elbow into Taki's stomach.

"OW! If your expecting me to apologize to him you've got another thing coming to you. Men are all the same thinking that a girl can't take care of herself. You would have dodged he didn't need to butt in." Taki growled glaring away from Chinami.

"You can't blame him for being worried about Frosch, you would have done the same." Chinami said to the stubborn exceed. Taki just rolled her eyes just before she disappeared in a puff of smoke and suddenly the human body was gone and Taki fell to the ground, landing on her now exceed feet.

"At least I would have done it without getting you hurt." Taki hissed glaring at Rogue once again.

"Stop being grumpy Taki-chan." Sorano smiled at the other exceed.

"What did you say to me you brat!" Taki yelled grabbing and pulling on Sorano's cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Sorano cried, tears running down her face.

"Knock it off you two." Chinami rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about what happened, Chinami." Rogue apologized coming to stand beside the blind mage.

"Oh it's alright. Don't listen to Taki she's a really grumpy cat." Chinami said before crouching and placing Frosch at Rogue's feet

"I'm an exceed not a cat, get it right." Taki screeched.

"See quite grumpy." Chinami giggled, reaching over from where she was crouching to rub Taki's head before turning her head towards Rogue. "That and she also never stops complaining and being annoying."

"Says you." Taki grumbled swatting at Chinami's hand.

"I understand, I have Sting as I partner." Rogue said.

"Yeah that's got to be bothersome." Chinami smiled.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Sting yelled trying to jump at the two and hit them, but was held back by Yukino and Lector trying to stop him.

"See what I mean." Rogue responded. Chinami let out a laugh and stood, smiling up at Rogue who then smiled slightly back. Suddenly Sting stopped trying to fight the two and stopped, along with Yukino, Lector and Frosch who all looked back and forth between the two. Yukino and Lector looked at the two in confusing while Frosch and Sting looked back and forth with giant smiles on there faces. The quiet and comforting atmosphere that had fallen over the mages and exceeds was quickly shattered as Natsu was suddenly thrown through the air and crashed at their feet.

"YOU ARE GOING DOWN ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu yelled from the ground, wiping remnants of ice off of his clothes.

"Says the flame brain on the floor." Gray smirked at him. Not seconds after Natsu's hand enveloped in flame he suddenly stopped and turned towards Chinami, sniffing in the air. The fire mage quickly lept up from the ground and pulled his arm back ready to let his fist fly at the girl. Realizing what he was about to do Gajeel, Wendy, Lucy and Sting jumped onto him and dragged him to the ground.

"What the hell!" Natsu yelled from where he was pinned onto the ground and he started to struggle.

"Stay down idiot!" Gajeel shouted as him and Sting held the boy to the ground.

"Natsu what do you think you were doing!" Lucy hissed at the mage. Natsu looked up at her and blinked in confusion.

"She's the dragon slayer I smelt earlier. I want to fight her!" Natsu yelled grinning up at Chinami who in return started to giggle. Everyone started at her in confusion.

"Guess the rumors are true do do start fights for no reason. You're quite the character." Chinami smiled.

"See she's okay with it. Let me at her." Natsu shouted starting to struggle again.

"Natsu-san you can't fight her." Wendy said with a nervous smile.

"Why the hell not!" Natsu whined.

"You can't fight her she's blind it would be a completely unfair fight Natsu!" Lucy yelled slapping him on the head once Gajeel and Sting let him up.

"She's not blind." Natsu grumbled to Lucy.

"What makes you say that?" Taki asked. At the same time that Lucy said, "Yes she is, idiot!"

"If she's blind then why is she in the Games. She's can't fight if she can't see, so that means she's not." Natsu said smugly. Everyone blinked at him before turning there gazes onto Chinami.

"They're staring at me aren't they." Chinami asked Taki.

"Yep. I thought I might like some of these other guilds but they seem very rude." Taki grumbled.

"They're not rude. That's the same look that every new guild member gives Chinami when they first find out. Well before you threaten to make them bleed if they don't stop." Sorano chirped.

"You do what!" Chinami shouted at Taki shocked.

"I don't actually "make them bleed" I just get them to stop staring." Taki said.

"And do you tell them in a not so nice way that may involve threats."

"A little." When Chinami glared on Taki's general direction she held up her hands, "Hey the only time I've actually kept true to my threats was when the boys tried to look in on you girls in the shared bath."

"They did what?" Chinami asked, shocked.

"Oh yeah you couldn't have seen the bruises they sported for a couple weeks after." Taki said. "But don't worry it's all in the past, I told them if they tried it again I would claw out their eyes . Now you." Taki mumbled turning to Natsu. "Chinami is blind it would take an idiot not to figure that out after seeing her eyes." Taki then looked at the other mages. "And just because she's blind it doesn't mean that she doesn't belong in the games. I will personally kill..." Taki started to threaten but was cut off by Chinami picking her up and slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Please just ignore her." Chinami smiled at them before flinching when Taki stuck her claws into Chinami's arm. Taki glared at the mage sinking her claws in deeper when she didn't let go. Chinami's eyes crinkled in pain but she still continued to hold on.

"You two are both so stubborn. LET GO!" Sorano yelled just before Taki took her claws out of Chinami's arm and Chinami dropped her like a burning stone.

"Ow." Chinami mumbled, holding her slightly bleeding arm.

"Are you okay Chinami-san?" Wendy asked rushing to the other dragon slayers side. "I can help." She said holding up her hands.

"It's fine, I've got it." Chinami said reaching out and lightly pushing Wendy's hands down. "Sorano do you still have that water bottle in your bag."

Sorano looked up at Chinami before taking off her bag and digging through it. "Got it... no wait that's a fish, that's another fish. Fish. Fish. Fish. Water Bottle. Fish. Fis..."

"Argh, Sorano go back two." Taki hissed, smacking a paw to her head.

"Ok. Fish. Fish. Oh, water bottle. I found it!" Sorano shouted, grabbing the bottle and running to Chinami's side. "Here."

"Thank you Sorano." Chinami said bending to grab the bottle. As she straightened Chinami took the cap off and dumped some of the water on her palm. Instead of the water hitting the ground like the other mages expected the water floated above Chinami's palm in a small orb.

"She's a water mage. Now I want to fight her even more!" Natsu shouted jumping forward, but before he could reach her Taki was suddenly standing in front of him in her human form, slamming a fist down on his head and knocking him into the ground.

"Idiot." Taki grumbled sticking her nose up at him as everyone else sweatdropped.

The water orb in Chinami's hand stared to glow as she placed it against her wound. Once the glow died down the water fell from Chinami's arm and splattered against the ground, her wound now completely gone.

"You can use healing magic." Wendy smiled up at the other girl.

"Yep, my dragon mother Amaya knew that I preferred to help people rather than fight them so she taught me how to use healing magic. I heard that you are a healer too Wendy." Chinami said, grinning at the girl.

"Yeah. I do as well as my friend Chelia."

"You mean that God-Slayer? Maybe when these games are over you could teach me some of your support magic. I would love to learn from you.

"Learn from me." Wendy mumbled, blushing. "I don't think I could teach you anything."

"That's not true. I heard that you know a spell to help with motion sickness, I have a friend who suffers from it so that could help, and I'm sure there's lots of other spells you could teach me. It'll be fun to sit down with a fellow female dragon slayer. Do you want to know something Wendy? When I was chosen for the games I was most excited to meet you."

"M-me." Wendy jumped. "W-why me?"

"I was excited to meet not only another Dragon Slayer but a strong and talented female one at that. People haven't heard of me but they have heard of you. It's nice to know that the world doesn't think that there is only male Dragon Slayers out there."

"...Thank you!... It's to have another girl dragon slayer around. Maybe after the games you could also teach me some." Wendy mumbled shuffling her feet.

"That's nice of you to say. I'd love to." Chinami grinned, showing off her abnormally sharp canine teeth, and ruffled the girls hair. Wendy looked up at Chinami and smiled, her eyes shinning with admiration. Just as Chinami was about to say more she was interrupted by shouts of her name.

"CHINAMI!" A voice that sounded very much like Shinju's echoed throughout the city.

"Damn that girls got some lungs on her." Taki grumbled.

"Where do you think that came from?" Sorano asked.

"Who knows we should probably go and find her." Chinami sighed before turning to the group of people. "We should get going. It was nice to meet you all. I'll see you all later." Chinami turned and started to walk down the street as the other mages waved and yelled goodbye. Taki, still in human form, ran up to the blind mage holding Sorano and Chinami's cloak. As the three continued to walk down the street in silence, Chinami took the cloak and threw it on.

"Chinami?" Taki asked as she turned back into her exceed form before she sat on Chinami's shoulder and Sorano sat in her hood to sleep.

"Yes." Chinami answered as she listened to Sorano's soft snores.

"I feel like I recognize that blonde boy from somewhere." Taki said looking at Chinami with a raised brow.

"The guild did watch the games last year, maybe you remember him from that." Chinami responded.

"He also called you China, you don't really call someone you just met and have had almost zero interaction with by their nickname. Also he sounded worried about that table hitting you."

"You know I knew him don't you."

"Yeah, wasn't that hard to figure out. I recognize him from that picture you always have with you. The picture of you and a blonde boy from when you were little. You never talked about it because mentioning the boy made you upset, but when I asked about it all you said was that he was someone you knew when you were little and who you traveled with. You said that the first time you had ever stepped into a town with other people was when you had that picture taken. Why do you even have a picture anyway, you can't look at it." Taki stated.

"I just like holding it. It reminds me of good times." Chinami mumbled.

"And last year when we watched, or in your case listened, to the grand magic games you got upset when you heard his name and his voice." Taki said.

"He was someone I once considered a brother. He is an old friend, his dragon Weisslogia and mine were mated to each other so we grew up and trained together." Chinami mumbled.

"So he's technically your brother. What are you going to do if you have to fight against him?" Taki asked.

"I'll take him down. We're here to win try and win the games. I won't let my feelings get in the way, besides I have a lot of anger towards him." Chinami murdered, stopping and standing still.

"Why would you be angry at him?" Taki questioned as Chinami's bangs covered her eyes.

"He did something. Something that I may never be able to forgive him for." Chinami hissed, her fist turning white as she gripped them tightly in fists. "If I have to fight him Taki I will not hold back, I will go all out, and I will win. I'll show him how much stronger I've gotten."

* * *

**I feel REALLY terrible it's been like 10 months. But I'm back and I'm not dead. WOOOOOO!**

**Alot of things have been happening lately including the death of my beloved dog Ceasar. He died four months ago and I took it hard because he and I have been together since day one of my life. I will forever love him and he will always be my puppy.**

**Another thing that happened is I got a job at Subway... wooooooooo (sarcasm)**

**I also want to say "thank you" everyone that has been liking and commenting. You guys are the BEST! I'm serious it's nice to know that people love this a story enough to still be waiting and i feel really bad but you guys have been keeping me inspired and I love you all. **

**I'm not sure when I will update next due to my second semester being soooo hectic, but I already have ideas for what I'm going to do next so this shouldn't take me as long. This chapter took me forever because of writers block and whenever I tried thinking of what to do next I kept thinking of what would happen in the chapter after this so... SORRY!**


End file.
